Atlas High
by battlefield4us
Summary: Inspired by Weiss Reacts. High school AU. There are a lot of normal schools, but Atlas High is nothing like that. Follow the tale of the students and teachers as they experience their days with Antics and mayhem. Feel free to send out requests, crossover elements included. I don't own anything. please enjoy.
1. The beginning

**Welcome me everyone to...something very weird..._Atlas High._**

**This story is a High School AU, and this was inspired by ELfCollaborator and his awesome story; _Weiss Reacts. _This AU is going to be full of crazy Antics and a whole lot of weird things happening. **

**This probably isn't my best start. But please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to It's respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The beginning.<strong>

Today was always as sunny as it was in the past, It was a monday morning, and the sky was colored in light blue, this was a good sign. Remnant was in a peaceful time, there was very few birds soaring across the sky, and they were replaced with the clouds, all were in some weird shapes. For a normal average everyday person, it would signal that their day was going to be great like every other day, but if they're students...it only meant that their time of relaxation was over again, and they have to get back to work.

It would be very helpful to say that it was the first day back to high school, and there was the one place to go to if they wanted to do work, and that was Atlas High. This school was infamous for antics and loads of craziness that had nearly shut down the entire school and almost took everyone to jail just because of that. Every single Freshmen was suspended and transfered to a different school, Sophmores, and Juniors were sent off to a space school, and the Seniors were in jail. After all of that, Atlas High had to be removed and had to be placed in a different country, and after going through some arguments, they finally confirmed that antics could be allowed in the school.

Due to the fact that there was no students, they had to get everyone from different schools, and bring them to Atlas High, and sign them up for free. The students knew how to live alone or with friends, and they easily got along with everyone else just after meeting each other during the summer. The school was open after summer break and there was almost every student arrived to the school and they were in the assembly room. The room was filled with tons of students that were talking with each other about what to expect in a school like this, or to talk about their summer vacation.

Inside the office, there was five professors, Professor Barteolomew Oobleck, Professor Peter Port, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, and The Headmaster, James Ironwood. They were all sitting around the room where in front of them was a security system that had every camera pointed at everywhere except the classrooms, because they didn't want to ruin people's busy schedule. The main camera was pointed out at the assembly room, but they didn't count to see if all of the students were present.

"James." Glynda replied to the headmaster who was sitting in his comfy chair watching the camera systems, "I think it's time to begin."

Ironwood looked at his watch and then nodded, "You're right, come with me, " he stood up from the chair and let Ozpin know to come along with him and Glynda down to the assembly room. They were needed to address the students about the new school year, the rules, the guides, all that boring stuff, but most likely there was probably no rules in this place. The three professors made their way to the halls, and heard tons of chatter from the students, they were glad to hear them, they needed to know a lot of stuff to prepare them for the future.

At the students, there was tons of people talking to each other, just like any other high school student would do. One of the students was not interested in this kind of talk, she was reading a book like she always does. Blake was turning the pages of the book slightly as she read every single word, but though her cat ears could hear just about everyone, she tried to ignore them, but it was getting a bit harder and harder by the day.

Blake was interrupted when someone tapped her book, she closed it and looked at the person who did it. That person was Adam, he had a black coat over his uniform and he kept that grimm mask on as always, he held in his hand a red rose, "Blake, this is for you." He said to the girl.

"Thank you Adam." Blake responded, then took the Rose and smelled it, she smiled at the scent of it, "Where do you find this flower?"

"I made it at my garden, " he said, "It took almost the whole summer to do it, because I suck at gardening."

"You just did that because of me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, you know how I am." Adam stood up at her.

"I've already heard this before, you want to be my boyfriend, but I'm not even sure I want that." Blake was going to open her book, but Adam stopped her quickly.

"Blake, just listen, I like you, and I know that Sun guy likes you too, but I'm way better than him." Adam explained.

"And he said almost the exact same thing, but I'm not going to even agree to this Adam," The Cat Faunus looked at Adam with her Amber eyes, "Even after you and Sun took me on those dates, I'm not going to have a boyfriend just yet."

"Fine, but I'll be waiting." Tararus left the girl alone to finish up her book, and he returned to his seat. Meanwhile the other students were having their own conversations, one of them was just looking around the entire group. Weiss was looking around the place to see if someone was here.

"Come on, please be here." She muttered to herself, clutching her boyfriend book to her chest and muttering the same word a couple of times, before someone came to her.

"Hey Weiss!" That someone was Ruby, she wore her usual cape and hoodie and she had a tray with a pink cupcake. There was crumbs on her face, meaning that she already had one. "I got those cupcakes you asked for."

"Thanks Ruby," Weiss took the cupcake and bit into it, before continuing her search.

"Weiss, are you still looking for Neptune?"

"Yes, so be quiet, I'm trying to find him." Weiss had binoculars and looked at almost everyone's face just to look for this guy, "Where is he?"

"Weiss, you might need to take a break from this." Ruby put the tray not the floor, "He's gonna show up soon." Ruby did not mind this problem, Weiss was wanting Neptune to be her boyfriend because he looks cool and he had a very interesting life. She knew this because she had been studying everything he's been doing for the last few months, she planned a date for him, but she didn't convince him to go yet, nor did she told him.

"But I want to see him once he comes through these doors, I'm not going to wait for him any longer." Weiss said. She continued her search, and Ruby just waited for the assembly to begin along with everyone else.

Jaune was sitting right next to Scarlet, who was busy brushing his hair, but of course no one could tell if he was a guy or a girl, so yeah. "Hey Jaune." He said, "How was your summer vacation?"

"Everything was going as well as it could get." He said, "I went on a trip to the beach with my seven sisters, and we went to an amusement park." He brushed off some of his hair, "They kept begging me to ride the dangerous roller coaster ever, and I almost died there."

"We're you seriously scared of going on there?" Scarlet smiled his girly smile.

"I had motion sickness at that moment, and I passed out after that experience!" Jaune clutched his chest, "I had to be taken to the hospital!"

"At least you survived." The red haired finished brushing his hair and put the brush away, then pulled out a mirror to see how he looked. "Sage went there once and he jumped off it once he was on top of the also almost became shark bait when he landed in the ocean."

"Remind me why you're friends with him again."

"No way, you already know."

Somewhere else, Pyyrha was talking to Yang, the brawler had her arm and stomach wrapped in bandages, her face was also bruised. "See, I told you I could beat him!" She punched Pyyrha's arm with her left arm.

"Yang, You really need to avoid fighting for once," Nikos replied, "Your sister keeps worrying about you since you always leave her alone at your house."

"She can take care of herself," Yang said, "But you're right about the fighting part, I just can't stop fighting, it's my hobby."

"That 'hobby' is going to make you go out to the hospital and ban you from wrestling." Nikos replied, "Your last competition with your coach just ended up getting your arm wounded." She pointed that out, "You really ought to be careful."

"Do not worry about that, I'm still standing." Yang rubbed her wounded arm, "Besides I'm willing to fight against Fox one day,"

"just don't die while doing so." Nikos let her attention to back to the front of the assembly, finally a person was walking to the stage, it was Ozpin who was walking all the way to the microphone and he tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Students of Atlas High, may we have your undivided attention please." He said, everyone shut up and turned to him, "The headmaster has to say something." He went backstage and left Ironwood to go to the microphone and begin his speech.

"The first thing I would like to say is good morning everyone." He began, no one said good morning back but it was fine, "But I'll get on to the point. As all of you know, Atlas High has been infamous for a long while, we've been having lots of problems with classes lately, had to work on renovations, and such things like that, but we have finally brought this school back on the ground."

"Many of you might not be comfortable with a place like this, most likely since it was renovated more that you think, but I can assure you that you will get used to the entire school. There will be club activities for students such as yourself, we will also host other plentiful events for students, but don't get too crazy with the idea."

"As you know, this is your first day back at school, but since all of you are new here, we will go easy on you on your studies. The teachers here will be helpful enough, and we'll do our best to make this school as well as it is. So today, I welcome all of you to Atlas High." The students clapped out to the headmaster as he bowed, before he left the stage and let Glynda take his place at the microphone, carrying a scroll with the rules.

"Students, as of now you will be given instructions and rules to cooperate in this school," She said, "I know you might disagree with the idea of rules here since we allow Antics, but it's for the best." She didn't hear one person groan from the crowd, Perhaps they were staying quiet so that the professor can finish up the rules quickly.

She began, "The rules here are quite simple. You must be kind and respectful to the teachers and your friends, you must walk when you are told to, you must be helpful to everyone else, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." She looked through the rest of the rules, and they all said almost the same thing about kindness. "For your next set of rules, we also have a policy not to cause property damage to anything here in the school, and we also have-" She was hit by a ball of paper on the head, though she didn't expected that, she kept reading the list, "We also have a rule where you can't steal any of the special ingredients used to-" she was hit again.

Even though she was getting a little angry about the person who threw it at her, she wasn't going to argue just yet, she kept reading on as if nothing happened, "We also have a rule where you can't draw on the walls, or the floor or else you will be sentenced to the-" At that time, another ball of paper was thrown at her, but she caught it without even looking. "Who threw that?"

The person responsible for doing that was Cinder, she had three more balls of paper in her hand and was ready to throw them at the Professor, "that was me." She grinned and she was not afraid to cause trouble right in front of a teacher like her.

"Really," Glynda looked at the scroll to find the rule she said earlier, "As the rules say, you must be kind to your teachers, so I believe you shouldn't be allowed to throw stuff right at us."

"Rules are not the greatest thing we can ever live it teacher." The evil girl said, "All that does is ruin our fun and cause tons of disappointment."

"But that is completely necessary Miss Fall, we need them so we can't act like crazy people!" Glynda was in a rage-like stage, she took out a crop from the side of her boot, "Do you want to get beaten up or something?"

"If that means proving my point about the rules, then yes." Cinder's response made Glynda tick, so she began to run at her, but Ozpin grabbed her arm and pulled her back from Cinder. "Hey, I want to go fight her, just let me go at her!"

"I'm not going to let you fight a student!" Ozpin said, the two were still on the stage and then, everyone heard some weird alarm blasting out from the roof, everyone was surprised to hear something like this come out. Just then, at the wall that was far from the stage, a truck crashed right through the wall and destroyed it, while the students just stayed where they were, watching the vehicle stop short of heading through the rest of the room.

The truck must've made a big mistake because it backed away from the school, and then there was some noise coming fron the back of the wall, they could hear some stuff but they couldn't make out what it was. Then through the hole, someone rolled down a red carpet and it spreader out all the way to the middle of the stands. The person who did it was Ren, and he wore a jester-like outfit, he ran to the end of the carpet, and looked at the small list of words he needed to say.

"Your attention please." He said, "We would like to introduce to you to the Queen herself, Nora Valkrye!" Ren stepped away from the carpet and let the queen show up, there was four guys coming out of the hole, carrying a big thing around their backs, above the stand was a chair, and on it was a girl. Cardin, Sky, Russel, and Dove were the unfortunate servants who had to carry this huge thing around and bring Nora front and center. Once they finally set the chair down, they fainted, and let Nora walk by herself and bow down to the entire crown around her.

"Hello fellow students of Atlas." She greeted everyone, "I am Nora Valkyre, future queen of this school."

"Future Queen!?" Glynda was now barking mad, and she started swinging her crop all over the place, nearly missing Ozpin's head as he kept dragging her away from the crowd. "This is not a medieval story Valkrye!"

"I have heard about the renovations that this school has dealt with, but all I got to say is that you are being led by the wrong people, Ironwood and his minions are not heroes!"

"Oh gosh, this is getting rediculous." The headmaster muttered, "And on the first day too."

"I am your real headmaster, the queen and King will take the rightful throne and make sure Atlas High will be the way it should be!" Nora said triumptely, taking out her staff and raising it up high to make it dramatic. "I shall take the crown and rule this school, no one will be able to stop me from doing so!"

"Nora, don't you think this is going a little bit too far, especially for the first chapter?" Ren asked his friend.

"No, this is going exackly as we want it to." Nora pointed her staff out to her servant, "I planned this whole routine for a month, and I am not going to let it pass by." She focused to the audience again, "All of you students will be under my command, and I will turn this school into the greatest kingdom in the planet!"

"NORA! You will not do that under my watch!" Glynda dragged Ozpin and she was almost getting off the stage, "Come here now!" She was finally going to do something when yet again, something crazy happened.

"Alright everybody, make way!" That was the sound of one of the students but not in the crowd. Right through the hole, a motorcycle and two vehicles came through the place, and honked their horns out for everyone to see. The leader of the pack was Neptune Vasilias, he had shades over his eyes, even though he could put on his goggles.

The person that came out of the left car was Coco, she wore a chocolate colored coat, with her brown shades. And the person who got out of the last car was Sun, he too had dressed up in a brown coat, and he wore some expensive shades, but put them up to his hair as he stepped next to Neptune.

"Could this thing get any more weirder?" Ozpin said in question.

"So this is Atlas High?" Neptune looked all over the place, "It looks way worse than I thought." Neptune was known for being in a small group called; The Rebel squad, which only consisted of himself, Sun and Coco. They were constantly breaking rules and causing property damage in different areas, and they also did racing and firefights in random places. Neptune enjoyed being the leader, and to some people, they knew that Weiss was in love with him, but they never told him that.

Weiss was standing on her chair and she was blushing, she tried waving out to Neptune to get his attention, but Ruby kept her from doing so. "Hang on Weiss, you can do that another time!"

"But I haven't seen in three weeks!" The Schnee student complained, "I didn't had time to give him his gift!"

"His birthday isn't until...Uh...I don't know, but still!" While those two were talking, Sun made his way to Blake and he had something behind his back.

"Morning Blake." He said, Blake didn't say anything and looked at him after closing her book again.

"Sun. I already told you that we're not in a relationship." She said out of the blue.

"I know, but this could change your mind." Sun gave her a whole bouquets of roses, which was all beautifully colored and they all smelled good. "What do you think?"

Blake didn't smile though, despite smelling that other rose from Adam, "They're nice, but I'm still not convinced your a good enough guy for me." She gave him a normal look, "But maybe another time."

"You really just want me to stay away from you, don't you?" Sun didn't continue, nor did he expected an answer, so he walked away from the faunus, before numbing right into Adam.

"You stole my entire Rose garden, didn't you!" He growled in anger.

"I didn't had enough time to buy some, so I figured I could 'borrow' some from you and you wouldn't mind."

"I spent an entire time on that, and you just had to go ahead and steal mine! You'll regret that!"

"Not really, but once Blake gets to be my girlfriend, you'll regret making those flowers!" He went back to his group, and Adam shook his fist in anger and try to yell out angry remarks at him.

"Hang on just a minute rebels!" Nora shouted out to Neptune as he finally got off his motorcycle, "You are not allow to step foot in this school!"

"Nora, Do you really think we would want you to be our headmaster?" Neptune said calmy, surely he wasn't afraid to talk right to her in a deafening manner.

"Hey, don't talk stuff like that to me!" She said in anger, nowhere near Glynda's level of rage, "I'm the queen, and the throne of the school is calling my name out!"

"That's not true at all Nora, it's calling my name!" Neptune replied to her.

"I don't hear it saying your name!"

"Well I can't hear it saying yours either Nora, but I'm gonna carve mine on it!"

"No you're not!"

Ironwood couldn't take this anymore, so he went back to the microphone and tapped on it a couple of times to shut everyone up and focus their attention on him, "Clam down students, there is no need to act crazy just yet."

"Yeah, what he said!" Ozpin said, assisting Ironwood's words while constantly keeping Glynda away from fighting, Cinder decided to do something wicked and she lit one of her balls of paper on fire. She threw it to the two professors who sucked just in time, only for the ball to hit the curtains. The headmaster didn't noticed.

"I want you to relax and not cause anymore havoc for today, we only just started this school minutes ago." He said to everyone, "I want you get comfortable around the place, and to be a well educated student at Atlas High, but we don't need to create anymore-" Just as he was about to say chaos, that did happen. The curtains right behind him was on fire and the smoke rising from it activated the fire system.

The students stood up from the chairs and started to get away from the roaring fires form the stage, Some of them decided to help out, Scarlet got out a fire extinguisher and started to spray it right at Cinder and covered her entirely. "Hey, what was that for?" She shouted.

"For starting that fire, and also I wanted to do that for a long time." Scarlet focused on getting the fires out by firing the extinguisher at the hazard, but there was a bit of stuff falling from the fires, such as the other curtains that were not in flames, Someone else came along and used another fire extinguisher, both of them were now trying to get rid of the fire. Ironwood just stood there with a grim face, not even acting like a coward, all he did was walk off the stage like he would normally do.

The flames were now reaching for the floor, so the only option was to use-

"I'll stop it!" Nora shouted, she ran out to the truck and turned the engine on to make it work. The vehicle was activated, so Nora put down a brick on the gas pedal, and jumped off as the truck started accelerating to the stage and ended up crashing it down, as well as the rest of the fire and the columns that supposed the curtains. The car was not moving since it was also involved in the impact of the stage.

"I saved the school!" Nora shouted in victory, then the sprinkler system finally started to go on and sprayed the entire room with water, that probably could've happened a little earlier.

"Alright where is Cinder?" Professor Goodwitch was finally free from Ozpin's grasp and she started headed over to the halls to find the person responsible for this. Ozpin was sitting by the halls since he can't do anything about this situation now, getting drenched in water, Ironwood was also drenched, but he didn't mind that.

Somewhere in the halls was Cinder acting mad and using her fire semblance on almost everything in her way, she started spraying it all over the place and everyone was backed away from her and her madness. "HaHahahaha!" She laughed. They were in a room that had no time to install a sprinkler system due to renovations.

"Can someone get a fire extinguisher already?" Jaune asked everyone, he dodged a flare of fire from her and they all stepped back once. Ruby still stood in her position and held out two sticks with marshmallows and when the fire came out, she held out the sticks and the fire roasted the food.

"Thanks!" She said, then started biting on one of the sticks, enjoying the tasty marshmallow.

"Okay Cinder, that's quite enough!" Glynda came right in and she carried a fire extinguisher up to the fire girl.

"So, you want to punish me for doing this crazy fun?" She asked, taunting the professor, "I'd like to see you try it."

"Then let's get this over with!" Glynda fired the extinguisher first, causing Cinder to take a step to the left and dodge it's incoming attack. She began to use her fire to shoot at the teacher, but she was able to roll out of it's way just before launching a sneak attack on Cinder and cause the foam to ruin her uniform.

As Cinder grumbled under her breath, she was able to use her right arm to bring out fire and this time she was able to hit Glynda right at her. Luckily she was wearing a fire proof teacher's uniform and she felt no pain as it passed. She fired out the extinguisher again, but she was aiming at nothing and then Cinder showed up to her and let go of the extinguisher before head bumping the face of the teacher.

Glynda stood back, and she used force this time as she sensed her crop down at Cinder's face and she flinched in pain, the fire girl was prepared for another attack so she threw a fireball at the teacher, only to have her dodge it, and let her attack her arm with a whip of a crop, causing more pain to go through her. She had come prepared, however as she pulled out a sudden flame thrower from her back.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Glynda shouted.

"Not if you plan ahead!" Protested the villainous Cinder, about to squeeze the trigger if her flamethrower.

"Well than that makes two of us!" Glynda got out two guns that had fire extinguishers mounted on the side and pointed it at the troublemaking students. "Ready to give up?"

"Not just yet teacher!" The two immediately fired their weapons at the same time, and caused a crossed battle where only one side could win. Cinder' fire and Glynda's extinguisher was all that stood in the devastating fight and they were near the chance of victory. Cinder was losing this as her fire was being repelled by both extinguishers and she kept backing away so that she won't get soaked.

Glynda was smiling when she knew that she would win the fight, so she pressed forward and kept fighting. The students stayed as far away as they could, hoping to not get burned or soaked at the same time. Apparently, Ironwood, and Ozpin showed up to end this fight, with words and not force.

"Glynda, that's enough." Ozpin said, hoping that his partner would obey him.

"I'm not done yet, this girl needs to be taught her lesson!" She shouted back, stepping forward even more.

"She already learned enough so you can stop."

"Not yet Oz, I'm busy!" Ironwood eventually gave up and then got out two shields and placed them on the side of his arms. He ran in the carnage and with the shields, he blocked Glynda's extinguisher attacks and Cinder's flamethrower, the two of them stopped once they saw him between their fight. "HEY!" Both of them shouted.

Ironwood turned to the two with a mean look on his face that meant business, "Listen you two ladies, there is no excuse to be causing this much madness on our first day here," He calmly tried to say without having himself to shout. "Glynda, I wanted you to show an example of being a good teacher, and instead, you've shown your true colors."

"What was I supposed to do!?" Glynda protested, but the headmaster ignored her and just looked at Cinder.

"And you." He continued, "I know you're a rule breaking student, and you were almost close to getting expelled at your last school!" Cinder gave him a dirty look and looked, away, "Lucky for you, we can't expel students here, but I expect you to do better in the future, understand?"

"Yes Mister Iron-man." She said.

"It's Ironwood, remember that!" Ironwood looked at everyone who was watching, he was able to clam down a little so he stopped yelling, "students, please head over to the assembly room, when I get things sorted out, I'll come back." The students obeyed him and walked over to the room, where they stayed there for perhaps most of the day. Ironwood started drawing Glynda and Cinder to his office for briefing on their atrocious acts.

Ozpin stood in the hall, alone and checking his scroll out to type down something on a document, "First day at Atlas High, everything went as normal as always."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is what happens in a school like Atlas High. <strong>

**I really have a lot of character plans but there are not much and I only have one. Also, I would want to say that you can send out requests for story ideas, or even some ship moments, and I will accept them.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, submit ideas, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	2. Age of Penny

**Welcome back to Atlas High, the crazy story that will get a lot crazier than expected. Things are off to an okay start, but thanks for the support, you're all great people. There is not much to say now, expect enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or even anything that is referenced in this story, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Age of Penny.<strong>

After the first day of school became a fiasco, (big surprise) there was now lots of cleaning up to do in the school, but now that it's finished...school ended for the day. At least the rest of the students didn't get in trouble.

Due to the events that had happened in the halls, Cinder was unfortunately right about the fact that the students can't follow the rules so now rules about these things were completely gone. Hopefully the second day of school will not cause a lot of terrible results like last time.

Today was a time for the sun to come out, and it was not as hot as it was meant to be, summer was far from over at his rate. At Ruby and Yang's house, which was much like a normal house at anyone's opinion, Ruby was already enjoying a piece of her toast. Her half-sister was nowhere to be around the house because she already went to school an hour earlier, just to keep training on her boxing skills.

She had a newspaper that had shown the grand re-opening of a beach paradise somewhere in the city. "Shouldn't that stay close after that plane crashed on it?" She asked herself, flipping the page to find the one that had a info on Atlas High. She found it, but all it said was, **Atlas High is reopened, stay away from it! **"Uh...that does not even explain a lot about the school."

There was a knock on the door, "Coming." She dropped her toast on the plate and got to the wooden door and opened it up. The person standing in front of her was very familiar, she had curly orange hair and a pink bow behind her head, freckles, light green eyes and a blouse. "Penny!"

"Ruby!" The android said immediately and hugged her friend.

"I missed you so much." Once Penny let go of the girl, she replied, "Where have you been?"

"I've been traveling to different schools, and I have to say that there are some enjoyable sights I've seen."

"It's good to have you back," Ruby patted the shoulder of her friend, "I'm just about to head to class, are you coming along?"

"Yes, I'm heading there right now." Penny walked from the doorway, and Ruby followed along after getting a bag out with her lunch. She closed the door and started moving to the sidewalk.

The road was barely even filled with a lot of cars, they were all somewhere else since it was the weekdays, so all that was left was the regular students walking by the place. There wsn't any though since their only transportation was perhaps cars and stuff, so that just left Ruby and Penny alone to catch up on things.

"How was your other schools?"

"They were splendid," Penny explained, "Some of the teachers and the students were most kind to me, and they had a variety of clubs for me, it was just so wonderful!" She thrusted her fists in the air to prove her point.

"And why didn't you just stick around?" Asked the young girl.

"It's because of...you know." Penny tapped her fingers without a smile.

"Oh...that, I understand." Ruby apparently knew what Penny meant by 'that' but they wouldn't want to discuss it because it caused a lot of problems for the android before, it was programmed in her ever since she was made, but it was totally permanent. "How many times did that happen?"

"About four times, maybe five."

"You haven't learned to control that...thing yet?"

"I tried, but all that did was destroy an entire building."

"Good thing you weren't reported by the police." Ruby patted the girl again, "Just don't worry about it, once you join Atlas High, you're going to feel great, everyone will treat you like a normal person. "

"even if that...thing happens?"

"Don't worry, it will not happen, I promise." Penny smiled at that that word, she already knew that she can trust Ruby with that, it wasn't going to happen again, not today, not even now, it wasn't going to happen to her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone shouted behind them, the person was on a bike so he sped past the two girls and with the bike going out of control, he crashed it and started to get flown off the seat and fall to ground with the sound of crashing things in the distance. Penny and Ruby looked at themselves and then ran to help out the kid who crashed.

The person who crashed had brown hair that ran to his shoulders, and he had brown eyes, he wore an Atlas uniform but he wore red shorts, simply for fashion. The two helped him get up on his feet, "Thanks," he breathed out, "I knew getting that bike was a bad idea."

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The new guy said, "I was just on a rush to get to school, at least I didn't hit anyone."

"Did you?" Someone said, the three looked to see Blake on the floor and the bike was on top of her. "Get this thing off me!"

"Oh, sorry!" The kid took the bike off and let the girl stand up. "I didn't see you there."

"You could've just stopped when you were in front of me." She was a little angry, and she picked up the book from the ground, then brushed off her shoulder.

"I didn't know where the brakes were." The guy took out his hand, "My name is Nicolas Clodfelter."

Blake just shook it while rolling her eyes, "I'm Blake, nice to meet you Nicolas."

"Blake are you alright?" Ruby came to the faunus, who just nodded. then she looked at Nicolas, "Oh right, Nicolas, my name is Ruby, and this is my friend Penny."

"Salutations friend." the android greeted the boy by shaking his hand.

"Salutations to you too Penny." Nicolas said, then the bell rang from somewhere around the place.

"OH NO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Ruby shouted out loud, she grabbed Penny's hand and used her semblance to immediately dash to the school. All that did was cause Nicolas to spin uncontrollably and fall on the ground, completely dazed by Ruby's sudden speed.

Right after that happened, the four of them were finally able to regroup and head to their first period class. The halls were abandoned for the moment since this was their first time going to classes without even messing up one bit. The class they were heading to was reading class.

The guys went in the room, "Thank dust, at least we're a minute early."

"Oh no you're not!" Glynda came rushing out at the four students and they screamed (except Penny) just as she brought her crop out. In a weird style of posing, She slapped Ruby's wrist in an upright position, and then she moved to Blake and slapped the faunus' hand in a pose that was from a karate lesson, then she slapped Nicolas' with a spinning pose and she made her way to Penny's and in the air, she slapped the wrist of the android, expecting her to yell out in pain.

Glynda stopped in midair, and was not expecting to see Penny unaffected by the slap, so she used the crop again to work. But that didn't work out either, so she rapidly slapped the arm as fast as she could, but it was not even working.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Penny was very confused to see her professor trying to hit her arm.

"I'm trying to hit you, that's what I'm doing!" After failing miserably for nine seconds, Glynda just threw her crop down and then fell down On the floor hard.

"Ow..." She stood up from the floor, "I don't know how you were able to hold your stance like that," The professor said to Penny, "But you were lucky for now." She looked at the three students who were crying out in pain due to the hard slap that the teacher caused. "Stand up now!"

They all did quickly, Nicolas was mad at the professor, "What the heck was that for women!?" He yelled at her, "Do you even know how much that hurt!"

"Don't talk back at me mister!" Glynda shouted back, ready to use her crop again. "I run the place here, so come here on time, or else!"

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me." As Nicolas backed away from the professor, she turned to the students and said, "Class, we have two new students at our school, I would like to introduce to you, Penny, a girl who's unable to get hit by me."

"Salutations everyone, I hope we can get along." The android greeted everyone with a wave of her hand.

Glynda pointed at the next student, "And this is a guy whose name is Nicolas, a guy who is probably going to hate me after class today."

"Now you're just getting on my nerves lady!" Nicolas walked away from the teacher before she could do anything about that remark, and sat down on a seat next to the window. Penny walked to her seat which is right next to Ruby's and behind Weiss' table.

Glynda turned to the class and said, "And without any further interruptions class, let's begin." She took out a book from her desk and flipped a page to find the correct short story, "Ah, here's one that very interesting." As she read the story to the class, whatever it was, the students tried to pay extra attention to it, but who can really do so?

Nicolas was eyeing the teacher, "Whoever decided to hire this girl is a cruel mastermind." He muttered.

Someone tapped behind him, and he turned to see a guy with green hair and muscles. "Hi," he said, "My name is Sage."

"Well, hello Sage, my name is Nicolas but you already know about it."

Sage smiled, "So what brings you here Buddy?"

"I came to this school because it was know as 'the most insane and dangerous school ever existed' so I decided to go ahead and sign up there myself to experience it." Explained the new kid, "But I can already see how insane this school is, and that's her!" He pointed at the teacher who was patiently reading her book, and placing her crop on her desk, "Why would anyone hire this girl!"

"She's very cute to professor Ozpin, she can be a bit...crazy sometimes." Sage covered his face with the book to hide the fact that he was talking, "But imagine how crazy things will get if you see Queen Nora in action."

"From the sound of it, I don't want to know." Nicolas did the exact same thing Sage was doing so they wouldn't be caught, and tried to read, Penny opened her book and then started reading it, but she started experiencing some weird changes already. Her right hand began to twitch a little while holding a page, she became a little worried about this, the twitched hand started ripping the page apart and almost tore it away from the book itself.

'You can't hide it Penny,' a deep voice said in her head, causing her to grip it with her free hand. She was lucky enough the the book was covering this feeling, but Ruby could see it from her desk, 'I will show them your true self.' Before the teacher turned around, Penny grabbed her right twitching hand and it stopped doing it after a second, a red vein was almost shown before vanishing away. She sighed softly and was fortunate enough to not let her true self come out, Ruby looked at the android from her desk and was worried.

"Oh no," she said, perhaps she might be wrong about that thing, it was still coming, but not for now.

* * *

><p>Ozpin's class was pretty normal, he was teaching algebra to everyone in the classroom, but that only made them get bored really quickly, because that was a very bad subject to work with. Weiss was in the same room as Neptune, and she was in the back seat while he was two seats away from her. She was watching him writing down some notes and passing them to his buddies, she was not much of a stalker, but she might've been acting like one for a long while. She was blushing once she had her eyes locked on him, and she became sidetracked as she wrote down her notes on her notebook and then on her desk, but at least she had a good memory.<p>

Her desk was nearly filled with notes, she was thinking about how she could be able to win this guy's heart. "Oh Neptune." She said quietly, "You have no idea how much I love you." She took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note saying she wants to meet him outside of school and talk, Once she finished, she turned it into a paper airplane and threw it out at the blue haired motorcycilist, but someone managed to snatched it out of the air with the end of the umbrella.

Weiss saw this, and gave an angry glance at whoever it was that did it, so she written down her entire letter again and threw it out as a balled up piece of paper. The ball was then grabbed midair by a hand, and she grew angry at the sight of that. Weiss did the same thing, and this time she attached it to an arrow, used a bow to sharpen her aim and shot it all the way to the desk. Even though it was going to succeed, it somehow hit the ground and the hand picked it up, then threw the arrow at the front of the class.

The arrow hit the chalkboard and Ozpin ignored that, the students didn't mind it either. Weiss saw that, and finally stood up from her chair, while writing down her notes, and walked over to the person responsible for that. "Dang it Neo, Can you stop that!" She said right in the face of her rival. Neopolitan wore a coat with pink on the left, brown on the sleeves and silver on the right.

"Hm, this note has terrible words on it." She was not listening to Weiss' complaints, she had one of the notes from the nerdy student and she put them to the side of the desk, she picked up the next one, "And this one has a rippled hole on it."

"Those notes are none of your business!" Weiss snatched them all from the girl's hand, "What are you even doing in this class, you're next door!"

"I thought I'd drop by for a visit to see how this class is doing." Neo smiled sinisterly with her eyes changing color as always, "And everyone seems to be doing well, although i must ask...are you planning a date for Neptune?"

"No, i am not planning a date with him, he's a completely different kind of person since all he does is break the rules, I meant..." Weiss stopped and looked all over the place to see if there was any other boy that looked interesting. "I meant him!" She pointed at Mercury, who was doing nothing, until he heard her.

"Hey, I already have a girlfriend!" He shouted angrily.

"I told you, we're not dating!" Emerald, who was sitting behind him, "Stop thinking that we are!"

"Then how does that explain that one time we kissed under a mistletoe?"

"I-I don't know!" A tap on the head from Ozpin's cane hit Mercury, Emerald, Weiss, and Neo, and stopped their arguing, they all turned to him with a look.

"Children," He said, "I can understand you're having problems with relationships, but there is no need to discuss things like that for the moment, we have better things to do than talk about these things." He returned to the board, and the students went back to their seats, "Neo, go back to Professor Port's class." Neo nodded and left the room, giving Weiss a satisfying look that was meant to taunt her. Weiss stuck her tongue at her, The nerdy student wanted to get Neptune's attention, but all this girl does was constantly interfere with it.

"Why that stupid little brat, trying to ruin my chances." She muttered, she was going back to taking notes, but she took another shot at trying to gain his attention. She wrote down the exact same note and threw it at the target, the paper was on his desk and he picked it up to read it. Weiss fist pumped the air, 'Yes!' She thought to herself and then she was received a piece of paper that was thrown to her face. The paper only said, 'Coco, I'm not falling for that again, okay?'

Weiss let her face fall on her desk and hit it to show a sign of dissapointment. "Come on, I knew I should've put down my name on it."

Ozpin was enjoying this job, he kept writing things on his chalkboard, when he heard a mgojng sound coming from the desk. He put the chalk down and walked to the table to pick up his phone from the shelves, "This is Professor Ozpin of Atlas High, how may I be of assistance-"

"Oz, it's me Glynda!" The female professor's voice had his attention, "I just recently had two new students in out class, and I believe that one do them is evil."

"That depends," The math teacher replied, "Which one do you think is-"

"Dude, it's obviously the guy with the red shorts, those people are always the bad guys!"

"Hey, I heard that!" That sound came from said person with the red shorts through the phone, "And I'm not the bad guy, this teacher does not like me, she hurts people for a living and you allow this?"

"Unfortunately yes Mister Clodfelter." Ozpin grumbled under his breath, "We allow this for some stupid reason."

"Anyways, I also had a new student who somehow knows how to defend herself against my wrist slapping powers." Glynda said, "I have a feeling that she's not what she thinks she is."

"I have a feeling that I should tell you something about her."

"Don't. I'll figure it out by myself."

"She's new here, just make her feel welcome."

"I've been trying to."

"Well, just go back to work and we'll talk once we have lunch, alright?"

"Alright, bye." As soon as Glynda hung up, Opzin went back to the board, only to have it replaced by a picture which had a heart with the words Ozpin and Glynda. He turned to the students who were probably snickering at the sound of that, the professor just left it up there and turned the entire chalkboard around and began to recite the math lesson.

* * *

><p>Inside the cafeteria, there was no one even making so much as a mess, the students were enjoying their lunches and talking to their friends at one of the few tables. The one thing people knew about the cafeteria was the fact that it had magnificent food, such as pizzas, tacos, apples, ice cream and all sorts of random food they could make on a place like this.<p>

"Aww yeah, I'm going to enjoy gym today!" Yang shouted, slamming her schedule down on the table, where Fox, Velvet, Blake and Weiss was sitting. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Oh no, anything but gym." Weiss covered her face with her hands to show a sign that meant that she was deeply worried about this.

"I have a feeling that this won't end well." Blake said, looking at the notes she got from class today, most of them were from Adam.

"Come on you guys, lighten up a little." Yang's encouragement, though much cheerful, was not helpful to them. "It's not going to be so bad."

Blake said, "Unless you're against us in a game of dodgeball, becuase we all know that you're going to just destroy us out in the field."

"Don't worry about that Blake, I'm only out to take down Fox." She pointed at said character, who was standing up from his seat and wandering to the food court to get some apples, but he was indeed blind, so he carried a stick and started hitting everything with it to make noise and hear it.

Fox was sort of like the hero Daredevil, because he had radar sense, or maybe it was sense of sound, I don't know. Anyways he was walking to the counter and picked through the basket of fresh apples, picked one up and then some big guy made him trip and he fell down on the floor, the apple rolling away from him.

Yang started laughing, and she covered her mouth to avoid getting glances about that, it only alerted Velvet. "Yang! He's still trying to walk properly, don't make fun of him!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." As Xaio Long continue to hide her laughter, The bunny faunus helped out her friend and brought him to the table.

"There is no need to laugh at me Yang." Fox replied, placing his hands on the table, "I'm stil trying to work things out."

"Did you guys enjoy your classes so far?" Weiss began to change the subject rather quickly.

"It was okay, I also recieved three more letters from Sun last period." Blake showed the sealed letters that remained untouched.

"They were going pretty well." Velvet said.

Fox nodded his head, and Yang replied, "I had a great time, during math class, I broke an entire desk to prove my worthiness to the professor."

"Yang, you definitely need to take a break from this fighting thing." Weiss said.

"Do you think I would want to have that? It's my life!" The fighter proclaimed, "And Ruby doesn't seem to mind it a bit."

"Yeah, but at least she doesn't have an activity where she can get her butt kicked by so many wrestlers."

"Now you're just insulting me, aren't you?"

"Not really." Weiss started drinking her lemonade.

Blake took a sip of her drink as well, before saying, "Weiss, have you finally asked Neptune to go on a date?"

Weiss sighed heavily, "No, He didn't respond to my notes, and Neo already messed up some of them."

"Isn't she in a different class?"

"yeah, but of course she decided to mess with me today!" Weiss turned her fork in a circle for no particular reason. "But it'll happen sometime soon." She was still determined to get this guy to be her boyfriend and she was planning something new to get his attention, without mistakening her as one of his friends.

"Soooooo, what do you think about the new students?" Yang said, breaking the momentum of the conversation, "Penny and that kid with the red shorts."

"He seems normal, although he really wants to make sure that Professor Goodwitch gets what she deserves." Blake said, "And Penny, she's alright, Ruby seems to be having a fun time with her."

"But Ruby seems to be worried about her, something's up."

"Guess we'll have to find that out in our next class" Blake said.

* * *

><p>It was time for gym class, the most deadliest class of all time. Everyone was gathered in a line at the center of the room, and they were in a military like pose as Coach Junior started walking around all of them. "Attention everyone!" He shouted out to the students, "Welcome to Gym class!"<p>

"I am not going to enjoy this," Ruby whispered to Nicolas, who nodded since he knew what gym classes were like.

Junior said to everyone, "Now before we begin, I would like to tell you that if you just so happen to damage any of the equipment, you will be forced to clean the entire cafeteria and have to rebuild the destroyed equipment with your bare hands."

"Oh come on!" The kid in the red shorts grumbled, "This guy is also crazy!"

"So today, everyone, we're gonna be playing-"

"Dodgeball!" Yang shouted out loud.

"Yang, Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" The coach yelled, and the brawler shut up, "Yes, we are gonna do dodgeball, except..." He got out a white colored ball from a basket, "We're playing it with Volleyballs!" There was a little bit of groans, and some cheers from the students, and the people were excited that they could play something that would most likely cause an injury. "Pick your teams quickly, and we'll begin the match."

"Fox, you and me, against each other's teams!" Yang quickly replied to the blind character, who just nodded.

"Bet you can't hit me on the first round." He was now feeling competitive against his rival.

"We'll see about that!" The two leaders of their respective teams walked away from each other and walked to the side of the gym where they would face each other. Yang's was on the right side and consisted of Blake, Sun, Russel, Yatsuhashi, Coco, Cinder, and Neo. Fox's team consists of Ruby, Penny, Adam, Nicolas, Weiss, Velvet and Roman.

Junior was sitting on the benches, with a heavy shield in front of him just to make sure he doesn't get hit by the projectiles. "Okay, you know the rules!" He said to everyone, "Just try to stay alive unless you're the last man standing, got it? Good." There was only one ball on the line, just waiting to be snatched by one of the opposing teams.

"Round one...start!" The two leaders darted forward to take the object, though Fox had much more stamina, Yang was able to grab the ball much quicker before he could even reach it. Xaio Long took a step back and threw the ball to Fox, who dodged it as it passed near his side, and it ended up being avoided as it clashed on the floor and was being picked up by Weiss. She started running near the line, and she threw it, but all it did was land with a thud on the floor.

"That was just terrible." Roman said, walking next to her.

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Weiss protested, but of course this distraction had been turned into an advantage for the opposing team. Sun grabbed the ball and hit Weiss, causing her to fall on the ground. She was then eliminated, so a large cane out of nowhere managed to drag her to the benches. The ball had rolled itself back to the Xaio Long team, Sun picked it up and looked at Blake.

"Watch this!" He started to show off his moves, and threw the ball to Adam, he knew what to do and he grabbed the ball with both hands.

"Nice try Wukong, but I'm not going to lose." He shouted out to the monkey faunus, who was in a bit of shock to see that he couldn't even get the hit on the target, right before he could argue, he was dragged away by the large cane. Adam prepared his turn and threw the ball out to the enemy, Cinder dodged it as it came at her. "You missed!" She shouted, but then she ate her words when the ball bounce off the wall and hit the firegirl's back.

The ball rolled to Ruby, who picked it and prepared for a big throw. "Get ready for this!" She threw the ball at the wall and it started to go from place to place, trying to hit anything it can, Most of them dodged, but Yatsuhashi got hit by it and was eliminated. Blake was almost hit by it, but with her semblance she remained unharmed, the ball kept going and then it fell on the floor after it completed it's tour around the wall.

Coco picked up the ball and threw it at Penny, she didn't hesitate and she grabbed it out of thin air, Coco Was now eliminated.

"Awesome catch Penny!" Ruby cheered for her friend, but then a ball hit her face and she was knocked out from the game. Fox's team turned to the enemy, to see that Yang had another ball with her allies, now there was three Volleyballs on the field.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Nicolas shouted from behind the android.

"Who said anything about cheating in dodgeball?" Yang threw the ball and the two allies of Fox got out of the way as the balls began to dart forward at them. Velvet gabbed one and threw it at Neo, but instead of her getting hit by it, it went through her and it was revealed to be a mirror of her, that became cracks in pieces and fell on the floor. Yang turned to see Neo, sitting next to the door, and waved at Xaio Long.

"Hey, what are you doing Neo?" She shouted, a ball was going to hit her, but she caught it without even looking, "Are you being a coward?" Neo just stayed where she was and let the fight continue on.

"So, Blake..." Adam said, right in front of the cat faunus and they were near the line, avoiding the dodgeballs that were attacking them, "Do you think we should hang out sometime tonight, or hang out at my house?"

"Do you really think-" Belladonna ducked under a ball that was thrown near her, "That I would want to go out with you on a date?"

"Well, we should probably get to know ourselves better, but it's not like it's a date or-" He avoided the next attack, "anything like that!"

"If you beat me, than I'll accept!" Blake thought that this would not work out, but right then Adam caught the next ball and threw it at Blake, but he faked it and she just rolled out of the way to avoid it, but she got hit in the face by it.

"Now?"

"Dang it, fine!" Blake yelled out in anger, shaking her fist at the Bull faunus, then was dragged away by the cane.

"Hey, that's not cool Adam!" Sun shouted from the benches, The faunus decided to show Sun his taunting face, but right then he was hit by another dodgeball. There was only two people left on Yang's team, and four on Fox's team, but they were not going down without a fight. Roman threw the ball at Yang but she was able to pull off so,etching crazy. She punched the ball without even thinking, and it bounced off it then hit Roman right on his chest while also hitting Fox and then crashing on the wall.

"Yeah, double kill!" Yang shouted, putting her fists in the air. There was only two people left, so the teams were now even.

Penny threw her ball, and dodged one that was almost hit the side of her face. She seemed to be doing alright, but right then she stopped and felt her right hand twitching again, it was now affecting her entire arm, she grabbed it with her left hand and hoped that it would just stop at a moment like this, but it was still going. There was red lines that were like veins and they were about to form into something, before she got hit in the face.

Nicolas was the only one left, he saw that the enemy team had more dodgeballs and they were going to hit him. "Oh no, please don't hurt me!" He cried for mercy, but right then Yang decided to go easy on the guy, and throw the ball softly. It hit him on the head, and he was now eliminated.

"Round one is won by Team Yang!" The leader shouted victoriously, the others cheered for her, and the enemy team was now in desperate need for a new plan, so they all gathered with Fox to talk, Penny, meanwhile, was feeling a little uneasy about herself, Ruby walked over to her.

"Penny, are you alright?" She asked, the android looked at her and backed away from her.

"I'm fine, really!" She lied, but she was exposed because she hiccuped after saying this. "Nothing's wrong!" She hiccuped again.

"Penny, we should get you away from here-"

"No, I'm fine!" Penny pushed away Ruby gently and started to walk away to the center of the field, she was very worried, and she was going to cause that thing to come out. 'It's time to show your true self Penny.' The voice in her head was heard again, Penny didn't fight it, because she couldn't. "Oh no."

"Okay everyone, are you ready for round two!" Junior asked the entire class, everyone (except Ruby, Nicolas, Weiss, Blake and Penny) shouted, "Yes!" Out loud and they began to head to the gym field and the three Volleyballs were on the center, and they were ready for the next round.

"Round two begins...now!" The announcement was made, and Fox, Adam, and Roman grabbed the balls and backed away to throw it at the enemies, Yang and Blake dodged it, but Cinder was taken down by one of them. Yang grabbed one of the balls on the floor,

"Let's light this place on fire!" Yang backed away and threw the ball at Fox's team, the ball headed for it's target, but everyone dodged it and right then, the ball was caught by Penny. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see the android start to act crazy.

The poor android was feeling a mixture of feelings, both good and bad, she gripped her head with her left arm, and she started to let this thing control her mind and body. there was red lines showing on her entire body, and under her eyes, shinging very bright. There was no point in fighting this thing, she just decided to let it control her.

She finally stopped struggiling and just stood there after no results, she still had the ball in her hands and her head was down, the entire group was very curious about this, but Ruby was worrying a bit too much. "Uh...Penny?" Yang took a few steps forward to the petrified girl, "Are you alright-!" She stopped short as Penny suddenly crushed the entire ball with her bare robotic hands, squeezing out all of the air, and then dropping it on the floor without even caring for the damages.

One look into Penny's eyes could say that they were in deep trouble. The android turned to Xaio Long, and revealed that her eyes had changed color from green to red. She cracked a smile on her face, and stood at her position, while others started to back away from her. Her body was being adapted to the situation, some sort of metal-like armor was appearing from her back, and it started to attach itself to the girl, changing her appearance but not entirely, her head was one of the things left untouched by armor, although the eyes were signs of terror, and her body was now coated with the armor.

When she finished with the dramatic change, she still remained on her spot and chuckled menacingly which was a combination of her voice and a different robot entirely.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Ruby muttered, "this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Wait, you know about this?" Nicolas was right next to the red hooded girl, who nodded straight away.

"This thing is a part of her, " Ruby explained, looking at her android friend's alternate appearance, "It was an accident, but they had not known that they put in some sort of computer program from a different dimension, but once they finished, it was too late. They created the first humanoid girl to generate an aura, but also created something far worse. They call this thing...Ultron mode."

"WAIT, SERIOUSLY!" Nicolas shouted, "You mean to tell me that the author guy decided to have a cute robot girl like Penny." He had an icon on his left hand with Penny on it, and on his right hand, an icon with Ultron on it. "To have the mind of a evil robot who sings some song about strings, can fly, be super strong, and have the capability to create havock?"

"Well, yeah?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders at that response, "And they are both related to each other in some way."

"Also, can we call her Penny Prime so that it would make more sense?"

"Sure."

The scene was in dismay, Yang was feeling a little nervous about the situation they were dealing with now, it was them versus one android who was brainwashed by herself. "You got some nerve to interrupt our game!" She shouted out, "And from the looks of it, you're going to lose." She was still acting as strong as she could, not wanting Penny to see the nervous sweat on her forehead.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Penny Prime spoke gently to the enemy team. "All I can see is a group, unable to hold their ground." She was speaking with great words, though the voice was more haunting than the image of the character, she took a step forward, and the group backed away, and raised the Volleyballs up high ready to fire on Yang's command.

"What kind of people can face off against a creation that can't be controlled, even by it's own creator?" She replied, "Perhaps we shall see what I am capable of?"

"Then shut up and fight!" Yang threw a new volleyball at the android, and so did everyone else on her team, the projectiles were heading towards the target, but she had nothing to fear.

"You're so predictable." Penny Prime jumped up in the air, almost to the ceiling and then began to descend down, and she was able to ground pound the floor, and blow everyone off their positions to fall and land on the benches and the ground with a hard thud. Yang got up quickly and turned to the girl. She charged at her, and put up her fist, but the android was able to dodge it and then spin around to kick her back and send her near the door.

Junior decided that this was the best time to look over from his shield and see who's wining, but now there was not going to be any winner because the fight was starting and it did not contain gym activities, sort of. "Hey, what's going on?" He shouted, not gaining anyone's attention. "This is suppose to be dodgeball, not wrestling!"

"Does this look like wrestling to yooooouuu!" Russel was thrown out to the coach and he crashed right on top of him, the shield feel down to the middle of the stage, but not one person picked it up besides Ruby, who got it and ran to the end of the stage, with Nicolas, trying to avoid the damage.

"I will stop you!" Adam and Sun both shouted out, they were able to charge in and throw two real dodge balls at the girl, but she both dodged them slightly moving away, and then when the two Faunuses got close to her, she punched both of them simultaneously and then continued to attack the entire team.

Blake decided to head on in and charge at her, but Penny Prime was not holding her ground because she began to fly and then crash right on Blake, then throw her away like everyone else. Yang was able to get an adjustable dumbbell from somewhere and tried to slam it at the girl, but she was able to grab it quickly. With her quick speed, Penny prime was able to take the dumbbell away and slam it on Yang's face.

It was time for Cinder to take action, "Hey Penny!" She shouted out at the robot, who turned around, luckily for miss Fall, she had prepared herself to use her fire. But unluckily for her, Penny had a new trick up her robotic sleeve. She thrusted her right arm, and some sort of red energy beam came out of the five fingers and stunned Cinder before she had a chance to dodge.

"She can shoot energy out of her fingers!?" Nicolas' response was loud, "No one said anything about that!"

"I didin't know it either!" Ruby was still behind the shield, but the kid with the red shorts grabbed it out of her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do something!" He charged in and was getting very close to ramming the android with the shield, but with both hands, she stopped it from advancing any further. "Hang on, I have a question!" The girl ripped off the shield like it was just a piece of paper and threw it down.

Nicolas decided to say something, "So...my question is, How did you break Captain America's shiiiiieeeeeeeellllllld!" He was easily thrown away by Penny Prime and he flew so high, he crashed right through the wall of the gym.

"What was that?" Ruby yelled out.

"I wanted to know how it happen! What did you expect?" The shouting from the kid was heard, Ruby needed to take action, so she started running there.

"Penny, stop!" The words were not helpful, Penny just turned to the girl, and grabbed her neck, "P-Penny, S-stop this At O-once!" she threw her all the way to the doors of the gym, screaming out for help as she landed on the hall.

* * *

><p>In the offices, everything was going a bit smoothly, nothing bad was happening around the school, exactly what the first day could've been. Some of the teachers were complaining, but there was nothing bad going on for the moment.<p>

Ironwood was lying on the couch, with a newspaper on his face. He had been working for a long while, the damages from yesterday was stressing him out, and while the issues about the school were going to come out, they were still going to have an enjoyable time.

Right then, some alarms were blasting out again, and brighten the entire room with a red glow. Ironwood groaned and got off of his couch to check the security camera, he opened up the monitor and looked through the cameras. The classrooms were good, the halls were fine, the cafeteria was normal, the animatronics were still on the stage, Foxy was nowhere to be seen, that Balloon Boy was still smiling at the Game Area, and that no good Puppet (or was it marionette?) was still in the Prize corner. But when he looked at the other halls, things were not so good.

Yang was seen flying away through the hall as the camera spotted three more retreating people and a flying thing chasing after them, along with a few more people charging after the thing. The headmaster slammed his head on the table, and started muttering things, "Why did this had to happen again?"

He pulled out a phone and put down Glynda's number, "Glynda, are you there?"

"Yes mister Ironwood, how may I be of assistance? If it has something to do with destruction, then I don't want to be involved." She said, rather rudely.

"Uh...well, it is about that, just go to the cafeteria and you'll see."

"Ugh, fine!" The phone was put away and Ironwood was going back to the couch, but right then, he heard some loud jack-in-the-box music. "Oh no, the Puppet's coming!" He rushed to the desk and pulled out a rifle, "Don't put me in that suit! Please!"

* * *

><p>Back at the cafeteria, well close to it anyways, Yang was running as fast as she could to avoid Penny and her altered state. She was now in the room, and saw a few people enjoying the food, "Everbody run, Penny is coming!"<p>

"Uh...who is Penny exackly?" Some guy asked, and right on cue, the villainous robot came flying in and rammed at Xaio Long and crashed at the cafeteria's cooking areas. "Oh, never mind," everyone started running away and hiding away from the fight, Prnny began to attack all of the gym members. Ruby was charging in again.

"Penny, stop this!" She jumped on her back, and the robot did nothing besides throw her away to the tables, the robot fired another round of her energy blasting fingers and hit Roman. Ruby got back up and ran to her friend again, "Penny, enough of this!" She leaped at the robot and they fell on the floor.

The two were now rolling on the ground, "Penny, just stop!" She said while going through the tough concrete. "This is not you, just fight it!" The android had no response to give to Ruby, they both stopped at the center of the room, and she tried to throw an punch at the girl, but she was able to grab it before it hit her face.

"Penny, this has to stop now!" She pleaded, "Please just let this thing go! I need you back!" Ruby was definitely afraid, but she was not even showing it, instead she was showing signs of terror. Penny stopped short, and stood up from her friend.

She took a step back as Ruby got up on her feet, "If that is what you want, then you can have her back." She said, her red eyes glowed in terror, "But just let it be known, that I'll come back when the time is right, I always will." The Ultron mode was wearing off, Penny just let herself close her eyes and the metallic armor detached itself and hid behind her back again, the red lines on her body was disappearing and there stood the normal version of Penny. She opened her eyes and turned to her friend.

"R-R-Ruby?" She was nervous, but that didn't matter as Ruby Immediately hugged her.

"Penny, I'm so glad you're back!" She shouted, "I'm so glad you're back!" All of the students, including the ones who were in gym, were now clapping for joy to see Ruby's robotic friend back to normal, Penny smiled softly and hugged her friend back, she was finally back, but what had happened to her scarred her for now.

"Penny!" Yang shouted, unfortunately for the guys, she was not fine with this. Ruby let go of Penny, and then her half sister began charging at the android, "You're gonna pay!" She was about to punch her but right then someone blew out a whistle, which caused her to stop in midair and turn everyone's attention to the mad gym coach.

"Penny, you are in so much trouble young lady!" He shouted, walking to the android, "You destroyed most of the gym equipment, destroyed my shield, made a hole in the wall, and you completely ruined the cafeteria,"

"Sir, I am so so sorry about this, forgive me."

"I can't forgive you after all of this, you're coming to Ironwood's office now!" The coach grabbed the android's arm harshly, and began to drag her away.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Ruby stood in front of the coach, and halted them from continuing forward.

"Ruby, there's no need for you to join us, this is for Penny only."

Ruby didn't take no as an answer for this moment, she went to the tables and tried to break a chair with her bare hands, "No, I'm coming no matter what!" The chairs were not as hard as she thought it would be, she couldn't break them no matter how much she tried, "Hang on, I'm gonna break it!"

Junior, seeing how that this would be getting him nowhere, sighed, "Okay Ruby, I don't want you to get yourself in trouble, so just come with me." As he led penny away, her friend began to tag along and hold her hand to ensure that they will be alright. The other students stayed where they were and had nothing to do for the rest of the period, it was going to be over in about 20 minutes.

"Well, on the bright side, I now have a date with Blake!" Adam shouted in victory.

"Don't even spread the word out Adam." The cat Faunus replied, "Abd what does that have to do with anything?"

"Alright guys, here I come!" That sound came from Nicolas, he came in from the gym doors and he was in some weird robot suit that had two machine guns on it's side, and a rocket launcher on it's back. "I'm ready for some action!"

"uh, news flash." Blake said, "The action is already over."

"Aw man! I just wanted to use this thing!" The red shorts kid shouted out in anger.

Glynda decided to show up at this moment, and when she saw all of this destruction, she grew mad. She quickly scanned the place to see who caused it, but Nicolas was the only one with a robot suit on, "Clodfelter, you're in so much trouble now!"

"Oh no, I'm getting out of here!" He began to run as fast as he could in that thing and Glynda started racing after him to hit his wrist again, the students just stayed there and waited for class to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was way longer than I thought. Credit goes to elvisfan994 for letting me use his O.C, Nicolas Clodfelter. Thank you very much.<strong>

**Also, I want to inform people about Ultron!Penny. I was inspired to create that idea because Penny is sort of related to Ultron, plus it would make a good combination if they were involved.**

**As before, I will take requests, so feel free to PM me if you have any. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things, send out story ideas, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	3. Not a normal night

**Welcome back to Atlas High, things are off to a weird start alright, I really don't have much to say.**

**this chapter might not be my best, but I had some things I needed to do. please enjoy it.**

**Also shoutout to Guest for supporting this. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own **_RWBY _**in any way, I'm just a fan. All references to any franchises belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: not a normal night.<strong>

After Penny's little transformation into Ultron managed to destroy the gym and half of the cafeteria, she and Ruby were now sentenced to Ironwood's office by the Coach and accept whatever punishment will be awaiting them. The other students were not in trouble of course, not even Russel who was mostly responsible for falling on the teacher, and losing the shield.

After being dragged through some of the halls, they were now inside the office. Penny was forced to sit on the chair and Ruby was supposed to stand right near her to keep her comfortable since she tagged along on this thing. The coach stood right next to her as well, and that was when the Headmaster showed up, but he looked...different. He was in some weird bear suit and his face was not shown through the mask.

"Mister Ironwood," The coach began to say without even caring for the headmaster, "I'm here to inform you that one of my students has been causing property damage! She has destroyed the gym, half of the cafeteria, the walls, the windows, and my shield!" He pulled out a broken shield to his side.

"Did she had red eyes during that experience?" Ironwood's voice was somehow heard through the mascot suit, "Because that would explain things."

"Yes...?"

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." The headmaster said, "Penny, what happened this time?"

"I just...I...It started to control me...I couldn't resist against it." The android replied.

"Ironwood, She just went into Ultron Mode." Ruby said for her friend, "But that's already taken care of, she's fine."

The headmaster interrupted her, "But she still needs to be punished, Penny, You must stay after school and clean up the entire mess you made, with only a broom." If he could move around in the suit, he would get the broom out, but Junior did it for him and handed it to the android, "I don't want you to go crazy again and do something worse."

Ruby asked, "Can I help out too?"

"Alright, since there is no way we can get rid of you from trying to help out." Junior decided to look at the Android, he replied, "Just so you know, you're lucky to have someone help you." He already didn't like the girl, just like Glynda, "I want you two to finish by the time Wrestling club is finished."

"Yes Coach." Penny mumbled, putting her head down in dissapointment.

"Dismissed." The two students got up, and headed out the doorway to begin their punishment. The coach turned to the headmaster, "Are you enjoying this job?"

"Well, not really." Said James, "We just started a new day, and then this happened again!"

"I wouldn't even understand why you would want to keep this job if this is what we're going to be dealing with."

"The students have potential, they need to graduate and become regular citizens," The headmaster moved a little, "But I didn't think these students would be known for their atrocious acts and such, then again we allow antics for a reason."

"also, I want to ask what's with your creation? Why did she had that Ultron thing in her?"

"It was a general msitake from us, and also because the author might think it's a good idea since they are both related." Ironwood said. "But really, she still needs to learn how to be like a human."

Junior replied to him, "By the way, what's with the bear suit?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He suit decided to give up, and the entire thing fell on the floor and Ironwood was finally out of it. That was when Glynda slapeed through the door, carrying Nicolas who was still in the mech suit.

"Mister Ironwood. I have found the one responsible for the destruction of the gym!" She said triumptely, raising the kid as high as she can.

"Let him go, he's not the one. I already took care of it." the gentlemen brushed off himself.

"DARN IT!" She dropped Nicolas on the floor, then pointed at him, "you're lucky this time buddy, but I will get you!"

"Just stay away from me, I don't want you to hurt me!" The student just walked away from the room. The professor left as well, she was probably going to complain about all of her problems in her classroom.

Penny and Ruby walked alone through the halls, the android felt guilty about the little incident she caused. Her friend knew that from the look of her face, there was no point in hiding it. "Ruby..." She said. "Do you think I'm not allowed here?"

"Penny, don't say things like that, of course you do." The energetic friend replied.

"I'm not so sure about that Ruby, It's just like my other school. I caused so much trouble today, I'm not meant to be here."

"That's not true! You do belong here." The girl walked in front of the android girl, "You might not feel welcome here just like everyone else, But you have a place here. I knew how it felt like back in middle school, I felt alone and scared, and got in trouble for my...crazy ways, but Ironwood saw me and offered me a place here."

"What I'm saying is, everyone has somewhere they can go and be apart of, this is our place, our home, our life. All of us are in this together, you belong here, we all do." Penny smiled a little bit, then put her hand over her left eye because it was suddenly acting up.

"Do you really think so?" The android just turned her head around to Ruby, The one eye of Ultron was revealed, but it didn't control her. "Do I belong here?"

"Yes, you do." The girl smiled.

Penny nodded her head, she finally got what Ruby meant, "Thanks, now we should get to work."

"Okay." The two girls headed over to the cafeteria and began to clean it all up.

* * *

><p>The school day had ended peacefully, and now some of the students were beginning to leave the place so they can snuggle in their homes. After what had happened, they were now free from this nightmarish place and werw allowed to do whatever they feel like doing. The Rebels were around the parking lot, where some people were getting the vehicles and driving off somewhere. Sun decided to show up to Neptune and Coco who were sitting on the hood of the vehicles.<p>

"Hey monkey boy," Coco greeted her friend rather rudely, "Where have you been?"

"Please don't me that Coco." Sun said, "I was just seeing what Blake was up to."

"She's going on a date with that Adam guy, don't worry about her." The blue haired said, "Besides he might be better than you."

"Shut up, Blake will be mine!"

"Don't get your hopes up for that buddy." The brunette girl lied down on the front of the car, "But if you want to go on a date for her, you just just ask nicely."

"That did not work out the first time I tried that."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't like you."

"Hey!" The monkey Faunus protested, and was near the verge of attacking his friend, who kept smirking at him.

"Settle down you two." Neptune said, putting his shades up, "Arguing will have to wait for now. Sun, you'll get Blake to love you someday."

"Right, someday that will happen." Neptune's phone ringed and he answered it, "Hello?"

Coco pulled out an energy bar for Sun, then sat down on the ground, "Today was crazy...again. I didn't think Penny would destroy the entire gym because of her crazy mode."

"I think Nicolas is way more crazier than her, he thought of trying to beat her with some robot suit."

"Like that was going to work out."

"Oh, you want to challenge us huh?" Neptune shouted through his phone, "Guess what buddy, I accept your challenge!" He hung up the phone then looked at his comrades. "Guys, we got a new plan tonight."

"Mercury decided that we're not good enough so he challenged us to a race. And that's tonight."

"Why tonight?" Said Sun in question, "Couldn't you make it happen at a thursday?"

"No, we're doing it tonight!" Neptune walked from the hood of the car, "So both of you meet up in the underground racing stadium close to Vale, and we'll show those guys what we can do!" He abruptivyly left the scene and Sun and Coco stood in their usual positions.

"You just asked that question because of Blake, right?" Coco cracked a smile again.

"Yeah, I was planning on watching her tonight." Sun looked at the brunette girl. "But I guess tonight will be fun."

"I'll get somebody to keep an eye on Blake for you." The girl walked away with Sun.

Meanwhile, Someone was watching this conversation from afar. She was in a red colored vehicle and was keeping a close eye on the three, after putting her binoculars away, she turned to her companion who was sitting in a white-colored vehicle.

"Would you look at that?" The one with the red car said, "They're going to have a little fun with The hunters." She pushed her hair back, and put a sinister glare on.

"Sounds very exciting," her twin responded back, "You want to join in?"

"You know I do." The girl put the car in drive, and drove out of the parking lot, the white car began to follow the exact route she was going and was out of sight quickly. No one had noticed the two all day, but tonight, they will be known.

* * *

><p>Blake was feeling a lot worse than in the morning. Besides the fact that she was fine about being slapped by Goodwitch for being late, She was not comfortable with the fact that she had to come to Adam's house for a date.<p>

This was perhaps a normal thing to her, because unlike most people, she's usually been going through a lot of dates with Sun or Adam, and she would always just try to get past them. It was nighttime and she was just walking through a pathway with no one around, but she thought she could hear some wildlife around here, lurking in the shadows of the woods.

She kept muttering about why Adam would have his house somewhere far from society, and how he was able to get to school on time from this point, plus this was perhaps the only house that was there. Adam's home stood at two stories tall, and it was highlighted with the colors of black and red, his symbol was shown on the door of the house. The house could've been seen from afar, but it was covered in trees.

Blake stepped right in front of the door and took a good look at herself quickly. She was dressed in a buttoned up shirt, with jeans and some heels that were nearly as uncomfortable as they said it was. She had a bow tie on her left sleeve, and she sighed heavily about this whole thing, before knocking on the wooden door. The door didn't open immediately, she just checked on her watch which had a cat on it, and taped her foot on one of the steps, and then it opened up.

The person in front of Blake was of course Adam, He still wore the mask, but he had a tuxedo on, which were red and black of course, a rose was in his shirt pocket, and he had a menu in his hand, "Welcome to the Taurus restaurant, where we serve food to people who are Blake Belladonna."

The cat faunus rolled her eyes, "That would explain why you don't get many costumers." She stepped right in and the entire living room consisted of a fancy table with scented candles and a vase with a rose on it. Two chairs were on it, and that was the only thing there.

"Sit down." Adam guided the cat faunus to the seat, and she sat down, "Here's the menu." He handed her the menu.

Blake looked at it and saw only very few things on it, Tuna, sandwich, Lasagna, and that was just it. She put the menu down and had no idea what to eat now because it looked just a bit small. "Adam, you don't have a lot of things on this list."

"I'll just pick for you." The bull faunus took the menu away.

"This might be the most rediculous idea you came up with." Blake said.

"This was the only thing I could come up with that might impress you."

"I'm not even sure you can cook food."

"I've been training last night, I know how to make good food." Adam went to the kitchen and began to cook the meal that they'll be having for tonight. "Well, I can only make three so that's why they're on the menu. And also that's mostly why this restaurant idea was invented."

"I bet Sun has a better idea for a date instead of this." Blake replied, that only made the bull faunus mutter angry things about him.

"He doesn't. Just stay far away from him and he won't bother you." Blake had no desire to stay at the table, and wait for the food to be finished.

"Adam, I'm gonna look around the house a bit," she announced, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all my love." He responded back, Blake sighed after hearing that. The faunus began to walk up the stairs and see what kind of things this house will contain. For a big house like this, there wasn't really much to look at, the rooms on the upper floor were only filled with a bunch of old things, a couch was placed there and was stacked on top of two wooded boxes.

Some other things were around here, such as a couples of roses, placed neatly on vases and on top of the couch and other items of the room. There was a package of gardening tools and some guide about how to make roses, that provided real useful to both Adam and Sun. Blake noticed a ladder heading up to the attic, so she climbed up there to see what else she can find. When she did however, she gave out a surprised look.

The Attic was Adam's room, but it was also a fortress. The entire walls, roof, floor and everything was covered with pictures of Blake herself, filling up the entire room. If anyone saw this, they would defiantly think that this guy was crazy and creepy, Blake found this very unsettling. "Uh...Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me why you have a hundred pictures of me on your room?" Adam heard that, and then rushed from his position to Blake, pulled her down from the ladder and she fell down on the floor.

"You're not supposed to see that!" Adam shouted, then shut the entire attic door, "It's private!"

"I don't even want to say anything about that room." The cat Faunus got herself up and walked away from the attic and back downstairs to the dinner table. Adam still needed to fix some food so she just sat back and waited for a while. She felt like this could go a lot better than it needed to. "Dinner's ready!" Adam brought out a tasty lasagna on the table.

"I did not order this Adam." Blake replied, "And why would you think i would want to have this?"

"I thought you like lasagna."

"I don't." Adam tried to take the plate back, but Blake stopped him from doing so, "But if i have to eat it, then fine." Adam sat right in front of her, and handed her a glass of water just in case. He didn't had his own plate, he just had water as well. Blake only took one bite of the food, and it tasted very good, she didn't say anything about it though since she was trying to get through this date thing.

"Do you like it?" Asked the chef himself, Blake only nodded. "I knew you would."

She didn't know why, but she thought of asking Adam about this whole thing. "Why did you invite me to your house instead of any other place?"

"Those other resturants were not very nice, I figured of making up my own just for you, and i wanted to put my cooking skills to the test."

"I can tell that you're sort of hating this idea earlier."

"I wasn't sure it would work." Adam took a sip of his water, "And Sun had the idea to take you to a resturant before, but i'm not letting him do that." He pushed the vases out of the way to see Blake.

"And how did you find that out?"

"I spied on him and he was telling this plan to Neptune, he said it was going to be fool-proof."

"I was thinking you'd find that plan out by reading his diary." Blake smirked.

"Wait, he has a diary?" Adam said, then started laughing, "Why the heck would he have a diary that's for girls? It's insane!"

"He's still trying to keep things a secret, which is why he had that thing, and he's hidden it in a secret place."

"Tell me where it is, so i can find out why he likes you!" Adam shouted. Blake shook her head, she actually didn't know where Sun was keeping that diary, but she did knew about it a month ago, Sun had hid it so well, even he didn't know where to find it.

"You really don't like him much, do you?" Blake took her sip of water, and changed the subject so Adam wouldn't get all angry about the Sun situation. "Have you heard anything about the twins today?"

"No, why?"

"I'm just asking, they weren't in class yesterday for some strange reason," Blake took another bite of her food, "They're planning something bad for one of us."

"If they are, those people could be in deep trouble at this point." Adam really didn't know much about the twins other than the fact that they cause trouble, but he really didn't care about that for now. He was with Blake, and that was all that mattered to him. "Also, before i forget. Blake, I brought a new motorcycle, it's just in my garden, don't ask how, and it's ready for you."

"You just got it so you can beat Sun, right?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded softly, he felt like he was acting a little bit bad at this point, but Blake was not even believing that, she was just going to be okay with it.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the city of Vale, there was an underground racing stadium which was abandoned for years, it had a crowd of people just clapping out for joy. This is the place where dangerous people duel it out, the place where lots of people come out and have intense fights or races, and the event today was racing. The challengers would be the hunters and rebels, both who were attending Atlas High like everyone else.<p>

The racers were coming in now, the hunters arrived first, and they were driving in their expensive cars that were probably stolen, each car represented their colors. The hunters got out of their cars, and they were consisted of, Dove Bronzewing, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. The crowd cheered for them as they exited out their vehicles and waved out to the audience, Their villanous challengers were just about to show up, the vehicles of the Rebels were now showing up.

"Right on cue." Mercury muttered to Emerald, the Rebels parked their vehicles right in front of the Hunters and stepped out of it. Neptune turned his face to face the one who sent the message to him, he gave out a glare at him, he wasn't the real enemy, Dove was.

As his two companions stepped away from their vehicles, Neptune walked to the Hunter leader, "Hello there Bronzewing." he greeted his rival, "I thought you were busy helping out Queen Nora again."

"She forced me to do that stupid thing," Dove protested. He was mad at Neptune already, "I'm just glad to get out of that job so i can kick your guy's butts."

"We're actually going to do the butt kicking tonight buddy." Coco replied, walking right next to Neptune and adjusting her sunglasses. "You better get out of here while you still can."

"Not by any chance Coco, I'm not going to let you guys win this race."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Sun said, this somehow started to look like a judging contest between the six of them.

"Okay everyone, you can argue with each other later," The main announcer of this event showed up and moved the two leaders away from each other. "For now, We'll get your vehicles at the starting line and you can start." He walked away, and the two teams backed away from themselves, they were not going to lose this race to each other, not now. They all sat in the bleachers, away from each other so they can advise their plan or something like that.

"I didn't think you would want to challenge Neptune to a racing match tonight." Emerald said to Mercury, "I thought you would want to start a firefight."

"A firefight is a little too much for us, we can't just take on these guys like that." The gray haired kid started putting his gloves on.

"I would've picked out something a little more easier for you and me, but i guess you don't want to do easy things."

"Not at all Em, not at all. But i wished would."

The girl started to put on her boots and turned to the leader, "What's the plan?"

Dove said to Emerald and Mercury, "You know the plan, just win, and that's it."

"I hate to say this, but that's nowhere near a plan." Mercury was correct about that, it didn't sound like one nor did it even look like one.

"I don't have much time to make those! i have a lot of things i want to do here!"

Neptune's team of rebels were gearing up for the match as well, Coco decided to ask Neptune something, "Did you talk to Weiss yet?"

"You mean the girl with the white hair, not really, but it seems like she's trying to get my attention for some weird reason."

"Maybe it's because she's interested in you." What Coco said made her smile.

"She's a nerd, and I'm more of a rule breaker, there's no way we can be together, and I'm not interested in her."

"Yeah, right. We'll just have to see about that."

"Guys, we're almost ready." Sun announced, the two other Rebels look at him, and got up to get to their vehicles and start up the race. The vehicles for the Rebels was a blue motorcycle for Neptune, and two racing cars for Coco and Neptune. The other vehicles for the Hunters was two Motorcycle for Emerald, and Mercury, and a car for Dove since he was not well on two wheel vehicles. They were all parked next to each other and were just near the starting line for the race.

"Everyone, welcome to the race" The announcer shouted out, "These two teams will face off against each other and race through the entire city of Vale, be aware that a lot of things will be destroyed here so the police will be coming in case that does happen. But anyways, are you ready to start?" The crowd began to cheer out loud, signaling that they want the race to begin immediately. "Alright, let's get ready to-" he didn't get to finish however because right then, two more cars started showing up. It was the two cars from the parking lot, and the drivers were now moving right next to Neptune's and Dove's vehicles. They pulled down their windows to reveal their faces.

"Thought you could start a race without us?" Melanie replied first, winking at Neptune.

"You thought wrong." Militia said next, waving out at Dove.

"Oh no, why are the twins here?" Coco facepalmed, "No one said anything about this."

"We overheard you guys going to have a competitive race tonight, so we figured it was best to come here and join the fun." The red twin answered out to the girl.

"Well it's not nice for you guys to come, but we might as well just roll with it." Sun replied out to his companions, there was no reason to just stop the race, so they decided to just roll with it and begin.

"Get ready to start racing in 5 seconds!" The announcer shouted as if he wasn't interrupted by the sudden appearence of the twins, all the racers began to face the road in front of them and concentrate on their goal. Win the race and earn the unknown prize, that was it. The rebels and the hunters and the evil twins were ready for this. "Three...Two...One...Go!"

The race began and all of the competitive drivers started igniting their engines and pushed down the pedal, which immediately pushed their vehicles forward and started driving out of the starting lane and onto the road, the crowd began cheering for them as they left the place and start to venture out to the city.

Neptune and Dove's vehicles were the first to lead out, the two sent out a glare of rivalry before they tried to out race each other and drive past them. Dove swelled his car to the motorcycle, but he was able to move out of it's way, then Coco began to ram her car at the back of the enemy's.

Mercury was next to Coco, so he pulled out a shotgun and fired it out, but it only hit the window, and she ducked, then drove away from him as possible. Sun annd Emerald were driving right near each other, and they were nearly able to pull out their respective weapons. A truck was ehad in their way, but they moved out of the way and Sun took the first shot of his gun, but it missed, and then Emerald began to shoot at him as he started decelerating a little to avoid the bullets.

Dove drove the car and he headed right up a ramp and landed right in front of the rebel leader, honking the horn as a taunting move. Neptune for mad and pulled out his pistol, but Mercury drove right next to him.

"How are you doing?" Mercury said wittingly.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." Neptune moved away and tried to get to Dove so he can get him out of the way. Mercury began to follow him, but some bullets hit the road next to him and he turned behind to see Sun coming at him, luckily he fired at him and he drove away from the gun's bullets.

The road was now going right through to a large entrance to a highway. There was about a few civilian cars moving around and were now getting some announcement that a race was immediately taking place right here and they were now beginning to panick.

Gun shots from Emerald's weapon was heard and it hit some of the pedestrian's cars by accident and missed the enemies. The vehicles started to drive away from the civilian's and tried to catch up with each other to fight it all out. Coco pulled a pistol out and shot out at Dove's back window and it broke apart, alerting the driver.

Mercury was driving near Neptune again, but he shot out at him before he advanced any further. Emerald came around to assist her partner and tried to hit him with her gun, it was missed as Neptune started to move away and hide next to a van. Sun was a bit ahead and Coco was able to drive right next to them.

"We got to shake them off!" She shouted out to the monkey faunus.

He replied back, "Don't worry, I got this!" He took something out of his seat and got out a rocket launcher...wait what?

"What the-" Coco was stunned, "Where did you get that!?"

"I got it from Queen Nora, don't ask how it went!" The rocket fired out to the hunters, it only hit the ground but it was good enough as Mercury was launched off of his motorcycle from the explosion and he landed on Emerald's vehicle, (somehow).

"Hey, get off of my bike!" She shouted out, alarmed by her partner's Presence. "I'm trying to shoot something!"

"Well you could use another hand!" Mercury fired out a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at Sun, "Get that guy, he has a rocket launcher!"

"I'm already on it!" Dove started driving near Sun, and he rammed the side of his vehicle to his, the car was almost going off course but luckily it stayed on the road and went back to it's previous postition. Now that it was alerted to Dove's car, he tried to get ahead of him so he wouldn't fight back.

Melanie's car was way behind the race, she was just watching the entire thing from her vehicle's perspective not wanting to get hit by any of the cars in front. "Militia, get ready to attack." She said through her Walkie-talkie, the word, "Affirmative" was heard after she said the command, and that was all that was needed.

"Dove, you might as well go ahead and activate "Wings mode." Emerald shouted through her earpiece.

"Okay, This is gonna be so cool." The driver, Dove, pressed a button on his car, and right then the side of the vehicle began to bring out two aerial wings. There was rockets being used as boosts to accelerate him upwards and now Dove's car was flying.

"Okay, that's just cheating!" Neptune shouted all the way form the ground.

Dove honked his horn again, and began to shout at the blue haired driver, "Hah! You can't beat me now Neptune because I can fly!"

"That's only because your name sounds like a bird!" That was actually correct, no one will ever understand why.

"Too bad!" Dove started flying and was not looking at the road until it was too late. He crashed right through a highway bridge and went through it, the car started to lose control of itself, and fly straight down somewhere, never to be seen again until it goes in the repair shop.

"That didn't go as I thought it would." Mercury thought to himself, not expecting such failure in the span of a few seconds. "I told you that was a bad idea Emerald."

"He wouldn't shut up about being able to fly okay?" The two partners were not going to bicker around, because they needed to take care of the Rebels, and quickly because they were heading very close to the city, right then their course was interrupted when a car started crashing their side of the motorcycle and making them go off their motorcycles when they crash on the side of the highway, and start falling down.

"Yeah, the hunters are-" Coch shouted this out in victory, but right then more gun shots were trying to take the rebels down, she turned her head to see Mitilita's vehicle coming and this one had a gun on the side of the hood, and we're trying to hit the rebels.

"Aw come on!" Sun shouted, "We're dead now!"

"No we're not!" Neptune started driving on ahead and the five drivers were now in the small districts of Vale, everyone around the place was backing away from the race and now things were going to take a much more different turn when the streets kept getting crowded with a lot of cars.

Melanie's car was trying to catch up with Sun's and Coco's so they kept driving around and headed through one part of the street. Melanie's car had a gun mounted on all of a sudden, and it fired out at Coco's car, she ducked as the bullets started flying. She pulled her pistol out and fired behind her to get a shot, and it broke through Melanie's windshield.

Sun was trying to get through as much traffic as he could, and that was one of the big problems he had to face since there was no one even trying to shoot at him. He had his vehicle maneuver through the cars, but he didn't know where he was heading, because he immediately crashed right through a small building and came out of it with the car unscathed.

He had realized that he had crashed through a donut shop and a few of the donuts were on his windshield, and so was someone, and by someone, it was Professor Peter Port. "Ahh!" Sun shouted, "Professor, what are you doing here!?"

"I was trying to get some food, what else did you expect?" Peter screamed as loud as he could.

"You're not supposed to be in this chapter, get off!" There was no use trying to get him off, because the car began to drift pass a vehicle and avoid it. The big guy was getting in his view, so he said, "You know what, just get in!" Peter gripped as hard as he could on the vehicle and moved his way to the right side of the car, Sun used his tail to navigate the wheel, and he opened up the door for The professor to get in and sit down.

"Enjoy the ride!" Sun began to focus on the road again.

Meanwhile Coco was relentlessly being hunted down by Melanie and her guns, she was almost hit by it three times, "Neptune, can you come assist us or something?" She shouted through her earpiece.

"I'm busy right now!" He shouted back and then went dark when there was more shots being heard.

"Sun, do you read me?" Coco said to her next contact, "If you can, I have a problem!"

"I have one too!" Sun said back, "I have a professor right in my vehicle now!"

"Why is he there!?"

"I don't know, please just help me out!" Coco's vehicle was confident let passing by Sun's, but right then Melanie's vehicle began to tear down the chocolate-colored car, the driver had no choice but to get off of it.

"Sun, get ready to have another passenger!" Coco took out a knife and opened up the passenger door, then she got off her seat and jumped to Sun's vehicle. She bright down her knife and it hit the hood, she grabbed onto the vehicle, and pulled out a gun with her free hand to shoot at Melanie's car. Despite moving in a vehicle earlier, she couldn't get the shot at all.

Coco got over the top of the car and got to the other side of it, she opened up the passenger door, "Mind if I join?" She said, smiling a little.

"Not at all." Sun let his friend get in the car with him, and she shut the door before more gun shots could reach them. "We have to get her off our tail."

"Let's just drive away and make sure we get ourselves lost in the traffic, that way we can-"

"Excuse me?" Professor Port said, interrupting the two, "Can you put on some music?"

"No! We're trying to-" the car was suddenly hit as a truck appeared out of nowhere and crashed on the side of the car and sent it rolling off to the street, completely destroying itself and missing all the other cars that were in it's way. The car stopped rolling and it hit a wall and it was upside down completely eliminated from the race, if they could call it that anymore.

The two drivers (and the passenger) was still alive because of their aura, and they were dazed after going through that crash, Sun opened his eyes and looked around to see who ever it was that hit them, but he couldn't find them, so he took off his seat belt and opened up his door to exit out of his car. Coco followed along and started to breath heavily.

"are you alright?" Sun asked, and the beret wearing girl nodded, she was so exhausted after this whole thing, when she looked around, she saw that everything was on fire, including some of the fire hydrants, except for the street though, otherwise it would be weird.

Neptune showed up right past the fires, and he looked very dirty, there was signs of dirt on him, and he was feeling very very angry.

"Hey Neptune, what happened?" Coco and Sun got to him, "Was everything going well?"

"Oh it was fine." The blue haired leader said, "Until my motorcycle transformed into a robot and then started attacking some other robots and are now causing huge explosions for some reason!" To prove his point, an explosion gone off in the middle of nowhere.

"I guess we lost."

"For now, but next time, the twins will pay!" Neptune put his fist up in anger, "they will pay!"

"Okay, take it easy there buddy." Professor port said, still in the upside down car. Neptune noticed him.

"Uh, can you explain why our teacher is in our car?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, and a converstation about Sun's possible plans, Blake was going to leave.<p>

"Adam, I enjoyed the night." She said to her friend, "Thanks for that." She looked at the bull faunus and he smiled at her.

"Glad you enjoyed it Blake, I've knew that this plan would work." He walked a bit closer to Blake and kissed her lips, she kissed back and kept this going on a little while more. Blake felt quite alright about this, she didn't need to get past a date quickly, but then again, she still remembered that she was not even close to having a relationship with a boyfriend, whether it's Adam or even Sun.

She backed away from Adam and forced herself away from an incoming hug from him. "No...Please." She said, "Adam, I don't want to be in a relationship, i told you before time and time again."

"But Blake, we're perfect for each other, everybody wants us to be together." He said.

"Not everyone, I'm still not sure." Blake looked at him, "I don't want to be in love with anyone. Sorry."

"Okay...I understand, sorry." Adam nodded his head in disappointment, he hugged Blake and opened the door for her and she left the house, giving him one last look and then getting away from the house. Poor Adam felt a little guilty for giving Blake a kiss, and Poor Blake felt terrible for turning him down, but it was what they did now, it was her thing.

Blake started walking away and she stopped right near the woods, she turned her head around and looked up at a tree. "Nicolas, the date's over."

"How did you noticed me?" Nicolas was upside down from the branch and he had a recording camera.

"I notice a lot of things." Blake left the woods and went away, leaving Nicolas with everything he needed to know. Blake didn't drew a smile on her face, she just kept walking away to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me a while to do, but I hope it's good enough. I thought of the idea of Blake having a static relations ship with both Sun and Adam, since there are both perfect for each other. She's still not having them as a boyfriend though.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things, submit your ideas, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	4. Nora returns

**Welcome back to Atlas High. I'm very sorry about my absence lately, there was so much things I was doing, but I'm going to get back to this story.**

** Also, now I will also accept crossover ideas for this story, since some things will bee appearing from different series and such. Thanks for waiting, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****any franchises that are mentioned or shown, they belong to their respectful owners. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_Nora returns_

After an entire week had passed since Atlas High was opened, lots of things were going off to a slow start. There was an increase in absences and a lot more trouble to be found around the school because of the students, luckily they were still trying to act like civilized students and get their homework done, except their homework usually gets destroyed one way or another.

Due to things being destroyed and being replaced by so many things, it was a wonder why this school was still open after all of that. There would be more new students approaching, but the professors weren't ready to deal with them just yet, and after the cafeteria got destroyed during the weekend by some weird thing, they weren't planning to have any more new students until it is absolutely necessary.

Neptune was feeling a bit tired today, he was dragging his motorcycle to the school and it had a flat tire in the back. The reason why is because it was shot at during a race last night and it ended up costing him the race against Coco. He had been angry for a while and he couldn't find a replacement wheel for it. He barely attracted anyone's attention since vehicles in schools were practically normal, but one of them was looking at him with a blushing face and heart eyes.

Weiss was suddenly around the place and she was in a chibi form, she began to notice Neptune and started floating around the place. "Oh Neptune, you'll notice me one day." She said creepily to herself, "You will notice me." She began to hover away from the blue haired and followed him as close as she could. Despite that this weird behavior that she was acting affected her, she was not going to give this chase up.

Blake was around watching this, and she grabbed Weiss immediately as she passed by and she transformed back into her normal form. "Hey, I was only going to talk to him!"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to talk to someone who stalks him almost all the time." The cat faunus replied. She looked away from her book and looked at her nerd friend.

"I don't stalk him, I just follow him around!" The white haired girl denied, "He doesn't mind it one bit."

"I already told you that he might not be interested in you because you don't have any of the skills needed to ride a motorcycle or even a car." Blake had a tough point right there. "Sun told me this."

"Whatever sun just told you was a lie, a complete lie!"

"So did he also lie about your collection of Neptune action figures?"

"What, H-how? Ugh!" Weiss just groaned, Blake somehow knew where to get the information she needed, this only made Schnee angry about this, "Just stay away from my plans, I'm gonna make him love me by the end of the week, you'll see!" She stormed off, hoping to find Neptune again and stalk him to his classroom, Blake just stayed with the crowd and noticed Yang coming.

"Hey Blake, did you see Weiss come by?" She asked, smoothing out a bit of her hair.

"Yeah, she's still thinking that Neptune would love her."

"She's definitely turned into a Yandere at this point." Yang was right about that.

"She doesn't think so, but just wait until Valentine's Day happens, then she'll go way crazy." Blake returned to her boring book as always, leaving Yang to go out to class sso she wouldn't be late. Just then, there was the sound of some car horns coming to the school, this attracted everyone's attention and they turned to face it.

It came from a regular vehicle that halted to a stop once it stepped foot on the sidewalk, the front of the car had a crown on it, and some medieval-like things on it, featuring two lances on the side of it. Apparently, everyone knew who it was, and they were right once two familiar faces stepped out of the car, and revealed themselves.

Nora Valkrye was back, and she had dressed up in her school uniform with a crown on her head, she still had that golden staff in her hands and it glowed as the sunlight shined on it. Her assistant, Ren, was also back, and he had himself dressed in the uniform, but he had two belts on it and it had two pistols on it. He had worn a silver crown on his head.

He brought out his microphone, tapped on it to get everyone's attention, and spoke, "Attention all students of Atlas High, For those of you who forgot about us for a whole week, we're back and we're ready to take over the school."

The microphone was handed over to Nora, "That's right, me and Ren are finally back after being neglected for a while, this time, we will win the Ironwood throne and free the school from the villainous Ironwood."

Speaking of Ironwood, he coincidentally showed up in his pajamas and he had a coffee mug in his hands. When he saw a car parked on he sidewalk and Nora near the vehicle, he realized what was happening. "Aw not again! Nora, I told you there is no need to try and rule this school!" He walked around the car and face the queen.

"Well, if it isn't the most evilist villain in the school, Ironwood, the creator of evil nightmares." Nora taunted the headmaster Immediately, point her her finger at his chest, "Never thought I would see you here with your cute pajamas."

"I barely had time to change, I overslept."

"Headmasters don't oversleep, so you shouldn't be one at all." Ren butted in on the conversation, "But we don't oversleep!"

"That's only because no one else ever does oversleep!"

"Except for me." Blake shouted.

"Quiet Blake, you're not involved in this argument!" Ironwood shut the cat Faunus up and turned to the two enemies, "I do not want you two to do something stupid and try to take over the entire school, you'll never do it!"

"Yeah, well I have an army coming to the place at lunch time, you won't defeat us!" Nora smiled, and shoved the headmaster out of the way, "Come on Ren, let's go!" The two headed in and the students went back to their normal ways and this only left one student to worry about this.

Pyyrha Nikos, the master of polarity, was worried about this army that Nora was going to bring, this could cause a lot of problems. She had a bad feeling that this could be a big problem for everyone. If the two complete their mission, then they were going to be causing a lot of trouble, she needed to stop them , but not alone.

* * *

><p>Down at the gym, there was a training room that was being used for people to train for their fight against their evil rivals, the room was now being used by Yang, and Penny. The Xaio long girl was punching a sand bag and the android was holding the bag to see how much tough the girl can be.<p>

"So, Penny what do you think about the school?" She asked, pulling off punches against the bag very quickly.

"This school is very wonderful, although can I ask what is with some of these people?" The android was indeed curious about this place, seeing as there was so may crazy things going on around here, "there are a lot of things going on and they've been damaging the entire place."

"That's sort of how we live our lives, we usually don't get this crazy in school, but this is our life, we do lots of things with no regrets." Yang pulled off an uppercut move against the bag, and then punched it again by the side, "And I'll admit that you're just like us, you do crazy things with no regrets."

"That is not true, I do regret so many things like that on most days, especially back at my other schools." Penny said, "I can do a lot of crazy things, but even...the other version of myself can act even more crazier, although mostly deadly."

"I don't think deadly is what I think about when I hear crazy things." The blonde girl used her shoulder to attack the bag, "Ruby is crazy, Weiss is crazy, a little too much, Blake is a little crazy becuase she's having a lot of problems with the fact that everyone ships her with Sun and Adam, and I'm crazy becuase I end up fighting a lot without even taking a break for one day."

"But why would Blake just reject those two faunus friends if they are meant to be together?"

"That's complicated, waaaaayyyyyy too complicated in my opinion." Yang had began to pull off an ultimate punch, and she hit the bag so hard, it would've sent it flying if Penny didn't hold it back with so much strength. "Great, hopefully Junior doesn't notice this."

"Do you think I could try and hit one?" Penny asked, and walked right near one of the other punching bags.

"Sure, why not?" Yang had no idea what Penny was about to do, the android stood right near the bag and stepped back to make her fighting stance. After taking a deep breath, she punched the bag and immediately made a hole right on it.

Penny saw this, and backed away, "Oh Dust, I'm so sorry!" She said, already feeling worried and trying to cover the hole up with the cotton that had fell out of it. "I didn't know that would happen!"

"Don't worry about it, it happens to me all the time." Yang moved the bag away and turned out the android, "Also, Can I ask you something?" The android nodded, "What were some of the academies like, were they more crazier than this school?"

"Not really, it seemed alright, although one of them had weird uniforms that had stars...I believe and they were evil."

"Oh, that's just what I needed to know." Yang stepped one the boxing arena, and stood on one of the sides, "How about you try and give me a punch?"

"You want me to try and beat you?"

"Yeah, give me your best shot!" Yang was ready for this, Penny got in the ring, and their small fight was going to begin. The Xaio long girl began to crack her knuckles and smiled with a hard look on her face. Penny just stood there and didn't moved an inch until the bell rung and their fight started.

"Here I go!" Yang rushed to her robotic opponent and sent out a punch to her, but Penny caught it at the last second, then as she left a shocked Yang in worries, she slammed her down on the other side of the ring and broke half of the platform. The android backed away and saw what she did, there was a bit of her Ultron side on her face.

"Sorry." She said, tapping her fingers.

"T-that's alright." Yang was feeling a bit dazed from that attack, and could barely move from the impact the android made, they would have a lot of explains to do about this. Penny just brought the Xaio Long girl up on her feet and moved her away from the ring, then set her down next to some chairs. "That was really rough Penny."

"I guess I should've told you about how tough I am."

"No, you're just gonna tell me that so that I can train harder." Yang leaned over her chair and started taking off her boxing gloves. "Now I'm sure no one can ever beat you in battle."

"Almost everyone." Penny said, the two girls noticed Jaune walking by the halls, so they waved at him, "Hi Jaune."

"Hi." He said back, and started to go up the stairs, but right then he was suddenly not moving the way he wanted to. He was being dragged by some unknown force and was heading the opposite way, he notice this but he was not worried about it one bit, because once he finally stopped moving, Pyyrha showed up next to him. "Hi Pyyrha."

"hi Jaune," she greeted back, "Sorry i should've alerted you before I did this." The magnetic girl smiled, "I might ask why you were wearing armor on your uniform, But that's not important, I need you."

"What's wrong? Is it about Nora and Ren?"

"Correct, she's planning something big." She explained, "She's bringing an army of some kind to take over the school and if that does succeed, we're dead. So I want to stop them."

"And this means, that you're gonna ask me for my help?" A simple nod is what Jaune got, "Do you know how much trouble that could cost us?"

"No, but I think that if we do fight them, then they won't mind one bit." Pyyrha knew that this could be perfect for the two to finally overthrow Nora.

"I know I don't like these two, but I don't think we need to fight them." Jaune said, "besides, they have an army of evil things coming here so I don't want to get involved. Sorry." He turned to leave, but of course he had stopped short. Pyyrha was dragging him back to her.

"You know, I'm not gonna take that as an answer." The polarity girl smiled, and faced the blonde kid again, "We're gonna take them down and their whole army, but I need your help in order to do so." This caused her friend to sigh, knowing full well that he can't ignore this.

"Okay, but if we do get in trouble, I'll blame it on you." He said, the girl nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch then, oh and don't forget." Pyyhra took something out from the side and handed him a katana, "You'll need this." She then left Jaune and he just stood there, looking at the sword he now acquired, he was very unsure about this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Headmasters' office, Ironwood was requesting a meeting with the professors, only Ozpin was here, and next to him was a laptop with Glynda on it. She as feeling sick after catching a cold yesterday, and she was in bed having a thermometer in her mouth, and an ice pack on her head.<p>

Ironwood showed up, and he wore a general's hat, and a shield on his side. "Attention all available professors," he said, "I have requested this meeting to inform you that one of our biggest enemies have returned, Nora Valkrye."

"As we know, she has informed most of the school that she is bringing an entire army to destroy us, and replace us. The only problem is, we don't know what kind of army she's bringing."

"James, I know that you're worried about that, but she will not cause a lot of harm to us." Ozpin said.

"That's where you're wrong!" Glynda shouted, and coughed twice, "She is going to get rid of us, and she will be able to win at this point."

"She's just a student, there's nothing wrong with that,"

"Then explain the incident with Penny?"

Ironwood continued without interruption, "Both of you, Nora is strong and determined to win, but we need to make a perfect plan to defeat her once an for all so she won't do something more stupid that last week."

"How about we expel her?" Glynda said, smiling at the though.

"We can't expel students, because we don't have any rules about that." James remained the wrist attacking teacher, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, then how about we-"

"don't even think about getting our own army to take her down." After that response, the sick teacher shut up. "But I think there is a better solution to fight her."

"And what would that be exackly?"

"We will call in a missile strike and target them and BOOM! They're gone!"

Ozpin helpfully replied, "But that would mean destroying the school in the process, and having us rebuild the damages."

"Dang it, you're right Oz, we need another plan then." Right before The headmaster could even say anything else, the door opened and Ren showed up, alerting the teachers to his presence. "What the? Ren, you're not supposed to be here! We're planning to take you and your crazy friend down, so get out!"

"Sorry, I'm just going to use this room for a couple of minutes," he said, "so can you please step out for a minute and I can do what I need to do?"

"No, just get out of here before we attack you with weapons!" James got out a baseball bat and Ozpin had his cane so they can fight the kid with the pony tail, "We'll give you ten seconds before we attack!"

"I only need one," in a flash, Ren pulled out a tranquilzer and fired at the two, knocking them down to take a quick nap. After that, the kid out his gun away and looked at the small laptop Glynda was on, "You'll just have to guard these guys for me."

"Hey, what kind of joke is this!" The teacher began to shout in rage, "You better not try anything funny mister, or else I will come to the school immediately and hit you so hard that you won't be able to walk for months!" Those angry shouts were ignored, as the student moved the laptop near the two unconscious teachers and walked over to the large computer to set up the master plan.

"Nora, I'm hacking the master computer," he said through his communicator, "What do you need to me to do?"

"Look up any powerful enemies that can be useful." She ordered, making her companion follow her orders and searching for the correct enemy type. He went through a secret file and saw a list of different enemies, there was a bunch of them that would be proved useful to be their army, and make them unstoppable. He finally found a good type and selected it.

"Okay, now just make them follow all of my orders." Ren understood and typed down something on the keyboard and gave that enemy the specific command, it started showing up on the screen within seconds.

"Now how many of them do you need?" Ren askedhis friend.

"How about all of them!"

"Whoa! Isn't that a little too much for an army, plus I don't think we should even try putting an entire species in this thing."

"Fine, let's just include about fifty of them." Nora sighed, falling to get at least a few more than that.

"Nope, we can only get thirty-five, but if that's okay with you-"

"just include that, it sounds good in my opinion anyways." Ren finally typed dowm more things on the computer and pressed the complete button (why is there even one on there?), then he shut the computer off

"the setup had been complete, I'm returning to your position now." He said.

"Alright, this is gonna be awesome!" The student left the office and just left the regular laptop on, only he didn't notice That Glynda was no longer on it.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunchtime, the most normal activity ever, everyone was going go habe a good meal with their friends, but they knew something bad bad going to happen today. Nora was going to bring her army here at some point and she would be able to rule the school unless someone was brave enough to stop her scheme.<p>

Pyyrha had been taking small bites of her apple, feeling a lot more nervous about the enemies. She had gripped her katana so hard, and atarted breathing heavily. She did know that this should be easy to beat, but it couldn't be when Nora's involved. "How tough could this be?" She said to herself, she looked around the cafeteria to see Jaune having lunch with Scarlet.

She realized that he also had his katana out in the open, no one even bother to confiscate it for good reasons. He actually seemed to be doing alright, but it was probably because whatever Nora could be planning, he realized that it wasn't very serious.

Nikos saw at a distance, a person with a crown on her head coming their way. She got up from her table and walked over to Jaune's. "Jaune," she instantly said without even greeting the others on the table. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Jaune asked, then when he saw someone with a crown coming, "oh, right." He got up from his chair and stood rights next to his friend as the crown wearing student turned to the duo. Nora had worn bronze armor, and she had a staff that was coated in gold and Jewelry, next to her was Ren dressed in a leather jacket.

The two villanios students were not expecting someone to get in their way at this moment, but they were okay with this threat. Nora smiled, and said, "Well, if it isn't Jaune Arc and Pyyrha Nikos? Never thought I would find you two here trying to stop me."

"Give it up Nora, whatever army you're going to bring," Pyyrha shouted, pointing her katana at the enemy, "We're going to destroy them and end your evil plans."

"Is that so?" The evil girl replied. "Because according to Ren, I have a big army that you won't be to stop. It's so big, you can't fight them."

"We'll just have to see about That!" Jaune shouted, the little argument had everyone's attention turned towards them, "Now where is your army?"

The answer to that question came from the sound of a car horn, and then all of a sudden, a car came right through the cafeteria building and crashed down on the place, only hitting a few people and giving them very few injuries, but they weren't killed. The car was completely busted from being thrown a few feet away, the only question was how that happened. Everyone started to panic and run away after that car crashed through the building.

Nora remained in her stance, and smiled. She knew that getting this army was worth it. Both Pyyrha and Jaune were slightly confused as to what kind of army was brought to this school, and it certainly didn't sound like regular students. The next vehicle crashed somewhere near the school, only destroying a part of it's gardens.

"Uh...Might I ask what army you brought?" Jaune finall replied to the evil students. Nora didn't answer, because Ren said it for her.

"We brought the most deadliest threat ever created." He too had cracked a smile, then brought out one of his guns, then he whistled out for something to appear. All of a sudden, four large fingers were present and grabbed a part of the wall behind the bad students then let go of it to send it down to the ground below.

A large hand was opened up, and Ren jumped on the palm of it, and was whisked into the air. The two fighters were now utterly worried about this threat, they weren't facing off against a regular army, that's for sure, they were facing a big threat.

"Arc, Nikos, I want you to meet my future servants and my army." Behind Nora, the rest of the wall broke off and revealed a gigantic human-like figure. It grabbed Nora and placed her on top of it's head, the thing was revealed to be a Titan.

"What?" Nicolas (who had somehow made his way to this scene), shouted from behind a table, "How the heck did you get those!? That's from an entirely different series!"

"Don't even ask how, anything is possible in Crossovers." Nikos said to him. The large Titan had started to descend downwards and the students jumped out of it's way before it crashed on the floor. The magnetic controlling student looked at the horizon to see a whole bunch of other Titans, nearly the same size and wandering very slowly all over the place.

The Titan Nora was on began to walk away from the school, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" the evil student shouted out and laughed out loud to signify that she was acting very evil.

"That's it Nora," Someone busted into the cafeteria, it was Glynda and she was dressed in a scarf, a large coat and wore a cap on her head. "I know you and Ren were planning something, but I'm gonna get rid of your plans once and for-" the teacher stopped when she looked out the broken wall to see the Titans wandering around, she dropped her crop and then started fleeing to the door, "If you need me, I'll be in Academy City, good day!" She said before leaving.

"Coward!" Nicolas shouted out, but on the bright side he was glad that she was no going to be here anymore, at least until this thing is over.

"Okay, we're dead." Jaune said, "It was nice knowing you Pyyrha."

"Jaune, we're not gonna die, we're going to take down Nora and win this fight." Nikos protested against the partner's words.

"And how do we do that exackly?"

"Don't worry about that, I got someting." Nicolas came in and brought something for the two, he held out in his hands a pair of shoes that were coated in silver-like color. "These are jet pack shoes, I could only afford to buy two pairs, Don't ask, But you should wear them to defeat that girl."

"Thanks" Pyyrha put the shoes on then waited for Jaune to finish up his before finally looking at the threat, "Now let's go stop Nora." The shoes activated and she started to fly off into the fray, Jaune started to follow along and flew over to face her.

"Good luck out there! And don't die!" Clodfelter waved to the two, then started to head over somewhere to get some backup.

For some reason, Nikos and Arc somehow knew how to fly with these things, despite only hearing about this now, they began to soar through the cloudy sky and then come close to their opponents, "here we go!" The two started to get close to the Titans, Jaune made the first move and slashed his katana at the back of it's neck and it began to fall down after that direct hit.

Pyyrha went next as the Titans were now alerted to their presence, she flew right behind one and slashed the weak spot, then flew away from it. One of them tired to slam it's fist down, but she avoided it and then sliced the weakness instantly. Jaune was darting through one of them and almost got hit by an arm, but he just ended up getting past that and then killed it. Another Titan was about to attack, but suddenly it was moved aside as Ren showed up.

Ren also had the jet powered shoes and he had two guns to face off against the two students. Pyyrha turned to face him, Jaune said, "Nikos, go after Nora, this one is mine!" The magnet-controlling girl nodded and flew off to the horde of the Titans. Ren smiled and fired off one of his pistols.

Jaune easily swung his sword and the bullet was sliced in half, another bullet was shot and was sliced again. Ren decided to fire three more shots from both guns, but Arc was able to swing his weapon and take the projectiles down without even breaking a sweat, Ren tried to pull his trigger, but the guns were out of ammo, so he threw them away and charged right at Jaune.

Pyyrha was avoiding most of the Titans that were coming her way, she hit one on the right, then boosted off of it, and slashed another one before doing the same thing. She flew above one Titan that was too slow to react to her appearence, she finally saw Nora on top of one and headed up to her.

"Nora, your plan ends now!" She shouted, the queen noticed her and smiled.

" you're not going defeat me Magneta, Victory is already mine."

"When did you decided to call me that?"

"Just now!" Nora spun her staff around and let Pyyrha fly to her, right then she swung it and it was blocked by Pyyrha's katana. They both swung their weapons at the same time and blocked each other's while doing so, then one of them tired to slash from above and it was avoided at the last second.

Nora spun around and hit Pyyrha's face with the staff, it only caused her to feel a little daze and get her back on the fight. She charged again and slashed the staff down on Nora, but she blocked the attack with the staff then kicked her and hit her again. Nikos saw the next attack coming so she used her polarity skills and it stopped in midair. The stafve as spun around, and Nora let go, then it just hit her face as payback.

Jaune and Ren were soaring through the sky and bumping into a bit of Titans. The ponytail guy threw the blonde kid near a Titan, but he used his boosts to slam into Ren and hit one of the titan's head, then Ren kicked him off. Jaune punched the guy and the next punch was caught and hit in the face.

Ren pushed him off and started to use his boosts to try and ram against Jaune, but he avoided it and Ren ended up hitting a titan's back. The evil giant turned around to face the enemy, but Jaune flew around and slashed the neck, before headed towards Ren again. He started to slash his sword down, but Ren grappled the hilt and then used his shoes to fly down to the rocky ground of the earth and they almost hit it as they split up and avoided making an impact.

Ren pulled out another gun behind him and shoot at Jaune, but he avoided it and started flying around the enemy and then tried to swing his sword again. But Ren was waiting for him and blocked the arm and hit his face, the katana was dropped down to the ground, and now the blonde kid was only able to fight with his fists.

He punched Ren's face and kicked him away from him, then the servant of Nora tired to shoot him but the gun was out of ammo at just the right time. He kicked his knees instead and then kicked his face again, Jaune backed away from that attack. He ran out to him and punched his chest to make him back up, then he grabbed the katana and slashed down at Ren, but right then he put his hand out in front of the blade, and with his semblance, he punched Jaune and he was thrown back.

Pyyrha was attacking Nora and she was doing a very good job at defending herself. Nora used her staff and it was very effective, causing the hand to let go of it, and let it fall down at the ground. Pyyrha now had to get out of the staff's way as it tried to hit her in any ways, she grabbed the end of it, and then tried to take it out of her enemy's hands, but she had a tough grip. The two had no idea what they were doing when they were moving around, because they both slipped off the head and started falling down to the ground a few feet away.

Nora had jet pack boots (somehow) and this time she got the advantage and flew down to grab Pyyrha and spin her around then threw her out in the open. "Titan!" She ordered one of them, this one had regular hair, "Attack the girl now!" The Titan followed the order and started running at her.

Pyyrha finally got in a perfect stance, and when she saw the Titan about to attack her, she flew out of the way and crashed right on Nora, now that they had no weapons, they had to rely on fists as well as Ren and Jaune. They were now headed to a part of the school and crashed right on the roof, not even getting one bit of injury on them.

The Titan began to charge at the building and stopped short as he saw the target, Pyyrha kicked Nora away and saw a giant fist falling down at them, the girl rolled out of the way and let the fist crash in the building and she could hear a few people scream their lungs out seeing the hand. The hand didn't even bother to pick up anyone else since it was brainwashed to kill Nikos.

She moved out of the way and landed on the ground, then saw Nora jumped down from the roof to attack Nikos, but she moved away and the evil student ended up hitting some rocks. She then picked up a stone and threw it at Pyyrha, it actually hit her face and she backed away from the impact. She saw the Titan coming at her, but she used polarity and the power began to take off pieces of the building and the metal parts of it were now floating and she thrusted them to the Titan.

The metal pieces hit it's face and then some pieces were thrown right past it, but she pulled some of the pieces down and one of them hit his neck, killing it in a few seconds. Then it fell down to the ground, and Nora and Pyyrha got out of it's way as it landed hard and left a bunch of dust flying out in the open.

Ren and Jaune were still fighting and then this caused the ponytail student to kick his opponent down, and leave Jaune falling down to the ground, he used his shoes to make him go back to his perfect fighting stance, but he was hit by Ren's foot and was pinned down to the ground.

Pyyrha walked close to Nora and then punched her quickly before she dropped to the ground, and backed away. She pulled out a weird device and pointed it at Pyyrha. "Stay back, if you don't, I'll send all of my Titans to attack you!"

Pyyrha noticed the small device and used her semblance to take the thing out of Nora's hands and have it float to hers. "Or I could just release all of them from your plan."

"Oh, you wouldn't even dare try to do that buddy." But of course she did, As soon as Nora stopped talking, Pyyrha threw the remote and it crashed right near the wall and broke apart. "OH COME ON!" Right then the Titans stopped moving (If they were moving exackly) and that was also when Ren stopped fighting and saw this, "oh no."

"looks like you lost again," Pyyrha said to the enemy, and sticking her tounge out.

"Don't rub it in my face Nikos, I will rule the school one day, and you will not stop me the next time it happens!"

"Guys! Run!" Jaune and Ren were suddenly running away from the Titans because now, they have got their memories back and returned to their hunting activity. The two students headed away from them and Nora and Pyyrha started to follow them, the Titans were catching up as a slow pace. Once they entered the school, the metallic walls were immediately shut behind them and it completely seperate the school from the Titan threat.

The four students calmed down, and backed away from the walls, Nicolas showed up with a phone in is hands, "Guys, Guys, I managed to get in contact with the Survey Corps, they will be coming to help us and destroy the Titan threat."

"Great, but how long will that take for them to show up?"

"Judging from out location, about nine hours, mostly because they don't know how planes work."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Apparently, they had convince themselves that they should probably go to their next class, and ignore the angry sounds of the titans outside of the school,

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Glynda was in the middle of traffic. She was near the bridge to the city of Espers, and she was already grumbling in anger, "Only fifteen more minutes until I can get in here." Her phone ringed just then, "Hello?"<p>

"Hey Glynda, where are you?" Ozpin replied.

"Hi Oz, I'm headed to Academy city so that I can avoid all of those Titans,"

"yeah about that, the Titans threat is over, you're needed back at the high school." That made Glynda stop in her tracks.

"Aw come on, I was just about to head over here, and now you want me to drive back for an entire hour!?"

Ozpin was silent, perhaps that was just his answer, Glynda just banged her head on the wheel, then backed up into another vehicle, and drove around the entire traffic lane to get back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that wasn't much good to me, but that was tough for me to finish as well, and there wasn't much time left.<strong>

**credit goes to elvisfan994 for the idea of including Titans from _Attack On Titan, _and the idea of crossovers. Thank you very much.**

** As before, I will accept any crossover ideas now. Hope you enjoyed, please review, send out story ideas, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	5. Love is in the air

**Welcome back to Atlas High, the crazy story that gets crazier each time.**

**This is a Valetine's day special chapter, (even though it might be early/late) I kind of felt like it was time to see how it would go out in this school. **

**Sorry if it was a little weak. But please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own _RWBY_ or any of the franschise that are mentioned or shown in this, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_Love is in the air._

The soft sound of leaves were flying by the streets, there had been only few birds out there, and there was very few clouds yet again, although the sun was nowhere to be seen in this eventful morning.

Blake was sleeping flat on her cozy bed, her head turned to the open window that let all the air in and out of the house. The sound of the wind didn't bother her one bit, a few leafs landed in the house and just stayed there while she remained unmoved in her bed. It wasn't until a black colored cat came from the east window from a tree.

It looked all over the room until it saw a quiet cat Faunus getting a good nap so it hopped on the bed. The cat was now on top of her and it licked the faunus' face. This caused her to move a little, another lick was able to get her out of her sleeping zone and open her eyes.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Blake said to the feline, she patted it's head and it silently meowed, just before dashing off to the window and disappearing. This had her woken up from the nap and up on her feet. She never really knew anything about the car, it just came by the house whenever possible and would stay there for only more than enough.

Blake was in her pajamas which was a Yukata, and it looked a little too much for her, but she liked it for whatever reason. She still couldn't believe that she would have to go to school at this time of week, she was mostly late for school every single time since she met Nicolas, but some of it was because she was having a hard time sleeping and woke up a few minutes after school started.

She walked to the kitchen to have her bowl of regular cereal, but unfortunately there was someone waiting for her, well, two people to be exact.

"SURPRISE!" Both Adam and Sun jumped out of their hiding spots, which were right next to the table and threw black and red confetti all over the place. "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

This unexpected surprise got Blake and she fell down on the floor from the shock. "Thanks for the surprise." she gritted her teeth while saying this.

"We got you your presents and made your favorite lunch last night." The two did Indeed look tired, but they weren't showing it, Sun gave her a big package and Adam handed her the lunchbox.

"Thanks, that's so kind of you." She simply replied. A smile managed to show up and that raised both of the male faunus spirits. "But get out of my house."

"But I wanted to stay with you!" Sun pleased. "Plus It took me forever to get your present and I had to pay a lot of money for that." That was not helpful for him.

"You both broke into my house and setted all this up for me, I really appreciated it but you need to get out now."

Adam said, "I'm not going to leave here until you have a good time."

"I am already having doubts that I will." Blake was now not liking this very occurrence, despite being treated as a good person for this moment. "Can't you just leave my house until I'm finished?"

"Well, we could but we need to keep you company."

Blake sighed, "You two are sometimes unavoidable." She headed up stairs to change to her uniform.

"I told you that this couldn't convince her to go on a date with us!" Sun whispered next to Adam.

"Don't worry about it sun, I can fix this." The bull faunus got out some handcuffs to prove that he knew what to do at this point, Blake walked back down the stairs, and placed a bow on her left sleeve.

"You can wait for me outside if you want to, I just want some peace by myself-" Adam grabbed her right hand and placed it on the chair, then he got out handcuffs and attached to her and the chair. "Hey, what are you-"

"You're not going anywhere until you eat breakfast."

"Now you're just talking crazy." The cat Faunus began to move and the chair was being dragged along the wooden floor. "This is not what you're supposed to do on a holiday like this!"

"You haven't even given us a kiss on the cheek yet for this." Sun said, "And what about your breakfast?"

"Forget breakfast, I'm heading to school now." Blake took the lunchbox and started to get herself out of her home in a very slow way since the chair was hard to move with.

"You're gonna starve!"

"I can deal with that." Blake turned to the two, "And don't think I'll be having a date with you guys, because I'm-" the figure of speech was halted once she got hit by a bicycle and it fell right on top of her, the driver was far away and he got up on the floor to see the cat Faunus.

"Sorry Blake." Nicolas brought the bike up and stare driving his way to school, the faunus just laided there in pain. Sun and Adam came to her assist and drag her on the chair.

"Well that was a bad idea." Adam said, and he started carrying the chair up with the monkey faunus and headed over to the high school.

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's day and it had spreaded through the air and the building of Atlas High. Inside was an entire school decorated in hearts, roses and red and white colored things, the classes were halted for the day to celebrate the holiday, and they had decided that a festival-like event would be the best option for the students to enjoy.<p>

Even the professors were getting in the spirit, Glynda had a wrapped box and headed inside the main office where someone was there doing some consecutive work. She saw Ozpin working on something so she started to approach him from behind, and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said, giggling for a little bit.

"Glynda, get off of me." The grief voice Ozpin said was hinting that he was not actually Ozpin. Goodwitch backed up and saw that the headmaster was dressed up in a cosplay suit of the professor.

"James," she instantly said, "Why are you dressed up as Oz?"

"Because he left school for today to pick up someone," Ironwood took off the wig and went back to his work by slamming his wrench down at something, "Said it was a girl from Honojjii Academy."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm working on my latest project, it's bound to be even better than Stark's suits."

The professor walked over to James and moved him away from his table, "Come on James, Today is Valentine's day, how about you take a break and enjoy the festival, and maybe even get a girlfriend."

"Well fine, but if I do get a girlfriend after this, I'm gonna get as far away from her as I can." James placed a robot head inside a cabinet and brushed off the grease on the cosplay suit, then went in his closet. Glynda took this time to leave him be and contact Ozpin.

She dialed the numbers and called him, "Hello Ozpin?"

"Hey Glynda, how are you doing?"

"Good, except that you're not here to receive my gift!" She yelled out at the device, "Because you're just trying to find some kid from a dangerous school, and leaving me, your beautiful friend, to do stuff with no one."

"Don't get too mad at me Goodwitch, I'll be back soon after I get the new student." He replied, "How do you think the festival is going to be like?"

"It's gonna be fine." She said happily, then quickly said, "Although there is a ninety nine percent of Something bad happening!"

"Just get a broom when it's over." The Call ended shortly after Glynda said she would do so, and this left her to come down to enjoy the festival.

All of the halls were decorated and were filled with small attractions that offered a fun time. Students were gathering all over the place and checking some of these places out, and since it was the time of the years some of them were occupied with dates, a lot of them. This only caused some people to get jealous and or be comfortable with it.

Since it was a holiday of love, it meant that there were certain students who were anxious to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Roman was sitting by himself and watching a few people walk by him with no response. He took a bite of a cookie and saw that Cinder was walking towards him.

"Torchwick, it's been too long since we talked." She responded, and sat down in front of him.

"It has been." He took another bite of his snack, "You look like you're planning something."

"Actually, I'm just enjoying myself," the tone on Cinder's voice was calm as always, "Seeing as how I don't need to do anything stupid for the kids to come around and start ruining the place within a few minutes."

"well that's not like you at all, You'd want to trash this place, but you're somehow letting all of that slide off for the day to spend time with me."

"Why not? You're always the kind of guy who respects whatever comes to him." Cinder scored close to the table and took a cookie from the plate and are a bite of it, "And you do like me a lot."

"I don't try to show it anyways. Did you do anything suspicious to the festival last last night?" Roman asked, adjusting his hat.

Cinder shook her head, "No, and I didn't even bother to mess up some of the decorations or ruin Glynda's presents." She wanted to do that, but she had to enjoy this moment otherwise she would try to get revenge. "I suspect you did something bad for this wonderful event."

"I handed that job to Nicolas, that way he could be the one to blame instead of us."

"Good." Cinder stood up and said "I'm glad someone thought of a great way to avoid trouble."

"You know me, I'm just a regular guy with a troubled mind."

"That's good to hear Torchwick." She patted his head and started to move, "If you need me, I'll be at the love boat." she left with a smile on her face, leaving Torchwick to finish his cookie and enjoy the sights of the festival.

"No, I am not gonna do it!" Neptune shouted as he was being dragged by Coco to one of the attractions. Both of them were here because they had to enjoy some of the things this festival had to offer, although they weren't dating, they needed to enjoy some time with themselves.

"Don't be a wuss Neptune, it's just some random attraction." Coco kept moving and they were now heading to a booth called, "Kiss that guy!" It's where male students get sent inside a booth and only one girl can kiss him when she goes in. Neptune didn't want to go in there because who knows who will kiss him?

"I do not want to be in a relationship with anyone here!" The blue haired was now thrown in a booth and the beret-wearing girl closed it, and just looked at the operator with a chuckle,

"He's just nervous." She said.

Meanwhile, at the the line of girls who were waiting to kiss whoever was in the booth, Ruby and Weiss were all the end of the line and waiting just like everyone else, Ruby was just there to help out on the event, but she came by to the Schnee student because of her paranoid behavior.

"I will kiss Neptune, I will kiss Neptune, I will kiss Neptune." She said to herself in a creepy manner, turns out that Blake was right about this.

"Uh Weiss, can you stop with your weird chanting?" Ruby patted the girl's shoulder and gave out a nervous look, "It's weirding me out."

"No, I can't stop, I must keep acting like this until I get what I want!" The white-haired girl looking at the long line and shook her hands close to herself. This could take perhaps thirty minutes for them to get to the front and get kissed by whoever, although any minute now, there could be a better shortcut or something for them to go through.

The owner of the booth came to the announcement line and said, "Our next lucky boy to be kissed is someone named Vasilias." That immediately hit Weiss and she started to get heart eyes all of a sudden, some smoke began to come from her shoes and she was suddenly hovering a little.

"Everyone, the Weiss rocket is about to launch!" Ruby shouted and got out a riot shield to defend herself, Weiss began to point herself and fly through the entire line of girls, knocking all of them out and heading straight for the front. Somebody shouted, "Strike!" While this was happening. She skidded to a stop once the last girl ducked from her.

"I'm ready to kiss my future boyfriend!" She said quickly, and the girls were now giving her weird looks as to why she got here.

Neptune, meanwhile, was stuck in the booth and trying desperately to escape the terrifying room before some girl came in, "Coco, please let me out, I don't want to be kissed on the lips or the cheeks!" He cried out, but no one even responded. "Please, I want help, please!"

Apparently the door opened up and Ruby was shown. "Oh Neptune, what do you want?"

The blue haired started to clutch on the girl, "Please, you got to help me, I don't want to be kissed by a girl, it will be the worst moment of my entire life!"

"Okay, okay, don't cry." Ruby began to back up and then set him on his feet. "I'll help, just what do you need me to do?"

_ One minute later..._

Weiss opened up the door of the booth and started to freshen up. She started walking to her 'future boyfriend' and began to put on some random makeup while talking.

"Oh Neptune." She said with a smile of creepiness. "I'm gonna give you the best kiss you will ever have." She put lipstick on andd was prepared to kiss the blue haired, but she suddenly stoped at the last second when she saw him, or more likely, _her._ Ruby was dressed up as Neptune.

"So...what are you waiting for?" Ruby replied, "Aren't you gonna kiss me?" She smiled, and Weiss just ended up with a weird and sick look.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ruby was thrown right out of the booth, and went through the entire line of recovering girls, but they got hit again and Ruby fell right through a sign. Somebody shouted, "Double Strike!" While that happened. "Ouch." She muttered and laid there while she tried to recover.

"Is that her?" Someone with white hair said. He was in the crowd so that he and his partner can't be revealed yet.

"Judging from her actions and appearence, it looks like it." The girl replied. The partner thought of letting his arm transform, but the girl stopped her, "Not yet, I know you're anxious to get a demon soul, but now's not the time to expose ourselves."

"Do you really want to get that soul, because there is one here and that will leave us with only two souls left."

"I know, but we can't attack just yet." The girl's response only made the white-haired boy sigh, these two were definitely in the right place, they just needed to take her down, but at the right time.

* * *

><p>There was a big cake that was prepared for the couple of the Festival, everyone had voted the day before, so the winner was going to be revealed at the afternoon, and they will recieve this huge cake and gifts. There was reports that some people were trying to steal it and get the precious cargo, but luckily they had security for it.<p>

"This is Awesome Dude, come in," one of the Atlas soldiers said.

"This is Stark, I read you loud and clear." Another one said, and he was a sniper looking at the cake.

"We have a unwanted guest approaching the cake." That guest was coach Junior. He had a large spoon in his arms and was ready to get a bite of that delicious cake, "Copy that, I'll take him out."

"That cake is gonna be so good!" Junior said to himself and took another step forward to have a bite, but then a dart managed to hit his neck and halt his actions from proceeding any further.

"Target had been neutralized." The dart that hit Junior was a love dart, which meant that if he gets hit by one, and if he makes eye contact with anyone, then he will be in love with them.

Scarlet was drinking punch by the punch bowl just to enjoy the moment of relaxation, but of course someone had to come along and ruin her moment. It was Lark.

"Hey there beautiful." He said with a wink, this only made Scarlet sigh, "I heard you didn't had a date for the festival."

"How did you even find out about that?" The red haired replied without even saying a greeting.

"I have my ways." He didn't pause his words as he looked at Scarlet, "So tell me, would you say yes if we can go on a date?"

Scarlet immediately grumbled, "First off, I'm both a guy _and_ a girl! Secondly, I don't have time to go on dates because I don't know my real gender."

"I don't care, I just want you to go on a date with me now."

"That's not a good thing to say to a girl like that."

"Said the guy who doesn't know herself."

"Shut up or else I'll hit you with this punch bowl!" The guy grabbed the punch and was near the edge of throwing it at Lark's face.

"Oh Lark!" someone screamed out the other blue haired's name, he turned to see Coach Junior flying and charging at him, "I love you!"

Sky screamed and started running away, "No! Stay way from me, I only date girls!" The possessed coach could not hear his words so he just tried to catch him, and that left Scarlet alone.

"Thank god he's gone." She muttered and moved away from the punch bowl.

Somewhere else, Yang and Fox were both together and were in an argument against each other.

"There is no reason for me to just accept the fact that you're not fight me at this time of day." Xaio long said to her blind rival who was using his walking staff as always.

"It's the time of love and romance, there's no point in doing crazy things now." Doc said to her. "We can't just fight all we want."

"I was wanting to settle the score now, so that everyone can see how better I am."

"Don't even try to taunt me Yang, go get yourself a boyfriend for now."

"Hey, why don't you go with Velvet as your date?" That responce made both Fox and Yang stop on their feet.

"She is not my girlfriend, she's just my friend and partner." Fox shouted back to the blonde fighter.

"You're still not admitting the truth, you kissed her this morning!"

"how did you know about that?"

"Neo told me." Yang smiled at her words, "And I have proof as well." She got out. Picture of that scenario and Fox tried to snatch it out of her hands, but kept missing. The two did not notice, however, that they were in the love boat and it was slowly sailing through the short tunnel.

"You still don't have a boyfriend though, so that means you're gonna be lonely!"

"Don't say things like that to me Fox! It's gonna happen very soon, just you wait for it."

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Fox gave her a smug look and this caused her to grab his shirt and raise his fists.

"It will happen one day, but now will be a time to fight!" The fight was going to start, but unfortunately for them, some announcement stopped them.

"Attention lovely couple." a girl's voice got everyone's attention. "This is the moment where you kiss each other, so kiss each other because you can now be in love after this!"

"Uh.. Do you think we should-?" Fox began to say something, but Yang just punched his face and then jumped on him for another attack. From the pitside of the tunnel, all that people could hear was the sound of some shouting words and angry punches.

"Totally called it." Cinder muttered who was still waiting for Roman to show up, she smiled after hearing some crashing noise in the tunnel and the sound of bumps or something.

* * *

><p>It was now the afternoon and everything was going as well as it could. Besides the small incident with the love tunnel, they had to place it under construction, but that was not important because they were now having lunch, but in a way of making them feel like fancy people.<p>

Ruby was nowhere around because she was busy with some work with Nicolas and set up one last surprise. Some of the couples stayed together, but others separated from each other and hang out with other buddies, mostly to avoid some people. Nora and Ren was keeping an eye on the Schnee student.

"Uh, Weiss?" The possible queen took out a cupcake and moved it to Weiss, "Do you want a cupcake or something?"

"NO!" The girl knocked it away from her and said, "Not until Neptune kisses me and I become his girlfriend!"

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you and wants you to leave him alone." Ren was calm about this however, he was still eating his snack while talking a little.

"No he doesn't! I can tell that Neptune loves me so much that he can't hide it!"

"Okay, when did this girl became a Yandere all of a sudden?" Nora whispered at Ren's ear, who only responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Look Weiss, maybe you should calm down and just wait for the right moment to ask him out." He suggested, then whispered, "And possibly get rejected, but that's only half a chance that it could happen."

"I'm gonna ask him now, so please move out of the way!" Weiss decided to take immediate action and move away from her chair, Nora pushed her back on the chair and Ren out some chains around her to prevent her from escaping. "Please let these chains go! I want Neptune to love me!"

"I have no idea how she became like this a few days ago." Ren said, "This is gonna take forever before the truth is revealed."

"Please let me go! I need to talk to Neptune-kun so we can be in love!"

Nora turned to Neptune and said, "Well, I'll get my hammer." She left for one second and came back with her hammer, "This is gonna hurt okay?" Weiss was not listening to Nora's warning, so she just shrugged and then slam it down on Weiss' head, but somehow she was not feeling any pain by it.

"That was impossible." Ren said, amazed by this action that had occurred. "We need a bigger hammer."

Blake was sitting by herself again, and she had a bandage around her head after getting hit with the bike. She barely even took a bite of her food or even drink the last half of her milk, she figured that today would be very bad from the start, but at least she didn't have an injury.

"Hey Blake." Adam showed up again and he was about to take a seat right in front of her.

"This seat's taken." She stopped him before he could do anything else.

"By who?"

"No one, I just don't have the time to talk." This caused Adam to leave, and then Sun showed up from behind, "This seat is taken Sun."

"Okay, you just don't want us to sit with you because you're just thinking about falling in love with someone else." He said to her.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for this, especially when you two keep trying to get me to kiss you."

"But that's what we're supposed to do today, this is a perfect day to fall in love and get boyfriends or girlfriends," Sun got close to Blake, "So let's kiss each other and enjoy the rest of the day."

The cat Faunus sighed, "Alright, fine. But first, hold this." She handed The monkey faunus her milk, and then started walking away from him to do something. She headed over to the spot where the soldiers were guarding the large precious cake, and picked up one of their love sniper rifles and shot at Sun, then walked over to a corner and started eating her cupcake.

_2 mintures later..._

"Somebody help me!" Lark was still running away from Junior, who was still screaming, "I love you!" And then, Adam was running away at that moment. "you too?"

"Don't ask why Sky!" The bull faunus was running away from Sun who was flying after him with his heart eyes.

While this was happening, Ironwood, Glynda, Nicolas, and Ruby came up on a stage. Ruby was dressed in a combat skirt with a heart and rose symbol on the front, and a cape that had white hearts on it. Nicolas had a tuxedo on with a heart symbol on the side and white gloves on.

Ironwood walked to the microphone and said, "Attention all students, we hope you are having a fun time in the Valentine's Day festival, but at this hour, it is time for us to announce the couple of this event."

"This is where we will randomly pick out any name from this bowl and see who becomes a couple, because reasons."

"Yes, this is my chance to be with Neptune!" Weiss screamed out loud, people gave her weird looks again and listened to Ironwood's short line of dialogue.

"Anyways...Two people will be picked and whoever it is will be a couple." Nicolas walked up to the clear bowl and started to swirl his hand around it to randomly pick someone's name and announce it. He finally took one out and read it out loud, "The first person is... Peeta Mellark."

After hearing that name, everyone had faces and sounds of confusion as to who that guy was. Nicolas did have that face as well, then took another look at the card. "Dang it Ruby! You got the wrong one!"

"Sorry, they looked exackly the same!" Ruby replied, then got another bowl that looked exactly the same as the other one. Nicolas took it, and dug his hand around it. "The girl of the couple is...Miltia!"

Everyone congratulated one of the Malachite twins as she stood up and walked over to the stage right next to Nicolas. Weiss, meanwhile, started yelling out to the skies as to why she was not chosen.

"I'm surprised I would even win something like this." She said to him in a calm tone.

"Me too, but anyways, let's see who your boyfriend will be." the kid started digging around in the bowl again and pulled out another name, "The man of the relationship will be...Deadpool...wait what?"

Another sign of unawareness to the name was shown through the room, that was when the merc with a mouth suddenly showed up.

"Ha ha, didn't expect me to be here huh?" He said out to everyone after his sudden unexplainable arrival, then he turned to Miltia, "and hey there beautiful, what's your name?"

"It's Miltia, and I believe your name is 'The man I always wanted to see.'" She responded to him and blushed.

"Not really, but close enough." Deadpool wrapped his arm around the girl, "What'd you say we go out of this place and head over to mine-"

"Okay, enough Deadpool!" Nicolas separated the two away from each other, "What are you even doing here, you're supposed to be in your city or whatever!"

"You told me to come visit this crazy school because it has lots of crazy things happening around here." He got out a note that had said all of this information he was saying.

The kid just looked at the note, "No! Just get out of here buddy and go get yourself some laser eyes or something!" He pushed him out of the scene and went back to his post, "Geez, why did he showed up in this chapter?"

Although Miltia was sad that Deadpool was forced to leave, they still had to pick the proper boyfriend for her. "Okay, your boyfriend will be..." He took out the name and read it out loud. "Mercury!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Weiss slammed her head on the table and was relieved that it wasn't Neptune. The gray haired student did not agree to this.

"Wait a minute, that has to be a mistake!" He protested, but Emerald pushed him and he was now right next to Miltia.

She knew what he was feeling, so she said, "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to date you anyways." This did not help him though, he just gave her a look.

"Thanks for that." He said back.

"Okay everyone, before we can get the party to continue, we must give them our presents," Ruby announced, then pulled off a curtain to reveal behind her the wonderful Valentine's day cake (and yes, it was still guarded). There was presents next to it, so Ruby began to pick a rectangle one and walked over to the new 'couple.' "Time to unwrap it!"

"But first!" Someone's voice caught the attention of everyone, "We need to have a talk with you." There appeared to be a kid with white hair on one of his sides, a sweatband that had the words Soul on it, and a yellow and black jacket, maroon pants and some cool sneakers.

Next to him was a girl who had ash blonde hair that was kept in pigtails, and a trench coat with a cloak end and underneath it was school uniform, in addition to that, she had white gloves on for some reason. No one knew who those guys were until Nicolas saw them.

"Uh oh, not those two." He said, face palming at the sight of them. "How did they even get to this school."

"Sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of something so can you-" Ruby tried to get the two to just fade in the background for now, but that was not working.

"Are you Ruby Rose?" The girl with the pigtails asked the cape-wearing girl.

"Yeah, the one and only." She smiled while saying this.

"Heh, looks like we were in the right place this whole time Maka." The kid with the sweatband said to his partner, then looked at Ruby, "We heard you're the guardian of a demon around here."

"Guardian of a what?"

The girl, presumably Maka, threw out a piece of paper at the girl, which she caught and read it as fast as she could, but the note was short. "That has to be a joke." The note said that she was indeed a guardian of a demon that was in the school. "I never guarding anything like that before."

"You won't be guarding anything when we're through with you." The kid with the sweatband spoke up and his right arm suddenly transformed into a Hugh blade that belonged to a scythe.

"That looks so awesome!" Shouted Ruby (of course).

"You better be careful Ruby." Nicolas came to her side as he finished reading the note, "These guys are extremely dangerous, the guy with the scythe blade on his arm is Soul Evans. And the girl with family problems is his partner, Maka Albarn."

"Hey, how did you even know about that?" Maka shouted out to the guy who was giving out information.

"I just know!" He turned back to Ruby, "Anyways, these two are from a school in Death City, and the girl is a Weapon meister, and the guy is a human weapon."

"Wait, so he transforms into a weapon, and she wields him?" Ruby asked, just to make sure she heard it right, "That's cool, but that sounds very weird at the same time."

"Yeah, that's a lot different than you guys." Nicolas agreed, "Anyway, it looks like you have to fight them since they think you're holding a demon hostage and they need to collect it so they can be powerful and all that. Good luck." He left her and just stood by the crowd to see this.

"Let's take her down." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and he immediately transformed when he started glowing and he was now a scythe being wielded by his partner.

"Already on it!" Maka charged in to the fight, Ruby had no chance to dodge or even counterattack it at this moment, so she defended herself when the scythe knocked her out of the stage and she crashed through two walls of the attractions and rolled on the floor until she was able to get on her feet again.

"Fine then, let's do this." Ruby said, behind her cape, she took out Cresent Rose from her new hoister (which was attached to the back of her suit) and let it unfold into a scythe.

"She's a scythe-wielder too?" Soul (stuck in his weapon form) replied in a questioning manner, but remained smiling while in the reflection of the scythe's blade, "This is gonna be good."

"Looks like one of the most wanted matches is about to happen." Ironwood said, "A scythe-wielder vs a scythe-wielder."

"Time to finally find out who's the best." Nicolas took out a recording camera and aimed it at the fight that was about to happen.

The fight began with no announcement, Ruby and Maka charged at each other and swung their weapons at the same time, causing them to clash with each other and let a metal sound ring out to the crowd. The two of them slashed at their opponent again, repeating the same noise, the third time repeated the process but this time, Ruby swung her scythe faster and the butt of the weapon hit the side of the weapon meister which caused her to fly back two feet, crashing a heart sign while steadying herself.

She gripped the scythe tighter and charged back at Ruby, the supposed 'guardian' struck the weapon's blade on the ground and fired out a bullet to attack the other scythe-wielder, she quickly moved to the left and dodged it, another bullet tired to attack her, but she avoided it as well then was close to her to combat her skills again.

She swung around the soul weapon and Ruby blocked it with the blade, she tried to slash at Maka but she was able to use the end of the scythe to block it from her and they both clashed again with their blades. They spun around and they moved their scythes to hit their enemy, but once again they got their blades clashed together and seperated before Maka gained the upper hand and tired to swing at Ruby, she slightly moved away from the black and red blade that was Soul and steadied herself.

Ruby fired her scythe's gun part and it hit the blade of the scythe, not even causing a sign of pain to the weapon that was Soul.

"So her scythe is also a gun." Maka thought to herself, "I guess this is why she's the guardian." Sould as thinking the same thing.

"A gun and a scythe at the same time?" He thought, "She's tough but not as tough as us."

Ruby fired a shot which accelerated herself and she spun around while moving to hit Maka, but she turned her end of the scythe to block it and Ruby ended up slising on the floor until she charged at her scythe-wielding enemy. Maka then jumped up and swung down her weapon which Ruby blocked just by swinging and then once her opponent landed, fired her gun at them, but the scythe blade blocked it once again.

She spun the scythe around and tired to bring it down on Ruby, but she blocked it again, and then was kicked on the stomach easily just before she steadied herself and tired to fire out at Maka. Once again the bullets were getting destroyed as she swung her scythe around and charged at her, instead of getting close to her, she stopped, and then jumped to the side before the scythe-gun came down on the ground.

Maka then sung her scythe which Ruby dodged, and then the next strike was defended easily. She ducked the next attack and move around right before she could strike again, Ruby spun around and the butt of her weapon to try and get the perfect strike, though it was blocked just as well as the other attacks. Ruby brought her scythe's blade up when Maka blocked it with the end of hers, then blocked it again with the front of the blade.

Ruby tried again, but Maka flipped backwards and kicked her to the ground. The Rose girl rolled out of the way when the opposing enemy's weapon cane down, Ruby tried to hit Maka again, but only succeeded in getting in blocked again. As the keister tired to hit her, Ruby jumped up and then swung her scythe down, but again hit the ground as she step sided it by moving to the right and then got her scythe close to hitting Ruby, she was able to block the blade just in time as tot was close to her face.

Now the two were locked in this position, Ruby and Maka were very well equally matched, though Soul was a human weapon, and Crescent Rose was also a gun. This battle was getting intense between the two scythe-wielders and here was no sign of exhaustion on either of their faces, both were willing to make their move almost immediately, but they were waiting for the opposite to occur.

"I got to admit," Ruby began to compliment, "Your not a bad fighter."

"Thanks, you're perfect at wielding your scythe-gun as well." Maka said back to the enemy, "But we're not gonna let you win this fight." Ruby thrusted them back and tired to swing her scythe, but that was until Maka jumped back from it, the scythe's blade almost hitting her leg, then she charged back in the fight and used the end of the scythe to hit Ruby and caused her to be thrown off to the floor near the presents.

The Rose girl reloaded and her clip now had ice bullets in it, perfect for this fight. She fired out her gun while in scythe form and the weapon meister step sided the next bullets that were aiming at her. She got in front of Ruby and slashed her scythe at hers, clashing again and again, the clang sound was becoming familar to their ears. Ruby launched herself right behind the enemy and fired her gun. This time the bullet broke at the floor and the ice began to trap Maka's feet as she realized what was happening.

She turned and saw Ruby smirk. "Not so tough now, are you?" She said and charged to finish her off, Maka spin her scythe around before the enemy's weapon can hit her, Ruby flipped over and tired to attack out at her, but the meister was unbelievably defending herself with good reflexes, and the clash was repeated. Ruby brought her scythe down, and it crashes down on the ice that trapped Maka, this caused her to get the advantage and she bashed the end of her scythe at her face and she dropped Cresent Rose as she flew one feet away.

She got up and saw that Maka got the ice off her feet and spun around her scythe to show off that she was not letting this fight go off without someone forfeiting it. Ruby decided to pick up some gifts and threw it at Maka, she was able to swing her scythe and take down all of them and it scattered off on the floor, the items used to consist of necklaces and a some chocolates. Maka charged again, and Ruby thrusted herself to avoid it's attack and she grabbed her scythe quickly. The two began to clash again, but Maka was now on the offensive side, and she was attacking her with no signs of sweat on her forehead,

"Uh guys?" Ruby began to shout at the crowd, "A little help here?"

"Nah, you just keep doing what you're doing." Ironwood said, he and everyone else was eating a piece of cake while watching the fight between the two scythe-wielders. The cake was delicious, and they were glad this fight was involved so that they could enjoy something that didn't cause problems.

Even Glynda was enjoying it too, "Go Maka, you can do it!" She shouted out to the ash-brown haired girl, then turned to Adam and said, "Pass me another piece."

"Okay." The mask wearing faunus began to scarves another slice for the teacher, when all of a sudden, a slender hand came out of the desert and caught him by surprise. The hand was black and it had finger knifes on it, the creature popped out of the cake, and everyone turned their attention towards it, the creature was revealed to be...

"It's a kishin!?" Nicolas shouted out loud, then he turned to Roman, "Torchwick, you never told me about that!"

"I knew you would fall for my plan." The hat wearing student said.

"How the heck were you able to get a demon here anyways!" Nicolas would say something else to him, but right then the Kishin lunged itself out to the two scythe-wielding girls who avoided him and he crashed right through a window before averting it's course back at them.

"I guess this is the demon you were talking about." Ruby said to Maka, then reloaded her gun. "How about we just continue where we left off after dealing with this thing?" Maka turned her head with a gritty look, but smiled at the Rose girl after a second or two.

"Might as well agree with her Maka," Soul smiled after saying this, he could be seen through the reflection of the blade.

The girl smiled at this, "Yeah, let's do this." The Kishin snarled at them and charged at them, both girls brought their scythes at them and it came right past them as the blades almost touched it's skin. The demon landed and turned around to the two, then charged at Ruby, she avoided it and it tired to slash it's claws at her. She blocked the attack and spun Her weapon to get a close shot at it, but it was avoiding the attack easily, then Maka came out at it and slashed her scythe at it.

The demon backed away and slashed out at Maka, she was able to defend herself form the attacks with her weapon, then she bashed it's head with the end of the scythe. This allowed Ruby to come in and hit it easily and let her new partner come out and hit it as well. The demon lunged for Ruby, but she fired out a bullet and it's right arm was caught in ice, it could still use it's other arm but other than that, it was rendered helpless.

Ruby slashed at the creature, but it was blocked somehow, then Maka attacked at the same time, the demon was hurt, then it got enought strength to pull out it's arm and thrust it at the two Scythe wielders who flipped over it and then slashed out their weapons at it again. The kishin decided to use evasive tactics so it headed out to the window and the two followed. The enemy began to turn it's course around and try to jump out in the air to take them both down.

"Here we go!" Both girls (and Soul) shouted and jumped up in the air to bring out their finishing blow. The two girls and the monster came right through and they all landed on the floor, waiting for results on who would fall down first. Ruby could sense her cape tearing apart a little, Maka could tell that her trenchcoat was ripped, this only left the demon.

It turned around, and right then it began to be consumed by some dark strings, replacing the body and it became a red orb that remained in it's position. The red orb began to glow it's color and the two girls turned to see that. The scythe Maka was wielding transformed itself back into Soul, who grabbed the orb and then pushed it in his mouth, swallowing it within seconds. Ruby had no objectives towards this, even thought this is the first time she saw this.

Soul sighed and said, "Thanks for the meal girls." Ruby gave out the salute sign as to say, "Anytime soul."

Nicolas reappeared and saw this, "So...who won?"

"Let's just say it was a tie." Maka replied, this caused Nicolas to immediately groan.

"Dang it! I wanted to know who would win!" He threw the camera down and walked away just so he could do something. "I swear my friends are not gonna like this, I should've suspected that it would be a tie."

Now that the situation was all calm again, everyone went back to their normal stage and tried to get the festival back on the road. Nicolas brought out a present and started running at Blake, "Hey Blake, blake." He said to her,

"Yes Nic." She responded, she didn't expect him to come over to her since she's been seeing Sun and Adam too many times today.

"I got you a present."

"Oh thanks." The cat Faunus opened it up and checked what it was, it looked like a knitted costume with Blake's name on it, and it was decorated in a black and white color, there was also a sword hilt in it. She looked at it and started to smoothen it out.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it." Blake smiled just by seeing this gift and closing the box afterwards, "Thanks." She hugged him quickly and walked away and started to take out her books again, Nicolas fist bumped the air and shouted, "Yes!" But right then, Sun and Adam were right next to him. It didn't take him long to find out about that, because he was already worrying. "Uh, hey guys?"

"So, Nicolas." Adam replied first, pulling out a gun, "You gave out a cute present for Blake."

Sun said next, "Does that mean you're wanting for her to be your boyfriend instead of ours?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to give her something to apologize for hitting her so much?" The red shorts kid began to back away and the two Faunuses began to close in on him, "Please don't hurt me!" He then dashed off somewhere and they started following him to take him out.

"Hey, where's Milita?" Melanie asked out of the blue, Ironwood was also questionng her sudden disappearence, just then there was the sound of a motorcycle alerting them. The two of them looked out the doorway to see Militda with her boyfriend, Deadpool...wait what?

"Sorry guys, we're gonna go out and have some fun!" The merc with the mouth shouted out to them.

"See you later!" The red girl said and then the motorcycle began to drive off into the city. Ironwood and Melanie saw this and facepalmed, seeing this moment happened.

"Drat, she probably won't be back until tonight."

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka were now leaving the high school on their motorcycle. Ruby was there to watch them leave.

"Do you really have to leave at this time?" The Rose girl replied, shaking Soul's hand.

"Yeah sorry, we still have to collect our 99th soul back at Death City, but it won't be long before we come back." He said to her, "You weren't bad yourself."

"Yeah, I'm sometimes gifted at these times."

"Hey Ruby," Maka started to rev up her motorcycle and Soul hopped on it, "Maybe when we meet next time, we can fight again and see who wins." She smiled.

Ruby smiled back, "Yeah, I'll be waiting!" The two already started to ride off back to their city, and Rose started waving out at them when they headed out of the school district.

"Hey, where did Neptune go!" Weiss said, she was looking extremely creepy at the moment, "I need to talk to him!" She was still in chains but she somehow got out and Nora was hanging on to her. She started to run off somewhere.

"Okay Schnee, this is getting rediculous! Please stop!"

"I can't, not until I find Neptune!" The two were wandering through the halls now, and they were being chased by Ren who had a metal hammer, ready to hit Weiss' head. Ruby kept smiling and headed back inside the school. And that was how the Valentine's day festival ended here at Atlas High.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the other side of earth...<em>

Ozpin was waiting on the sides, and saw the large Honojjii academy, a school that can be seen through space, and also responsible for Goku uniforms. He was waiting for someone to come out to see him, and that person indeed showed up.

She had brown hair and wore glasses to get a better view of the place with her red eyes. She had the school uniform, but was a no star student. She had her stuff loaded in her small briefcase and she stopped when she was next to Ozpin.

"Sorry it took so long." She replied with small tears in her eyes, "I was just trying to calm down a little."

"No need to apologize Maiko, I understand." Ozpin and the student started walking to the docking area where the Atlas Airship was waiting for them, "I know you're probably gonna miss this place, but you're gonna love being in Atlas high."

"Let's just hope I do, from what I heard it's way more crazier than this." Maiko got in the ship with the professor, and the airship was hovering above the dock before turning it's course and heading to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be, but at least it's done now<strong>**.**

**First, to NotUrAverage (Guest) who wanted Soul and Maka from _Soul Eater_ to show up and fight Ruby.**

**and A Deadpool moment for elvisfan994.**

**Also, Maiko Ogure is from _Kill La Kill, _so expect to see her in the next chapter. **

**Once again, Happy Valentine's Day, and hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things, suggest story ideas, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	6. Two problems, one day

**Welcome back to Atlas High. Last time there was a teaser for a new character, but now she's going to appear in this chapter.**

**There is also something planned in the future but I'll try to keep that under wraps until later. But now, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other franchise that belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_Two problems, one day._

Nicolas felt happy today. Not because he ditched his old bicycle for a regular muscle car, or the fact that it was a sunny day and it was going to be this way for the rest of the day, it was because he was in love with a certain Faunus. The person he desired the most was Blake Belladonna, the cat faunus, and he had admired her from the second day of school, but there was two problems he needed to dealt with.

It was a typical Friday morning and he knew that the students would be very anxious about wanting the weekend to happen, it had been a lon and stressful week since the heat lingered on them. Clodfelter drove his car and stopped at a red light, like any other person would do. He thought he was alone, but that wasn't until another car drove next to him.

Nic turned around and saw that the driver was in a muscle car, almost better than the one he was in, and he pulled down the window to reveal his face.

"So Nicolas," It was Neptune, "I didn't think you would get yourself a car."

The other driver replied to him, "Did you actually think I would want to keep that wimpy vehicle of mine?"

"No, but I bet you can't beat me in a drag race."

"Are you challenging me at this moment?"

"Heh, of course I am." Neptune put up his sunglasses and glared at his opponent, "First person to get to the school building wins." He kept his hands firm on the wheel.

"You're on." Nicolas had his hands gripping on the wheel of his muscle car and the engines of the two vehicles were roaring hard. The traffic lights were ready to start off the race, so the red light headed down to the yellow light and once the two drivers were ready, it turned green.

Both drivers immediately put their feet on the pedal and the tires began to burst out steam and they accelerated off to the road. But all of a sudden, a fast blur came out from behind and the strong wind it made caused the cars to lunge forward and crash down on the road as it went past.

The two cars were now upside down from the unexpected fast person, "Aw come on! I just got this thing!" Nicolas opened up the window and yelled out, "Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!" But he was wrong, it was not Sonic.

The person who was running at incredible speeds was Ruby herself, She was already taking bites out of her bread, and was saying something but the words were mumbered as she was eating. She finished it all and began to say, "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!"

She sped past the entire doorway of the school and went through the main hall before she came across some stairs. Not wanting to stop for anything, she jumped up the wall and then pushed herself away from it and landed on the side of the railing on the second floor, then she jumped from there very fast and her body touched the wall before she thrusted herself to the railing of the third floor.

She grabbed the rails and pulled herself up, then she continued dashing forward to head over to class. It looked incredibly normal on the outside, but of course there was something different on the inside. "Goooood Morning everyone, I'm not late and i'm ready to start the day!" Ruby shouted out loud, then when she looked at the scene, she saw something going out of control.

The classroom was somehow replaced by a battlefield with dust and military weapons around the place. There stood two figures, Glynda, who was dressed up as Grey, and Cinder who was dressed up as Natsu, both from the Fairy Tail Guild.

"So, It's come down to this." The professor said in a grief voice, her hands were filled with rage.

"The final battle between the fire and ice wielders, the moment that will change everything!" Cinder continued for her, her hands were already on fire and she was prepared for this fight.

"Let's get this over with!" Glynda made the first move by launching herself to her enemy, Ice was forming in her hands.

"With pleasure!" Cinder ran up to the professor, ready to defeat the enemy and the two were now locked into combat as they began to use their newfound abilites against each other.

Ruby had a drop of sweat over her head and lines of blue above as well. "Uh...you know what?" She began to back away without moving her mouth while saying this, "I think i'll just go to Ozpin's class." She headed off to the left.

She went in to the classroom and sat down in the seat right behind Weiss, who was still chanting weird things about Neptune and such. Everyone had the right mind to just stay right here because of Cinder and Glynda. The white-haired professor wasn't here and that left the students to just chat.

"Did you hear about the new student coming here today?" One random guy said to his friend.

"Wasn't she from Honojjii Academy?" another random guy replied.

"yeah dude, i hope it's that Matoi girl." the main discussion today was the new student coming to school, she came all the way from one of the most dangerous academies on Earth and everyone thought of this as a rumor since no one knew who it would be. Luckily for them, the answer would be revealed now, unluckily for them, it was not who they expected it to be.

Ozpin opened the door and he walked with a student who was dressed up as a no-star. She stood right in front of the classroom and bowed down in front of everyone.

"Class, i would like to welcome you a new student of Atlas High." He stepped aside and let the new student introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Maiko Ogure." She said to everyone. This intentionally caused people to groan and bang their heads on the table. One person even threw a piece of paper at her yelling, "Boo, we want Matoi!"

"Now now everyone, there's no need to be rude at her." The professor replied, "I know everyone of you people wanted Ryuko Matoi to be here, but she's...busy trying to find some information."

"I don't care, I need her to be here instead of that weird clothing obsessed girl!" The students yelled in anger, Maiko felt shy about this now, everyone immediately hated her for being here, and the thought of Matoi angered her mind.

"Why would they want that stupid girl." She muttered to herself, feeling the flames of hatred on her body, but went back to her normal self in front of everyone. "Yeah...I never thought you would be fans of Ryuko."

"Miss Ogure, just take your seat, we don't the students to kick you out of here immediately." Ozpin let the girl walk away from the front and choose her seat, this alerted everyone and they moved their chairs to the far side of the classroom to avoid contact with the girl, except for a few others.

She just nodded and moved to one of the empty tables, hoping to get noticed by anyone so she'll feel like a normal student, but she bumped on the side of the table and her bag fell down, revealed all of her stuff, and secret things. She looked at the person who owned the table and replied, "I'm so sorry miss, I'll pick this up." She began to go gather her papers, and the table girl took one of them off the ground.

That girl was indeed Neo. She looked at the paper and gave out a evil smirk, knowing that this could be good. Ogure snatched the paper away and put it in her bag. "Sorry, that one's personal." She moved away and headed off to the end of the classroom, Neo was left with a brilliant idea for havoc when she looked at that paper.

She had a plan to end the school week with a bang.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the second period, and everyone had about twenty minutes to ahve their free time and head to class before the bell rings. Nicolas was in the gym with Fox and he was trying to lift some weights in order to get stronger.<p>

Nicolas was lying on the ground and thinking about his true love, "So...fox, did you ever have a crush on someone?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that Nic?" He asked, giving him a weird look.

"Well, you have muscles and you look hot, so you must be in love with someone beautiful, or it's the opposite way around."

"Uh, yeah not really, I'm not in love with someone." Fox said, rather hesitantly.

"Then how about Velvet, don't you think she's hot?" The response made the animal named kid reply rather angerily.

"She's my friend and that's it!" He shook the dumbbell in his hands once it was lifted in the air, "We're not in a relationship!"

"Then does that explain the pictures that-?" Nicolas got out pictures but they were taken away quickly and he started biting on them to dispose them.

"Yang, you're gonna pay for taking those pictures!" He muttered, "But anyways, why are you asking about love?"

Nic looked away and twiddle his fingers, "Well...it's just that, I have a crush on Blake."

"Wait, what-?!" Fox let go of the Dumbbells and it fell right on top of him, crushing him right on the floor. "Oww..." He got himself up and set the equipment away, "You're seriously in love with Blake!?"

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" The character asked with no knowledge about his love.

"Don't you even know anything about her?"

"Yeah, she's a cat Faunus, she gets hit by bikes, and she likes Adam, but not really."

"But she also has two ex-boyfriends!" Fox replied and took out a picture with Blake on top and Adam and Sun on the bottom , "If you even try to say you're in love with her," he added Nicolas' icon picture on it, then ripped the entire thing apart, "She'll kill someone!"

"You don't need to worry about that Fox." Nicolas smiled, "I'm a great guy, girls love me."

"In your universe, they do, but here, it's another story." Fox said.

"So, I decided to ask if you can help me get Blake to love me."

"I would love to help, but I can't," Fox grabbed a towel, "I have to go see How Velvet's doing."

"Is it because you want to see if you're love is doing alright?" The remark from Nicolas made Fox mad again.

"Shut up, she's just a friend!" The male character left the gym and Nicolas stood up from the ground and took out a notebook, "Great, Fox isn't going to help me out, so I'll have to ask Cardin next." He scribbled off the name of a character and circled on another one, "Blake, you will be in love with me today, I know You will, unless the author guy decides to play another trick to make me fail Miserably."

He left the room.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was at the firing range, watching Peter fire his gun out at the targets with his pistol as they appeared one by one. "You really thought about choosing her instead of the Matoi girl."

"Peter, we can't have a crazy girl with a weapon Transfer from Hinojii academy, " Ozpin replied, "If we did, this place would already be crazier than it already is, plus we don't want her to destroy the school."

"But everyone wanted her to be here, she's hot, and she wears some weird bikini armor."

"That's another reason why." The professor was not interested with the Kamui things that the girl wore in her battles, but he can argue about that all he want, "I chose Maiko, because she was special, she wanted to get a life."

"Don't you even know what she does?" Peter turned to him, "She's obsessed for one of those outfits!"

"She's a nice girl. She would never be crazy and obsessed for something like that!"

"You'll see what I mean later today, I know what her actions will be!"

"Ironwood has a ton of security around here, so nothing crazy will happen to her!" That was true, there was security around the place and they were busy guarding the entire place to prevent random people ruining it again, like that weird guy with the blue electric outfit.

"That's what they all say, until something bad happens at the last minute, always!" Port was done with this gun and he chose to shoot with a pistol instead.

"You've been taking lessons about problems from Nic, haven't you?" the question Ozpin asked was referring to Port's behavior.

"Yeah, he also asked about how he can confess his love to some girl he met," he should've known that Blake was the girl he was in love with, "He was thinking about giving her a bunch of fish sandwiches or something like that."

"That won't work at all, he's gonna get a slap in the face if that happens." Ozpin was slightly worried about the situation with Maiko, but it didn't bother him that nothing bad will happen to her today, it would be all fine...except of course there is no way that I will be fine.

* * *

><p>Maiko was not taking this easily, she was in the middle of art class where she was trying to draw a picture of a house of some sorts, but there was a lot of distractions going on. Russel and Sky were throwing pieces of paper at her head, interrupting her work multiplie times, she grumbled in anger from this.<p>

"Why can't those two idiots let me work!" She muttered, hoping that the others wouldn't hear since she needed to act calm. She dropped her pencil and breathe in to make sure she wasn't going to rage against them.

"So how's the school going?" Yang said right in front of her, finishing her sketch of a person.

"It's going great..." She lied.

"From the recent sightings of you being attacked by almost everyone, I'm gonna say that it's a lie." Xaio Long replied.

"Yeah, those nuisances were constantly ruining my day." Maiko put her fist on the table, knocking only a paintbrush on the edge of the table. "It's just because I'm not that Matoi girl!"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Do you really want to know Yang?"

"Yeah sure, give me a flashback or something like that." Despite not wanting her to see it, Maiko took out her phone and showed her the episode she was in. "That works too."

_5 minutes later..._

Yang just looked at the phone as it finished the video, and she gave a look at Maiko, "Oh...that's why, but too be honest, you deserved it."

"Hey!" Ogure pointed at the Xaio Long girl with anger, adjusting her glasses and sitting back on the seat. "I had no idea he was there! I got expelled by him!"

"You did deserve that too,"

"Stop it!" Ogure sighed and tried to focus on the classwork, "Well anyways, did you finish your sketch?"

"Yep!" She showed it and it appeared to be herself standing right on top of Fox, proclaiming victory in the ring.

"Wow...that's creative." That was Maiko's only response. "Let me show you mine." She showed Xaio Long the sketch and Yang took one good look at it, just before she started to snicker and burst into laughter. Ogure was confused to this, but when she looked at the sketch, she realized that it was a picture of Ryuko standing triumpley against Maiko (so basically, the exact same picture as Yang's) except Maiko was dressed in a clown suit saying that she was a loser.

Maiko turned around and glared at the two bullies who were laughing as they stole Maiko's original picture, "Why you two little!" She stood up and walked over to the two with her fist shaking. "Both of you stop laughing at me!"

"That's what you get for even coming to this school lady." Russel made his remark, and pointed at her, "You should probably get out of here before we do something worse to you."

"No way!" Maiko thrusted her fist forward and the bully dodged it then grabbed a chair and hit her body with it. She was thrown right on top of the table and laided there as the bullies and Xaio Long continued to laugh out loud and roll all over the place in laughter, "I swear, I will have my revenge." She muttered just before passing out on the table.

Outside of the classroom, Nicolas was there and he brought Deadshot, gotham's deadliest assassin, along to help him out on his quest for love. "That's the target." Nic pointed at the distance, where Blake was sketching something on her piece of paper next to Nora.

Deadshot loaded up his sniper rifle and locked the crosshairs on Blake, "This will be easy." It was only until Nicolas realized what he was doing, so he moved the gun away, "Dude! What are you doing, you're not supposed to kill anyone!"

"I'm an assassin, so what else would you bring me here?" He asked in a grim tone from being interrupted from his skills.

"I need you to use some love arrows and hit Blake, so that she can fall in love with me." He took out some arrows with hearts on them and it had his name on it, "It's easy."

"You have the wrong guy there, I'm not using bows."

"Oh fine then, I can do this myself then!" Nic steadied his aim and then launched arrow all the way to Blake. She dropped her pencil, and ducked down to pick it up, the arrow missed the target and ended up hitting the wall and diverting it's course throught the whole room and slammed itself right on a picture.

"Darn it!" He dropped the bow down and yelled out in anger, "I had a clear shot! Curse you inconvenient cliches!" He took out another arrow and began to arm himself. "I'm gonna win this one next!" He was going to shoot, but unfortunately for him, the picture that was hit started to come to life and soared right over to him.

"Hey there mister beautiful." The picture said (somehow it could talk?), "I've been dying to meet you."

"What the-" Nic moved it away, "Get away from me!" The kid was relenttlessly being chased y the love struck picture, "i only date real people!"

"I don't even remember why I came here." Deadshot was eyeing the kid and he decided to leave and go kill some other people.

* * *

><p>It was again free period, where now everyone tries to do their own thing, Nicolas went out and tried to use plan B, something that would most likely work.<p>

He was next to the wall with Sage and Nic was dressed up as Adam, with the coat and everything. That was his plan, to disguise himself to get Blake to gain interest in him.

"Nic, are you even sure this is gonna work?" Sage was skeptical about this, especially since Adam was not Blake's type of guy, but then again she was never interested in boys much.

"She went out with him once, so I'm sure she'll be happy to see me when I show up." Nic adjusted the grimm mask and started walking to his target, who was yet again reading some stupid book that no one cares about. He stood right behind her and then spoke, "Uh hello Blake."

There was no response from her as she turned the page and didn't bother to turn around.

Nic tried again, "Blake, I was wondering if you were wanting to...uh...hang out after school and try to study a little." Unfortunately, no response came from the girl. "Blake...can you hear me? I asked if you wanted to study with me."

"I don't think it's working dude." Sage replied as he slid to the scene.

"Hang on, She's gonna respond soon." Nicolas began to talk again, "So Blake, I was thinking that it'd be best if we study for...a school project. What do you say?" There was no response again, Blake was somehow surviving his plan and he was still standing behind her, waiting for a word to come out of her mouth.

"Okay that's it!" Nic dropped the act and walked in front of her, "Blake, I'm gonna ask you one more time, do you want to-!" He stopped short when he saw that he was not taking to Blake this whole time, but instead, a mannequin with the same hairstyle and a shotgun as it's face, and it pointed right at him. "Oh...Uh? I guess it's a no then?"

Sage just watched the gun fire, and then Nicolas walked next to him with smoke on his face. "Well, that was a waste of my time." The gree haired student said to the other kid.

"Okay, I need a new plan to convince the love of my life to be with me." He took out a mail package and gave it to his companion, "Give this to Blake by next period and tell me if she says yes."

"What if she says no?"

"Then we'll just kidnap her instead." Sage went on ahead to his classroom, and Nic went somewhere else to plan something.

Neo was walking around the halls, feeling like she was being followed after taking a step forward and swinging her umbrella around, apparently, there was someone following her and that was Torchwick. He was feeling a little grumpy today and the one person responsible for that was her, so he was following her to confront her.

He turned around the corner and expected her to be there, but she was nowhere around the halls anymore. He turned behind her and saw the short girl standing in front of him.

"Hey Roman." She said calmly and creepily, "I noticed you trying to confront me."

"Neo, whatever you just did to my house is going to make you pay for the damages." He pointed at her while saying this, "I ended up cleaning the entire place and slept in the basement the whole time!"

"It was only a simple prank, kids do it all the time." The ice cream girl smiled.

"We're teenagers...well, not really." Roman said, "I'm an adult and so is Cinder, but you know what I mean!"

"But I just wanted to have fun with you guys, Cinder doesn't mind one bit."

"That's because you locked her in her bedroom when you were doing your crazy plan, and made her watch some dumb horror movie!"

"She deserved it, and you should've too." Neo stepped back and shrugged her shoulders, "Just enjoy what ever I give you and I'll just do my own thing."

"You're not going to ruin my things again Neo, I'll cause a lot of trouble at your house!"

"I don't have a house." The ice cream girl shouted back, she began to walk happily, leaving an angry Roman trying to think of something to get her back. She was enjoying messing the students around, thinking of multiple ways to ruin their day, she planned on doing Weiss but figured she was already acting too crazy trying to get her future boyfriend to love her.

She was about to head to class, when she saw Maiko walking through the hall with a bunch of scambled up paper being carried. She was having a rough say ever since she was intordued, and she wasn't in anyone of Neo's classes since first period. Then a thought came to her head, she remembered her perfect plan to ruin the day, starting with her.

"Everyone doesn't like me, this place hates me." She said to herself, adjusting the glasses and heading over to the corner, "Why would they ever want me to be here, is it just to insult me? These people are so insane." She growled angerily and she almost reverted to her bad side, thinking about all of the students who insulted her today and she wished that she could get out of here.

Suddenly, She was confidently pulled inside a small janitor room and the door was locked behind her. She barely looked at the evil kidnapper as she started to say, "Please whatever you do, don't hurt me and I'll give you my lunch money-" she saw the person who held her captive, "Oh, it's you."

"Good to see you again Maiko." The short girl let the other girl get up on her feet, "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself probably to you, My name is Neo."

"Wait, so that means you're the ONE!" Ogure bowed down and praised for her, "Neo! I always knew you were still out there, I just never thought tou can transform yourself into a female!"

The ice cream girl gave the girl a weird and intimidated look, "Uh...no, I'm not That Neo."

"Oh never mind." Ogure said, "What do you want?"

"I want to help you." The response Neopolitan made did not impress her since she already went through that and it did not help her out at all. "I want to help you extract revenge."

"Revenge? You think I would want to have revenge in this school after being taunted for so long, I'll get used to it."

"No you won't, I've heard that you were struggling all day from those cruel kids, but you don't need to be taunted by them any longer." The girl pulled up a black notebook from her back, "Because I know what you were craving for?"

"Wait, is that my?" Maiko looked through her bag and saw that her notebook was gone, and now in possession of the ice cream girl, "How did you-?"

"I have my ways." Neo just opened up a page of the book and revealed a school uniform. But it was also something different, "And I figured out, that you were wanting to have a Kamui." This word managed to get to Ogure, she lowered her head and nodded slowly, thinking it would be best to not grin and wait to see what Neo was planning, "Isn't that right Ogure?"

"Yes."

"Then you're in luck, I heard that the headmaster made one a long while ago in the basement." Ogure listened to the words that Neo spoke to her, "I was thinking of trying it on, but I thought it would be best if someone else were to wear it."

"Please take me there now! I need to have that precious Kamui!" Maiko grabbed the short girl's arms, "Take me there right now!"

"Okay, okay, jeez." The short girl backed up and headed over to the opposite wall of the room, then pulled the bucket up before it triggered off something. A sudden path began to open up from the wall, revealing a set of stairs leading downstairs. "Follow me, and I'll show it to you." She went ahead and Ogure was left to tag along.

The basement they were being led took a long while to get down with these medieval like steps, but they ended up in a room filled with weird parts of robots. There was scattered pieces of broken armor on the ground, covering the concrete it was standing on, the face was pretty disfigured, and one of the arms was reaching out to grab anything human like. There was also a bunch of equipment up on the wall, like the wrench, but there was something weird right in the front of the room.

There was a container covered by a sheet, there was a sticker note that said, "Ironwood's secret project, don't touch!" Neo didn't care for the note as she pulled it off immediately and she saw an armor plate with a glowing sphere on the chest, and the rest of the parts were detached from it, it was coated in silver and a white color. "Wrong one." She put the covers back on it, and noticed that Maiko had wandered the room a little to find the real one.

"This must be it!" The girl exclaimed when she saw another container covered by a sheet with a note saying, "Ironwood's other secret project, don't touch!" She pulled it off and the container revealed the correct secret project. "There it is!"

Inside the glass container was indeed a Kamui, it was in the form of a school uniform and it was coated with the colors of light blue as the main color and red as the secondary color. The two eyes that were covered in the clothing was closed, it wasn't awake, but it wanted out of this prison. The savior walked right in front of the container and started to act really creepy like when she approached.

"You're mine, you're mine!" She muttered and hugged the container, Neo wasn't bothered by it, although this girl was acting unlike her other self back in the morning, "You're all mine!"

"Great, you got your Kamui, now all we need to do is find out a way to break the glass-" the words were halted when Maiko punched through the glass and caused the whole thing to break apart, she yelped out in pain afterwards, gripping her right hand as it left a scar on the wrist. "That works too."

Maiko began to chuckle as she felt the soft touch of the Kamui uniform, smoothing it out a little as she moved her hand above it, she did not notice that the small scar on her right wrist was dripping on the fabric of the uniform and it soaked the item in her hands, this immediately became it's wake up call.

The uniform's sleeve wrapped itself around Maiko's hand in a very violent manner, alerting her about the danger, "What the-" she backed up, and the uniform wrapped itself around her and got her other arm, "What is going on? Stop, please!" She was hoping it would automatically stop and let her dress up, but however it didn't follow her command, it continued to do it's process and Neo began to watch it wrap around the girl, backing up to the stairs while doing so.

The was the sound of Maiko nearly screaming as the unform finished the process, but it was not done yet, it was ready for it's next transformation. The girl trapped in this predicament was now laughing, in a very scary manner, as there was lighting coming out which was part of the transformation, and she tried to stand up, "I can feel it's power." She said.

"It's coursing through my body, the strength, the power, everything. I can feel it all, it's all mine! ALL MINE!" She was already standing and right then the transformation began which had her launching out a large laser from her body up to the sky. Neo began backing away and ran up the stairs because she didn't think that this would get out of hand for the young girl.

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was finally finished dragging a huge box to the class, it was filled with explosives because she was wanting to prank Fox in class, "Wait until he gets a load of this." She thought to ther self out loud, but right then, there was a large laser coming from below her and it completely devastaed the entire hall including the box of dynamite which ignited the other explosives.

After the laser died down, she was left standing in midair, dragging some broken cardboard box and her entire look messed up. "Come on, this happens every time!" She began to walk away and go to her real classroom.

At the same time, there was the sound of alarms ringing out and causing the students to look up at the wall to where the intercoms were. "Attention all students, we have an evil villain down in the basement, do not worry, it'll be taken care off." Glynda was heard, and then Soldiers began to run down the halls to exterminate the unknown bad guy that causing this. They all met up right next to the hole where the big laser came from.

"Attention evildoer, please put your hands up and surrender immediately!" The general shouted at the hole which was covered in a large cloud of smoke, covering up the appearence of the main baddie.

"Surrender..? Why would I surrender..." That question was left unanswered when the smoke began to clear, and right then she crashed through and was now in mid air, "When you can all just fall under my control!" She slammed herself down on the ground where she knocked down a few of the soldiers on the floor and grinned. She stood up and she was now revealed to be in her Kamui.

There was two glass-like shoulder blades with the eyes on it, and her body was covered in the blue and red armor, there was also a skirt with spikes, and her gloves were coated in the exact color of the uniform. She stood in all of her glory, and she was now consumed with power, it took over her mind.

She turned to notice a soldier try to fire at her, but she moved very quickly and avoided the line of bullets, then hit his face with a punch. This could be her only option to fight, because of the lack of weapons, and his was much easier for her to move around. She pulled a soldier from the ground and hurled him to the halls where two more were about t show up until they got hit by the flown human. More soldiers began to fire, but she jumped over them and showed up right behind them as she began to grab the first one, then kick the second and threw the first at the third.

The forth one was kicked down to the basement hole and she continued her path of vengeance. The girl was being targeted by the security soldiers and she was not showing any signs of stopping, she moved around and saw the two targets, Lark and Russel. "There you are!" She I can tell sosaid out loud for the two to turn around and see her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the insane clothing obsessed girl." The Mohawk kid said first, "Never thought you would have the courage to come at us again."

"Uh Russel, do you even know what she's wearing?" The blue haired was backing up.

"She's wearing a fake Kamui, so what?" The green haired Mohawk kid was wrong, and that was shown when Maiko began ro fun straight at him and then grab him by his shirt.

"Guess again!" She threw him to the wall where he was pinned there and she turned her full attention towards Sky.

"Don't hurt me please, whatever I just did to you was not meant to be taken seriously!" He backed up towards the corner and Maiko steped closer and closer to the target, "It was all just a playful joke!"

"It's too late to say that, because you're about to face your punishment!" She was just about to pull off a serious punch to his face, but a savior came to his rescue.

"You!" Maiko turned around and saw the headmaster holding some weird gun at her, "You stole the secret Kamui from my lab!"

"It's not yours anymore, it belongs to me now!" The new student was not backing down from Ironwood himself.

"I don't want to shoot you, but I will if you don't do what I say!"

"Why don't you go ahead, I'm not afraid anymore!" She lunged forward to attack, but he fired his gun and the bullet was actually a syringe which hit her shoulder and she stopped. She began to feel a little dizzy and putting her hand to her forehead, began to lower herself in the ground feeling the sudden effects of the syringe overcome her and passed out on the floor.

Ozpin showed up and saw that Maiko was unconscious and Ironwood held his gun, and Lark was running away from the scene, "I can tell something went very wrong today, didn't it?"

"Of course it did." The headmaster grabbed the sleeping girl by her arms, "Report to my office in about an hour after school, I need to talk to you about your new student!" He stormed off somewhere else with the girl, and the white-haired professor just stayed right where he was, not even feeling a little bit bad about this thing. He began to walk to his own classroom and back to his regular duties.

* * *

><p>Sage had arrived next to Blake, who was feeling very bored for awhile. To her, it seemed like nothing bad happened for a whole while, things were kind of slow today.<p>

"Hey Blake, you got mail." The green haired student said to the cat Faunus.

"If it's Sun or Adam, put it in the trash for me." She said without even looking.

"No, it's Nicolas this time." The mail was put on the desk and she opened it up to see what the note said.

_Dear Yatsuhashi _

_ I've been thinking about you for a long time, you're my best enemy so I would really appreciate it, if you would go hang out with me after school next week on Thursday to fight._

_ I'll be waiting for you._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Yang Xaio Long._

_ Also, you're going down!_

Blake finished the note and said, "Uh...Sage, this isn't for me."

"What are you talking about?" The green haired student looked at the note, "Of course it's-" he then saw all of the words, and gave out a blank expression, "Oh...never mind." He tried away and started to rip up the whole thing before heading back to Nicolas. "I knew I should've realized that He accidentally mixed up the notes with Yang."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like things aren't going well for everyone I guess.<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for the potentially short ending because I had no time left, and yeah, there was also Deadshot from the _Batman_ series.**

**Next chapter will involve Yandere!Weiss. Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, Submit ideas, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	7. A romantic nightmare

**Welcome back to Atlas High.**

**Now that things are going smoothly for the moment, I'm starting to plan out something crazy for the future of this fanfic. Something that will be way too crazy to believe, but that will wait for now.**

**anyways, let's focus on the chapter with Yandere!Weiss, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY _or any other franchises that are mentioned, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7: <strong>_A romantic nightmare_

"Hey Sun, you want to try out this new guitar?" Coco was in the living room, carrying some sort of guitar with flames on it and lights on the back. Sun was reading a manga when he looked at the new instrument.

"Nah, not interested." He flipped a page and he began to react to it, "Aw come on Aigis, you can do better than that!"

"Come on monkey boy, with this thing, you can impress all of the girls." The girl with the sunglasses moved closer to him, "You can even get Blake to go out with you with your amazing skills."

"I don't really have the skills to play that, and even if I did, she would still reject me as always."

"At least just give it a try so we won't have to sell this to anyone." The instrument was passed to Sun without his permission, and he just looked at it before turning to Coco.

"Alright then." Sun stood in a pose and hit the strings on the guitar which caused a musical sound to come out, it sounded very professional and good. "Wow."

"See I told you it wasn't-" the two were suddenly alarmed as the guitar suddenly burst into flames within the next second and they started panicking, "Oh Dust, it's on fire! It's on fire!" Sun was juggling with the fire guitar in his hands and he kept it in his arms to prevent from causing the house to go on fire, but also causing him to be burned in the process.

"Hurry, get the fire extinguisher!" He shouted to the beret-wearing girl who began to race around the house in order to find such thing.

"There is no fire extinguisher here!"

"How is there nothing like that here!? It's important so that I don't get myself on fire!" He kept frailing the guitar around and ran all over the place, but nothing else was getting caught on Fire by the instrument so they were safe from that.

Coco showed up by bringing out a bucket of water, "Don't worry! I got this!"

"Wait don't, it'll only gonna make things-" the water was easily splashed right on Sun and also started to electricude both him and the beret-wearing girl. The fire was still active and they stil needed to put it out now. "Hurry, let's head to the pool and throw it there!"

They headed over to the backyard and Sun took about a few seconds before he threw the flaming instrument and it fell in the water, it only grew worse as the guitar began to electrify the entire pool, the two backed up from that and headed inside the house.

Coco and Sun sighed of exhaustion and looked at each other, "See, this is why it's bad to buy rock and roll equipment."

"I didn't know about that!" Coco threw her hands up while saying this, "It said it could entertain everyone and not cause lots of destruction. Oh and by the way, you're tail is on fire."

"Oh it is?" Sun looked at the monkey tail and realized that it was indeed in flames, but he somehow did not notice, "OH DUST, MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!" He began screaming and ran all over the place trying to not die, Coco was trying to help him by getting a bucket of water.

So it was a Saturday afternoon, everything as going the way it should be and nothing stupid was happening, except in the morning, but that really didn't count. At Neptune's house (also known as the rebel base), he, Sun and Coco were relaxing after their week of craziness, they weren't planning to challenge anyone this weekend because they deserved a long break.

Nicolas was also hanging out with the guys in order to get in this chapter early, he was in the living room with Neptune and they were playing video games.

"Oh great now there's more zombies!" Nic said when he saw something on the screen, "Hurry and shoot them now!"

"I'm trying, but all is have is this pistol!" Complained the blue haired, "Hang on, an Infected zombie coming your way! Oh he got you!"

"I know, I know." Nic's character rushed to the medical state and spent his money on it, then went back to shooting zombies, "Neptune, there an electric zombie coming at you, and how long does it take for a drop package to drop!" The answer was shown as the game character Clodfelter was playing was killed when a drop package landed on top of him, "Dang it!"

"Do not worry Nic, I'm avenge you!" The blue haired motorcyclist shouted, (although how do you avenge someone when they get killed by packages?) and began to use up his gun as he fought off the fast zombies. "There's an electrical guy, he just took out my Exo, oh no, I'm gonna run!"

The game character was immediately ambushed by a sudden zombie and he was killed, "Oh no, I'm dead, again."

"We were so close, it was at Wave Seventeen!" Nicolas stood up from the chair and started looking at his phone, "I knew that game was going to be tough."

"On the plus side, we did get to use that awesome weapon."

"Yeah, hey did you hear that someone escaped prison last night?"

"Nah, was he one of our friends?"

"No, I think it was that one guy with a crown on his head." Nicolas put his scroll away and put the chair back next to the table, "But really It doesn't matter, where is that cheese pizza you guys ordered?"

"It's still coming, delivery's a little slow these days." The blue haired kept playing the game, "Hey how's your after school lessons?"

"It's way worse than I thought," Clodfelter said, "I had to deal with a hundred pages of reading and Junior watched me like a hawk."

The blue haired chuckled, "Heh, I can imagine that, he's not a great guy." He was winning at the game more easier, and he took a long gulp from drinking his soda, a knock on the door made the two turn towards the sound, "Coco, can you go get that for us?"

"Already on it." the door could be heard opening and then it was closed again, "I'll get this thing warmed up."

"Okay." Neptune smiled.

"Hey Neptune, why didn't you get a replacement motorcycle earlier, you seem to miss it a lot." Asked the kid either red shorts.

"I replaced it twice, because sonic ruined the car, and now I have to wait another week before my sportscar shows up." Neptune threw the controller on the ground when he realized that he died again, "Darn, I always die in these things!"

"Hey...wait, SUN GET BACK, THAT'S A-" they all heard Coco's sudden words as she shouted out something but whatever she was going to say was blocked out of nowhere, the two males grew suspicious after that, looked at each other, and then moved out to the kitchen.

"Coco, what's going on?" Neptune said in his way to the kitchen, "Is there-, woah." They stoped when they saw a bunch of smoke in the kitchen, only to be cleared out after they saw this. The image was revealed as Coco was sleeping on the floor, Sun was on his front clutching the pizza box as a pillow.

"Uh, is this a bad time or..." Nicolas was skeptic about the scene he was seeing, but then someone from the kitchen was now looking towards them. The unknown character was wearing a gas mask and a leather coat with black all over it. "You..." It said very disturbingly, "Neptune Vasilias."

"Oh no, don't hurt me please!" The blue haired motorcyclist began to back up and the gas mask guy stepped closer, the person began to grip the mask and then pulled it off of him to give Neptune a glimpse of who it was. Unfortunately for him, it was Weiss Schnee.

"Neptune-Kun, you will be mine!" She shouted.

"Oh come on, why does it have to be her!?" The motorcycle driver screamed out to the Sky, "Why couldn't it have been anyone else!"

"Weiss, you don't need to go crazy and try to get Neptune, he's doesn't-" Nicolas tried to defend his friend, but was moved aside, "Hey!"

"Neptune-Kun, I need you, we will be together forever. And ever." The Schnee girl stepped closer and closer to her target, he panicked and looked around to see if he could escape anywhere before she grabs him.

"Uh...Weiss, if you want me so much, be a nice girl and leave this house!" He tried to protest, but it was a futile attempt. "Please?"

"I can't do that my love." Weiss lunged at him, but he stepsided it and rammed himself right out the window, the glass was being spread out to the grass and he rolled up to his feet and ran away. Weiss jumped out the window too, and began to run for his target, hoping to catch up to him as fast as possible.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Neptune screamed his lungs out to alert any neighbors who were around the road, but no one was here since it was the weekend, his feet weren't going to help him for much longer, he needed a vehicle now.

"Come back here!" Weiss was shouted out to him, but he ignored her and then broke into a muscle car which confidently worked itself next to him. He started up the vehicle and then put it on accelerate, but the Yandere girl grabbed on the end of it and she was pulled toward the car as it moved.

The car began to move as fast as it could by driving through the road, and drifting at the first turn it saw, Neptune kept looking behind himself to check if anyone was chasing him, but he couldn't see anyone, nor the person on top of the car. He didn't think about stopping until he was in the clear, only to notice someone knocking on the glass next to his seat.

Thinking every cautiously, he pulled down the window and checked to see who it was, but then hand came in and tried to grab anything. "Neptune, you will be mine!" The voice was loud, and demanding , so he tried to close the window again, but she kept it down very hard.

The blue haired could only focus on driving for now, so he made the car take a U-turn and drive to the other side of the street, getting past the speed limit and trying to get her off the car, whatever kind of grip she had was incredible. The car was now heading to a neighborhood street, and it almost hit one of the pedestrians car. Weiss made her move by grabbing anything that can make her stay on the vehicle and go directly to one of the car doors.

She took out a random crowbar and broke the glass with it, then reached out to grab Neptune, who backed away from her and kept his hands on the wheels so he wouldn't crash. "Please get away from me Weiss!"

His words were not stoping her as she grabbed his coat and pulled him close to the window, he kept his hands on the wheel so he wouldn't get flown off the car, but she was not letting him go easily. She finally had the advantage over him as he flew him off the car and she jumped with him as they both landed on the ground and rolled all the way through the street, the car also crashed somewhere between the bushes and the two former owners were now lying on the floor.

Neptune couldn't crawl since he was recovering from the strenght Weiss had made, the Schnee student got the upper hand again and hugged the motorcyclist hard, "Neptune-Kun, You're all mine, you're mine!"

"Somebody, please get her off me, I don't want to date her!" Neptune shouted, luckily, Nicolas came to his rescue, he was completely out of breath from all that running.

"Geez...it's hard to run...on foot instead of driving." He breathe in and out and moved to Weiss. "Uh, hey Weiss, you think you can-" a knife was suddenly pointed right at his neck as the Schnee girl glared at him with red evil eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She said to him with a villainous tone.

"Okay okay!" Clodfelter decided to run away form the crazy girl instead of putting up a fight.

"Hey! Get back here, don't leave me with her!" Neptune was now being dragged.

"Come on Neptune, we're going to have a fun date today, we'll kiss each other, hug each other, and kiss even more!" She began to explain the 'wonderful' plans she had for Neptune, which only caused him to panic even more and yell out to anybody who could help him.

Nicolas appeared from the corner of the house, seeing the girl dragging the worried kid to what possibly is his demise. "Great, she kidnapped Neptune. Curse you Battlefield for your ideas!" he took out his phone and began to pick the names of his friends, "Don't worry Neptune, we'll save you."

* * *

><p>Their main objective was simple, Weiss was going with Neptune on a date in a restaurant not too far away from their position, so they must come in and stop her immediately before she declares him her boyfriend.<p>

Nicolas took the liberty to contact anyone who can help him out and save Neptune before it's too late. He was up on top of a building and he had a sniper rifle targeting on the civilians on the road, Nic wore a black spy outfit and he had his Walkie-talkie around to communicate with his buddies, "This is Antic Man, do you copy?"

"This is Super Sayan Girl, I copy." Yang said from her position on another roof.

"This is Ark, I copy." Jaune was heard from the street, sitting on a stool, with a newspaper covering his face right in front of the restaurant.

"This is Hot chocolate, I copy." Coco announced her appearence from a car looking at hte road and the restaurant.

"This is Angry guy, I read you loud and clear." Sun was watching the place from a window in a building.

"Scythe girl, do you copy?" Nic was waiting for a response, but all he could see was a large arrow pointed at a rooftop where Ruby was supposed to be, but she was nowhere around there. "Ugh, Super Sayan Girl, where is Scythe Girl?"

"Uh...she's probably late, or she's busy with other things."

"Come on, Doesn't she know that this is important!?" Clodfelter sighed and looked through the scope again, "Anyways, Ark, has our target been found?"

"Not yet, she'll be here in a little bit." He responded, "And by the way, what's with the code names?"

"We're acting as spies, so the code names are indeed necessary for the mission. Also because it sounds cool."

"Why did you give me the name 'Angry Man'?" Sun asked with his communication device.

"Because that fits your alter ego personality."

"I don't have an alter ego!" The monkey faunus refused the line, but Nicolas just nodded and kept looking at the road.

"Hey Antic Man, there's someone in a hood being chased by a group of enemies." Yang notified the leader.

"It's probably just Ezio doing his regular business." Nic replied but then stopped, "Wait a second...Is the hooded person a guy or a girl?"

"Hard to say really, and...he's gone. He's coming up your position." Nicolas turned to the right where the hooded person was expected to climb up, and that guy flew up the building thanks to the ziplines and the guy was now on the roof.

"WOO! That was intense." The person was Actually Ruby as she revealed herself when she took off the hood from the encounter with the enemies. "Oh, sorry i was late, I had a problem to deal with down there-"

"Ruby, we've been waiting for you for a few minutes, and where did you get Ezio's master outfit?"

"I said sorry, I had...Wait, this is a Master Assassin outfit?" Ruby looked at her Roman robes which did look like Ezio's. "Oh, no wonder those Templar guys were after me." The sound of a gunshot was heard from below to prove her point that they had been following her for a while.

"Well, that's a good reason why you're late." Nic said, "Anyways, get to your position, Weiss could be here at any minute."

"She's here!" Coco announced, seeing the Schnee girl driving her vehicle to the parking lot, it had the sign, "We're dating!"

"Okay let's do this." Ruby out her hood on and started running up to the edge of the roof and jumped off of it, before grabbing the edge of the other one and climbing up to the top, then walking right at her proper place where she could see the scene.

Weiss got out of her car, "Come on Neptune, you don't want to leave your date all alone, don't you?" She happily replied, pulling a chain forward to her, it was connected to the handcuffs that Neptune was wearing on his left wrist.

"Actually I would, i don't want this!" He was pulled out of the car and dragged to the restaurant, he started making an attempt to grab anything to prevent him from entering the place, "Fire Hydrant, protect me!" He caught hold of the object with his hands and stayed there until Weiss felt the strong force, preventing her from moving on.

"Come on beautiful!"

"No! This fire hydrant will save me!" Weiss immediately pulled the chain and Neptune and the object was pulled to her, and the water started flowing on the ground where the object used to be, "Fire Hydrant, you traitor!" The two were now inside the resturant, unable to prevent the date from moving forward.

"Alright, that's our cue!" Nicolas started the hostage rescue mission immediately, "Coco, Sun, stay here and guard the place, the rest of you head inside!" He walked over to the edge and began to climb down the building, but he only got so far as to get to a window when he remembered that he was not an expert climber. "Great, now I remeber why I don't like climbing."

Yang had already brought up her ladder and climbed down to the road, Ruby did a leap of faith and landed on a haystack truck that was not moving. She got out on the other side and saw Jaune coming in the place to help out his friend, the rest of them went in.

Inside the resturant was a well established place that had a lot of regular tables and chairs for people to sit on, they were being served quality food, a little bit better than the school's. Weiss dragged her 'date', and sat in a chair with a circle table and Neptune sat on the other side, still clinging on the fire hydrant.

"So Neptune, what do you want to drink?" Weiss looked at the menu and scanned through the list of foods to try out, she hoped that there would be something edible for the two, Neptune was hoping to find anything that could get him out of this situation.

"Weiss, can you just get me a glass of water?" He replied without looking at the menu.

"Sure thing, I was thinking of getting water too." If it was Weiss saying that she also wanted the same thing that bothered him, then he knew that she was going to keep this act up for as long as it takes.

"Okay. We need to plan a diversion so that we can get Neptune while Schnee is distracted." Nicolas was watching this from a table far away, and took a gulp of his soda before continuing, "Super Sayan Girl, Ark, Use smoke bombs to hit Weiss. Scythe Girl, run our there and grab the target before the smoke clears out."

"Uh, Nic, what's with the code names?" Ruby asked, looking at Weiss from a distance.

"That's Antic Man to you! And also we sound cool with nick names !"

"Can I be called, 'The Rose Assassin' instead ?"

"NO!" Ruby sighed and just followed the order as intended, putting up her hood and walking to the tables close to the correct one. Jaune and Yang headed over a column and each one of them pulled out a smoke bomb from their pockets.

"Ready?" Ark said to his partner and she nodded back, "One...two...three!" They threw the bombs and it flew out to the Schnee girl, it looked like it was about to land on her table and start off the distraction, but right then, the bombs were deflected by a sudden forcefield around her and it flew back to the two.

"What the-" the bombs blew up and smoke emerged to cover their sight and blind the other citizens from seeing what was going on. "Dang it!," Weiss turned to see smoke coming from behind and then realized what was happening.

"Oh no, they're here!" She got out of her seat, put a couple of dollers on the table, then grabbed Neptune's coat without even thinking, "Come on my love!"

"Hey, don't bring me along!" He protested against her words, but she always ignored it. Ruby moved and tried to lunge out at Weiss, but the forcefield pushed her back and she landed on the floor, the two targets walked out of the resturant.

"Angry Man, Hot Chocolate, they're escaping!" Nicolas said in his walkie-talkie quickly.

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Coco pulled out her tranquizer and aimed it at Weiss as she got out with the target, she pulled the trigger easily, but nothing fired out. "Hey, who forgot to put ammo in this thing!?"

"I'll take her down!" Sun looked at the scope of his sniper rifle and he had a target lock on them, so he fired out a traquizer at them. The syridge was deflected and it hit the side of a car instead of the target. "AW COME ON, I HAD IT!" The monkey faunus shouted in anger.

Weiss and Neptune ran to their car and started to put it on accelerate, just as the four spies got out of the resturant. "Hurry, they're getting away!" Yang said.

"I'll stop them!" Jaune pulled out a random grapiling hook from his pocket (seriously? Where do they keep these things?) and fired at the back of the car, it attached itself to the trunk and once it started moving, he was pulled towards it, "AHHH, I regret this decision!"

"Hang on Jaune, We're coming!" Ruby charged towards the car with the others following her. The car headed off to the street, so the assassin girl got up on a box and climb up to a big crate and got on a balcony to see the car moving to the right and she following along the balcony line to catch up to them.

Nicolas followed the exact same path she was taking and he was trying his best to do well on parkor, and he was also amazed that she was good at this, "Hey slow down!" He shouted out to her.

"Don't worry, you can keep up!" Ruby jumped from the balcony and landed inside of a window, running through the room before emerging back outside from another window. Nicolas thought it was easy to go running at the window and repeating Ruby's moves. Unfortunately, he crashed next to the window and fell down right on a line of clothes and then fell right on top of a car, before landing on the floor.

"OW!" He screamed in pain as he layed there, "This is why i never liked parkor in the first place! Or even following an Assassin!"

* * *

><p>After going through ten streets, The car had to be ditched on the road, and Jaune was now safe from the terrors of the car, but the spies weren't exackly through with the mission, because the main target was taken away to a public area.<p>

"Please don't do this to me!" Neptune shouted to Weiss, who was still dragging him by the chain and moving him to the middle of the block where another table was set. "I would rather go out with Neo instead of you, just don't do this!"

"But I love you, because you're so beautiful!" She moved closer to him with her heart eyes, which creeped him out even more.

"No, Ruby is, so why don't you go date her instead?" That comment was left unanswered as she backed away and pulled out something from her bag. It was a long rope and she started tying it around her date and the chair, preventing him from escaping and leaving her sight. "Hey, there's no need for you to do this-"

"shh." The Schnee girl shushed the guy to be quiet, "Just enjoy it Neptune, It's the perfect time for us to be together, so don't fight it." This only made things worse for him, she moved to the end of the table and took out a water bottle for him. "Let's have dinner."

Back on the rooftops, The spies were watching this from a tall height, noticing that Neptune was in need of desperate help immediately. "Looks like we need to activate plan B." Nic announced to the group.

"You never said anything about a plan B!" Yang helpfully implied to the leader.

"Well now I did." Nic turned to Sun and Jaune. "You two, get the truck ready." The two males understood the order and headed down to find the designated vehicle, the leader pointed at the Coco, "You, go down there an disguise yourself as a criminal."

"Already on it." She fell down from the roof and headed to her correct position.

"And Super Sayan Girl, Scythe Girl-"

Ruby exclaimed, "It's The Rose Assassin!"

"I made the names, so just stick with it!" Nic said, "Anyways, you two jump down there when the time is right and attack Weiss."

"You got it," the two half sisters said, But right then there was a ringing noise coming out of nowhere, Ruby must've realized that it was coming from her earpiece, "Whoops, sorry. I got to take this call." She turned around and answers the caller, Yang and Nicolas just stood there watching her.

"Seriously? At this time?" Nic was angry about this, once the phone call ended, The Rose girl turned back around.

"Sorry Nic, but I have to go save an Assassin buddy somewhere in the rift." She announced to him, "It'll be quick, I promise." She moved without hesitation and preformed a leap of faith, there was a sudden portal opening up and then brought her into one of the rifts.

"Aw darn it, now we just lost someone to do something rediculous!" Clodfelter face palmed before turning to Yang, "Okay, you'll be doing the ambush by yourself."

"Yes sir!" She moved to her spot to prepare herself.

Back on the ground, Weiss took out a piece of bread and handed it over to her 'destined boyfriend' who was trying to untie the ropes, but failed miserably. "Here, have a piece."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He lied, but he was quickly exposed then the words, "He's Lying" appeared over his head. "Okay, why is that happening?!"

"Come on Neptune, have a bite."

"No! I refuse to have it!" He tried to move back, but she was mobing a lot closer to him and bread piece was heading close to him. Luckily, plan B had started as a truck came out of nowhere and slowed down right next to the two. Coco came out of it, she was dressed in a criminal suit, then she grabbed Neptune and pointed a pistol at his face, "Hey wait, what are-"

"give me your money!" She demanded in a violent manner, backing away from the Schnee girl, "Or else I'll kidnap him and throw him to the shark pit!"

"Neptune!" Weiss became worried, but was quickly determined to get back her future boyfriend as she pulled out a knife from her pocket, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Really? You're gonna use a knife in a gun fight?" The beret-wearing girl taunted the enemy, "I could just kill this guy right now and you wouldn't even get to kill me."

"Are you sure you want to do that, because I'm much more dangerous that you think I am."

"Then why don't you come and attack me then-" Coco immediately lost her train of words as her pistol was suddenly cut in half, the barrel was on the floor and she only had the handle in her hand. She turned around and saw that Weiss was standing and had Neptune next to her, still tied up to the chair. "Huh?"

"See, i'm more dangerous." The Schnee girl taunted her enemy this time.

"Oh yeah?" Sun emerged from the truck, "We'll see how dangerous you are when I'm through with you!" He pulled out his rocket launcher and fired it at her, but she knew how to deal with this as she somehow sliced up the rocket without causing it to explode and then the pieces fell off to the sidewalk, where it exploded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I HAD IT, HOW COULD YOU JUST CUT THAT WHOLE THING IN HALF, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET HIT!" Sun yelled out in rage.

"And there's that alter ego." Nic said out of nowhere.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, Here I come!" Yang decided to take matter into her own hands and jump down to the fight by herself. She landed right in front of Weiss, amd cracked her knuckles when she made eye contact. "This is gonna be good." She headed over to the girl, but the enemy suddenly grabbed her fists and then threw her off to a shop where she landed right in front of a counter.

"Ouch, can't i get a fight without losing for once!?" She yelled out to someone.

"Let's get out of here!" Weiss said, dragging alone Neptune as fast as she could.

"Oh no you're not!" Jaune started the truck and it began to back up and block their path from escaping the place. She turned aorund with her captive, but then Nicolas came down and pulled out a rifle. "We're gonna stop you Weiss."

"I'd like to see you try it!" Weiss presed a button in her glove and all of a sudden, Knifes and Axes came out of her bag and pointed at everyone who opposed her.

"Wow, she definately came prepared." Yang pointed that out.

The sharp weapons came flying out at the spies and they started to avoid all of the attacks it launched, some were able to block it with their guns, but unfortunately, another set of knifes began to charge at them. The weapons were able to grab their shirts and sent the people flying all the way to the walls where they were placed and were rendered helpless against the yandere girl.

"Nice try spies, but i win and Neptune will be my boyfriend forever!" She yelled out and then started laughing.

"That's what you think Weiss, but luck is on our side because we have a secret weapon." Jaune shouted, he was pinned inside the truck, "Right Nic?"

"Uh...about that..." Clodfelter chuckled nervously, "I never thought of that..."

The other spies looked at him, "What!? You had a plan B, but you never thought of having a backup plan or secret weapon!?"

"What did you expect? I'm not a expert on tactics or anything like that."

"Well you could've said something like that before we came here!"

"Neptune was in danger! Did you expect me to say that?" While the group was arguing with the leader, Weiss was moving away from the scene.

"Uh guys? aren't you going to help me or something?" The blue haired was hoping for them to notice, but they never did as he was taken away to somewhere secret.

* * *

><p>It was now the night time, things were going to be normal as Weiss and Neptune were underneath the highway where the cars were zooming by with no interruption. Neptune was still tied up in the chair, feeling a lot more uncomfortable with this creppy girl. She was busy putting on lipstick to prepare for a kiss, but seeing on how uncomfortable he was, she decided to calm him down.<p>

"So...what did you think of our date so far?" She asked.

"It was horrible, it was crazy, and i do not want to be with you! Understand?!" He yelled out without stoping and shook himself around in his chair to try and break loose. "I do not want to be with you, i'd rather go out with Neo instead!"

"Oh come on Neptune, there's gotta be something you enjoyed about this date." Weiss moved closer to him, "Like...the time when you grab that fire hydrant to help yourself."

"That was going to be used to hit you."

"Really, are you sure it wasn't meant for me to have as a gift?"

"It wasn't! It was meant to hit you."

"I can tell it was meant for something else." Weiss smiled, and pulled Neptune closer to her until their eyes made contact. "Was it meant as a token to remember our date forever?"

Neptune was getting nervous and sweaty by the minute, seeing how he won't get out of this situation and he was going to be stuck as this creepy girl's boyfriend for the rest of his life. "Um...maybe it was...maybe it-" He was interrupted when Weiss put her arms around him.

"That was all i need to hear, my love." She closed her eyes and prepared for a kiss. Neptune couldn't get away from this, he was trapped and there was no way out of this. He started to sob silently and then forced himself to get kissed.

He hoped that anyone, or anything will come to his rescue, but it didn't seem like it anymore. Just then, before they could kiss, a portal stopped them and they looked at it as someone appeared from it. Ruby slammed herself down on the ground and rolled about three feet away from them, followed by a different assassin who did the same thing.

"Ouch." She said, rubbing her head.

"What the?" Weiss stood up and oulled out her knife. "Ruby, get out of here! We're just about to kiss, so leave us-!" Before she could continue any further, a rock hit the back of her head and she fell unconsious. She landed flat on the floor and stayed there.

Neptune saw this and looked at Ruby. "Uh...thanks?"

"I don't know what i did, but...you're welcome." Ruby stayed on the ground and Neptune just looked at the other assassin who was doing the same thing. "Uh...do you think you can untie me?"

"No. I'm too exhausted." He replied back.

"Okay then." He just said, and so the rest of the group decided to just wait a little before they get picked up by someone, it was probably going to take the rest of the night.

_Meanwhile in the house of Ironwood..._

Ironwood was dresed up in his pajamas, completely worn out about the events of today. Glynda must've been the number one cause of that, but he didn't think so as he took a sip of his coffee before he noticed a presence in the room.

"James Ironwood." Someone said his name, and the sound came from the darkest part of the house where windows were placed.

"Oh come on, not you!" He said, but the mystery man just continued his line of dialouge without stopping.

"You think that there are a lot of crazy things going on in your school? Well, you don't know about the dangers of the world then." The man looked around the windows to get a good view of something. "The world needs new heroes, your one of them because i seen you take action at your high school and that's all we need to recruit someone like you."

"Look buddy, i don't want to be offered a job with you and your friends because i have a lot of problems to deal with and i don't this to be one of them." Ironwood's protests weren't going to help him. "Just leave okay?"

"You know i'm not gonna allow that James, especially since the world needs to be saved."

"Okay, just tell me who you are so that i can see if i can agree or not." Apparently, the man did as he was told. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as a man with perfect hair and such, he also had a suit that was in a dark grey color snd he had his hands in his pocket.

"I'm Tony Stark." He said, "And i'm here to tell you about the Next Gen Avengers."

"Oh no, anything but that!" Ironwood backed away from him, "I will not go with you on that team, I swear, i won't!"

"You do realize that you were building suits like mine in order to compete against me."

"Right, because you're gonna create Ultron and then it'll kill us all."

"That's a different version of me."

"Oh right." James said, "But really, I'm not sure if i should trust you."

"If you ever want to, I'll be waiting for your call." Stark pulled out a card and gave it to Ironwood, then he left the house to go back to his place. James looked at the card and frowned.

"Why do i have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Gen Avengers are coming soon, get ready.<strong>

**but anyways, **** sorry about yandere!Weiss If it angers you. I actually never thought of her like that until later. If it was okay, then thanks. Next chapter will involve Glynda and Cinder.**

**As always, hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things, suggest story ideas, and i'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	8. The power of magic, Part 1

**Welcome back to Atlas High.**

**There is not much going on at the moment, and I'm trying to plan out different things for the future so keep an eye out for that. Sorry for not updating for a while, I was focusing on Outcasts.**

**Also, Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

**Anyways, let's get this chapter started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY _or any other franchise, I'm just a fan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The power of magic, Part 1<strong>

The school was experiencing the time of something terrifying. It didn't involve Nora's master schemes, Maiko's insane appearence, or any random guys showing up. It inolved...Tests, Big tests, the one every student feared...if they got that message early that is.

Today at Glynda's class, Ruby was writing something on her notebook, Weiss was trying to get Neptune, Sun was holding her back from doing so, Nicolas was trying to write a simple love poem, Coco was trying to hide Neptune, Maiko was dozing off due to something happening last night, Penny was trying to stay calm, and Blake was reading another boring book. Everything was off to an okay start for them all but it was going to change when the door suddenly opened three minutes after the bell had run.

The door slamming managed to shut them up, the enraged professor showed up and walked over to the front of the class, her crop in one hand and a packet in another. She turned in front of everyone and slammed her weapon down on the front table, causing them to go back to their seats.

"Listen up all of you!" She shouted to the students, "I know all of you are having a good time with yourselves for the last few days since we came here, but today, we're gonna do something that will make you cry." She placed the packet on everyone's desks quickly, "We're gonna do a test!"

"What? We're doing a test!?" Nicolas shouted in protest, "Why didn't you say anything about that last week-"

"Don't even dare ask why Clodfelter!" The teacher said to him, "Anyways, all of you will be taking a test today for the whole day since all of the other teachers are softies. And also because we need you to do actual school work for once."

"What about all the homework i sent you?" Weiss asked.

"Those count, so lucky you. But the rest of you will need to go through this test today or else you will be stuck in detention and You'll have to guard the anamatronics in the basement!"

"When did we have anamatronics-"

"Shut up and work!" Glynda slammed the crop on the table again, and pointed at the whole classroom to do what they were told to. All of the students had their pencils ready and they began to write on the packet to get their work done and be free.

Weiss was doing quite well with hers since she's the smartest one in the class, she started writing down all of the answers on the questions and moved on to the next page without making a mistake on anyone. Ruby was trying to work on the packet, but was struggiling with some of the questions in them.

"Come on, it's just four questions!" She said in anger, "You can do this!" She started writing down an answer which was 'I don't know the answer'. Also Penny was doing well on the quiz, but the answer she kept putting down was 'There's no strings.'

Cinder, however, was not doing the work, she instead just sat in her seat and pretend to fall asleep, Glynda noticed the student and she immediately slapped her desk. "Cinder Fall, Don't fall asleep on the test!"

"Huh, sorry I was trying to avoid the test by sleeping, an easy strategy." the fire girl said.

"Cinder, you're not supposed to avoid this test by sleeping, you're supposed to work like a normal person!"

"But that makes everything boring, I could just destroy this whole classroom because of it." Cinder put up her hands which was in flames. Glynda took out a fire extinguisher and took the whole thing out.

"I'm not going to let you do a stupid stunt like that again Miss Fall, there are better things to do than burn things!" Glynda zoomed in to Cinder's face and gave her a glare, "so finish your test before I send you to Ironwood's office!" Cinder just smiled and then picked up the packet, with her hand, it erupted into flames and turned into ashes.

Glynda just saw that with more angry vein signs showing up on top of her head, "Why you little-!" She shook the whip in anger and was about to swing in down on Cinder before she moved out of the way and moved to the side of the classroom, then her hands were now on fire for a fight.

"Sorry about that, but I really needed to have some fun today." She said, Glynda pointed her crop at her, in her combat pose and stepped back once.

"Cinder, I'm not going to lose to you, let's get this-" The moment she tried to finish her line was when an eraser was thrown and hit the side of her face, this also happened to the fire student in a sudden moment, both of them fell on the floor.

The person responsible for that was indeed the headmaster. "Both of you two. Stand up this instant!" He ordered the two and they followed the command, "If you two think you can start another duel without me noticing, you'd be wrong! I am not allowing a fellow teacher and a trouble making student destroy the place again with whatever it is they're using!"

"Okay James, we won't do anything like that." Glynda said and gritted her teeth after saying that, getting up and leaving a frown on her face.

"Yes sir," Cinder did the same and sat on her desk, she began to have her eyes go on fire and glared at her enemy as she did the same thing.

Ironwood turned to the class, "Now all of you better finish your easy test today becuase you need to be well educated and understand the problems you're gonna face." He left the room and Glynda was back to her duties.

"Ironwood, you're not gonna make me stop fighting Cinder today." The teacher's mind was filled with rage, angry eyes were pointed towards her and her fists were hungry for some punching, even though that was what Yang would need to fight someone. "I'm gonna take her down and she won't be able to do anything about it when I do something..." Her mind stopped when she realized that she didn't even have a plan at all.

"Think, think, think." She patted her crop at her head to help encourage her, and then a light bulb appeared on her head, she smiled sinisterly as that signal was revealed. "Heh heh, I got it, I know of a way to make Cinder fall to her knees, starting with him!" When she was done thinking of her idea, she told the class, "Students, I have to be somewhere for the moment, continue doing your test and I'll be back in a few minutes." She exited out of the door and began to plan Cinder's demise.

Ruby looked at the door where Glynda just went. 'Now's my chance!' she thought and jumped off of her desk and ran full speed ahead to the windows to escape the room, but she was stunned by an electrical surface of a wall and she fell on the floor, feeling third degree burns on her body.

"Well, there goes that escape plan." Nic said.

* * *

><p>After first period today, people were finally glad to get out of that classroom since most of them would probably get a bad grade for their test, (even though it had FOUR questions!). Glynda was nowhere around after that class, and even Cinder was worried about what she could be planning, because there was no way she was going to drop the plausible fight between her and the fire student.<p>

Second period was going to start, and the only person who was seen walking around the halls was Oobleck, since he didn't had any classes to teach for the moment, he figured he'd stop by the office to check on some things. When he reached the door however, it wouldn't budge open like always.

After seeing a result like that, He started pushing the door and it slowly opened up to the room, he looked around and noticed that the place was being occupied, there was a lot of tables around the room, not to mention a bunch of chemicals and dust crystals lying around the floor. There was a couple of dust elements being used through a tube and it connected to the center of the room.

"Put the green dust crystal in there!" That was the sound of Glynda shouting into someone's ear as she pointed at the large cauldron.

"How much more of these do you really need lady?" That was Velvet, she was in the room, and she was acting as the servant for the teacher.

"Don't ask questions, put it in!" The crystal was dropped on the Cauldron and it exploded in a large amount of smoke, she was preparing some sort of magic spell to use against someone, Oobleck moved next to her side, surprising her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said.

"Ahh Oobleck, I wasn't doing anything! I swear!" She quickly told him, hoping that he would just shrugged this off, but he knew better.

To make things even worse for her, Velvet said, "She was trying to make a potion to hypnotize Roman and let him ruin Cinder's day!" Glynda covered her mouth with a box of tissues.

"She's just lying, i would never ever do witchcraft just to get back at my cruel rival who always bothers me no matter what day it is."

"Are you sure you're not doing that?" The fast teacher raised an eye brow at the female professor as she just gave him a fake smile.

"No, why in the world would I ever do that to such a poor and young innocent stude-" Velvet just slapped her with no regrets and she gave the faunus an angry look, then knowing that Bartholomew was not buying it, she sighed, "Fine, I was creating a magical potion to hypnotize Roman and then let him attack Cinder."

"Glynda, you know that Ironwood said that you mustn't attack Cinder or else he'll punish you with his powers."

"I know, but I want payback so much against that girl and her fire bending techniques, so magic is the only way I can accomplish that."

"Couldn't you just use a regular watch and hypnotize him easily?" Velvet suggested.

Glynda said to her, "No because doing that is illegal in this world and the last time that happened, The Nova Corps sent that person to space prison!" She turned to the cauldron and used a chalice to scoop up a bit of the magical liquid substance. "Oobleck, i don't want you to tell Ozpin or Ironwood about this, because this is my moment to shine."

"I promise I won't tell on you, but if it goes wrong I will." He said to her, then he moved out of the office and headed straight for his class to set it up for third period. That was Goodwitch's cue to move.

When it was a little over two minutes, she peered through the hallway and saw Torchwick whistling his favorite song down the hallways, trying to act like a rebel by not going to class. The teacher and the bunny faunus had to make their move now, "okay Scarlatina, the plan involves you going to him aand handing him the chalice."

"That's it?" Asked the bunny faunus.

"Yeah, what else did you expect from me?" Velvet just went over there and carried the chalice up to the hat wearing person. "Hey Roman." She said to him, he turned around when he heard her.

"Oh hi Velvet, what did you need?" He asked her, steadying his hat and noticing the 'drink' she was holding, "And what is that?"

"That is a new energy drink I found in my mail so I thought it'd be good if you tried it first."

"Do you know what flavor it is?"

"I think it's...strawberry lemon with grape flavor and uhh?" She was not really hoping for that question to be asked, because she and Glynda didn't plan that far ahead. "But I heard it's very delicious."

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try it." He took the chalice and began to drink about half of the contents in it, but he spitted it out on the floor, "Bah! This stuff tastes terrible!"

"Really? It does?"

"Of course it does, where did you even get-" before Roman can continue shouting about to, he suddenly stood still and his mind was blank. Glynda looked at him, and approached him with her crop around her just in case.

"Uh, Roman?" She waved her hands in front of him, "Roman, are you okay?"

"Ugh." He grunted, keeping his hat on his head.

"Roman...Are you feeling okay?"

"Ugh, I'm fine...I think, but i don't know."

"Hey Torchwick, do you like Cinder?"

He said, "Uh...You mean that stupid fire girl who always tried to attack you, then no." That answer actually confirmed the results of the magic potion. Glynda smiled and then she chuckled menacingly.

"Heh heh heh, Perfect, now Cinder shall learn what would happen if she underestimated the power of The Goodwitch!"

"Uh...Glynda that's the opposite of a Good Witch if you're hypnotizing someone."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>It was time for computer class, everyone's most favorite subject (second best since the best one was lunch or gym). Most of the students were there to learn how to type or program things, but some of them would just go on random games and play for the rest of the class until they get caught by the teacher.<p>

There was Cinder trying to type something down on the keyboard, clearly missing the correct ones on purpose just to cause a lot of hate towards her. As for the rest of the class, they were basically bored with their studying skills because of some stupid computer quiz they needed to take, the biggest problem was that it couldn't even finish loading, so Cinder just typed down some random letters to pass the time and be hated for a little bit.

She notice that in front of her seat was Maiko, she was sleeping due to the slow test not finishing it's loading process. The fire student walked over t her and giggled as she pressed her hand on her face, then she let some fire out as it started burning her face a little. It wasn't until she felt the hot burning in her face then screamed out loud and flew up to the ceiling.

She fell down from there and landed on the floor, then got up with her face having a handprint mark on it, and shouted, "Cinder, why did you just scorched my face like that!?"

"Sorry, I thought I'd have some fun for a little." She chuckled her laugh, "You're an easy victim still."

"Don't bring that up on me fire-bender, I'm wearing a powerful Kamui, next to Ryuko's and Satsuki's." She pointed at her appearence, the light blue and red school uniform was still worn around her, the eyes were just loking at nothing. "So you don't want to mess with the likes of me!"

"Yeah whatever, I just wanted to check if you would react to my fire powers." As Cinder was going back to her seat, she noticed that Roman was entering the classroom, "Oh Roman!" She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good to see you today."

"Yeah...it is." He said lazily, keeping his hat up on his head since he liked it. "Where's my seat?" As Cinder guided him to his seat, he sat down and moved his head to the computer screen.

"So I was thinking it would be great if we went on a date tonight to show our appreciation towards each other." She said to him, getting out a planner. "I made a list of all the places we could go to." Roman quickly grabbed the list and ripped it to shreds. "Oh..okay then."

Glynda was watching this from the side of the door and she giggled softly so that no one could hear her, she was definately enjoying this. "She has no idea what she's in for."

"So Roman, where should we go tonight, the theaters? The dance club, how about-?" Cinder was going to say something about another location, but Roman stopped her.

"Hang on, I need to give you something." He turned around and picked up the entire computer set.

"Ohh, what is it?" Cinder waited for her present, but then her possible boyfriend slammed the entire computer right at her face. Glynda immediately burst into later, and covered her mouth quickly. The fire bender was stunned at this, and she got the entire tech off her head. "What was that for?"

"It was your present, for being a cool and insane person." Roman acted like a robot and walked to another seat, Cinder was still stunned.

"Looks like you're friend is very angry with you." Ogure said to her, smirking a little.

Cinder turned to her, "Shut up, he's just acting like a zombie, it happens all the time!"

"Sure it does." The fire girl was skeptica about why Roman was acting like this now, he usually didn't hit her at all, much less with technology, so she needed to figure out why he was doing this.

Glynda began to move to her class, "Hah hah, my plan is just working perfectly!" She began to say to herself before she bumped right into Ozpin. "Oh gosh, Oz!"

"Glynda, may I ask what was with all of those magical items in your office?" He said, this caused the female professor to get nervous, knowing her partner figured out that something was up, so she needed him out for his quickly before he found out any more info.

"Oh, that was just for some...science project that...Oobleck wanted me to do."

"Are you sure about that, because the science project was actually making a rocket from scratch." Ozpin counter attacked the quote.

"Oh it was?! Gee, I didn't know that!" Goodwitch tired her best to lied, but her acting skills was making her sound a little too over dramatic, "Maybe I was focusing on the...project where students have to fight Hogwarts students with magical spells and potions...right?"

"Uh...You do realize that Hogwarts is still under construction after magical girls came there and attacked a witch, causing the entire place to be destroyed. "

"Stop saying things like that, just don't get so suspicious about my magical ideas!" Glynda replied to him quickly, "please."

"Sorry Glynda, I was just asking." The white-haired character pushed the glasses forward, "I was hoping you weren't doing anything that involves ruining Cinder's day, otherwise I would tell Ironwood and you would be punished."

"Oh no, I would not do anything like that," she saw the clock and then reacted quickly, "Oh and look at the time, it's time for Gym class, so go over there and teach the kids how to learn to get handsome!" She pushed him over the stairs and then started running away to somewhere safe.

Nicolas watched her leave and said before she turned to the corner, "You did something that involved magic didn't you?"

"N-No, I did no such thing! " she said, then asked, "And also shouldn't you do somewhere important like trying to find Blake or something?"

"Well, you were in that office earlier today and you used a magic spell to try and use it on some one that was close to Cinder." He said it almost correctly, "What else were you doing in there that would involve magic?"

"D-don't tell anyone or else I would tell Blake that you love her so much!" She pointed her crop at him.

Clodfelter said, "okay, okay, just don't tell her!" He backed away and headed over to his classroom.

"Great, now two people are on to me." Glynda started to go through the hall.

* * *

><p>It was about two classes later that things were beginning to go bad for her, Cinder thought it was just Roman being himself, but now she growed mad at him just a little. It was almost lunch time and she was spending this period in Math class, but she was constantly being distracted by her potential true love.<p>

The students were writing down notes so they can make sure that the test would accomplished easily by next week, Though Cinder wasn't the type of person who would do this, she had to so she wouldn't fail. As she started writing down an example, she felt something hit the back of her head, turning around, the person who threw it was Torchwick.

"Hey, can you please stop that." She hissed softly, not wanting to gain Ozpin's attention, he shook his head as a response to her.

"No, I must ruin your good day so you can cry and stuff." He said, his head was moving sightly by the second, "It's the only way for you to do good things."

"I'm not having a good time thanks to you buddy, I already got attacked by a few cats thanks to you!"

"So?" Now it looked like Roman was acting dumb. Cinder threw her hands up in frustration and just kept working, she tried her best to ignore him for now, hoping he would just stop throwing stuff at her.

Meanwhile, Emerald was watching this scene along with Mercury, judging from the reactions, they weren't taking it so well.

"Man, Roman's really trying to make her mad today, isn't he?" The grey-haired kid said, turning to his notebook.

"Yeah." Answered Emerald, "Maybe it's because they don't spend too much time together and he wanted to hang out at her house."

"If throwing things at her makes her angry, then it probably doesn't involve anything about asking her out."

"Are you sure, maybe he's just a little crazy to say it."

"Or maybe he's just trying to make her notice and he act like a crazy lunatic like everyone else."

"You should talk, you do that to me too!" The girl turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't! It's called getting people's attention like a cool guy." The guy said and wrote soemthing down on his notebook, "Only very few people do it, and I'm one of those few, so you're interested in me when I did that last week."

"There was no way I was! I was just telling you to just stop it and let me work." Emerald looked at her friend and pointed at him, "So just do that or else I'll just jump off the window to run away from you." She focused on the task in hand, Mercury just left her alone and kept working.

Cinder was apparently so mad, there was fire coming out of her eyes and she shook the pencil as it was close to burning up into ashes. Whatever Roman was doing, he was definately making her even more angry than she wanted to be. Ozpin was not noticing her trying to stand up and pointing her finger at him, then pointed at the door to signify that she wants to talk.

The two students walked away and headed outside to the hallway, Cinder grabbed Roman's shirt and took off his hat, "Listen Roman, I'm tired of you acting like a crazy lunatic and trying to ruin my whole day!" She shouted at him, "It's not good for you to do this to your possible future girlfriend!"

"But you are not a future girlfriend, you're just someone who does terrible things to people so I must get rid of you and ruin your entire day so you-" He received a slap to the face at that response.

"Shut up Torchwick, if you want to ruin my day, I will not let that happen, only Goodwitch can do that!" She pushed him aside, "If you don't dare act like a civilized person and apologize by the end of the day, I'm gonna- !" She stopped talking when a sudden explosion was heard from the end of the hall.

She began to walk towards the room, leaving the crazy Torchwick on the floor and she entered the office. It was actually Glynda's room and inside it was Fox and Velvet, they were carrying the cauldron slowly and kept bumping into tables.

"I told you, you're moving in the wrong direction!" The bunny Faunus told him.

"How am I supposed to know that when I'm blind!" He shouted at her.

"You have Daredevil senses, can't you tell you were close to hitting a table?" Velvet moved to the left, "You're going to ruin the whole office at this point." The two characters turned to Cinder, "Oh hi Cinder, how's everything going?"

"Terrible, Roman's acting like a complete idiot and he's trying to moaa me cry or something!" She said to her in an angry manner, "It's like he's cursed by something!"

"It must've been the reason why Glynda was in her office the whole day, planning to use-" Fox's mouth was covered, but at the same time the cauldron fell on both of the characters feet, causing to help out in pain and move the item off.

"Fox, you can't tell her about this!" She said to him, but that made Cinder convinced that something was up.

"You can't tell me about what?"

"Uh...nothing, we couldn't tell you about nothing that's what." Velvet was unfortunately being looked at from the eyes of Cinder as she was getting closer to her, "P-please stop looking at me like that."

"You're trying to hide something from me, aren't you?,

"No, we're not hiding anything, I swear." The bunny faunus backed away from the fire-bender but she moved closer again, "Just don't hurt me or anything."

"Velvet, it's no use, tell her." Fox just said that to her, it was the only way he could think of that would just get rid of Cinder, Velvet agreed th that plan too and just moved out of the way so that she can hand out a journal that was in a pink cover. It had Glynda's name on it and she skimmed through the pages and paused at one of them.

"Since when did Glynda dressed up in a Sailor Moon outfit?" She skipped past that page and found the correct one, "Wait, Glynda used a magic spell to hypnotize Roman to hurt me?"

"Well technically, it's just putting him in a mental state where he just ruins someone all day when he gets the chance." Velvet corrected her, the fire student just smirked.

"Oh, so She thinks she could get away with using my loved one to hurt my feelings," she looked out the door to see Ozpin talking to someone in the halls, "Well, Two can play at that game!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this if it's doesn't make much sense a little, I've been out of my game lately, but I want to get back in it.<strong>

** Also, the next chapter will conclude this one, so expect it soon. Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, submit ideas, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


End file.
